The Genbu Story Redux
by Hydra-Star
Summary: Rewrite of TGS! 200 years before the Suzaku no Miko ever came to the world of the book, the first seishi were called to the service of their god. In Hokkan, the warriors of Genbu fought for their nation, their miko, and their god. Their legacy lives on.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fushigi Yuugi.

**AN:** I do in fact know that Genbu Kaiden is out. However, long before it came out, before there were even rumors that it was coming out, I sat down and wrote The Genbu Story. It took me a year to finish the darn thing and when I was done I just wasn't satisfied. So, many years later, I'm revisiting and rewriting it. If you want to read the finished original you're welcome to do so. It's still posted. I warn you, though, the writing is pretty bad.

_Prologue_

--

**Einosuke**

If only I had known.

If only I had known what horrors China would bring home I never would have gone on that trip. I never would have taken those oh so diligent notes. I never would have carefully translated what I had found. I never would spent hours carefully binding it. I never would have let her open it. I never...

But that is all in the past now. Now my daughter lies dead, slain by my own hand. Her body still glows with a faint green light, but it is quickly fading. Curse him, for what he did. Curse me, for letting him.

Blood seeps from her breast, staining the ceremonial robes she still wears. All I can see is the blood. My vision is red. The same red as that cursed book.

And there it is, the damn thing is, lying innocently on the floor. I snatch it in my hands. This must never happen again. I have to destroy it.

It doesn't take me long to build a fire. It takes me even less time to realize the thing will not burn. I leave it in there for a good half hour but it's not even singed. It cannot be cut and the chemicals under the sink are harmless. I try everything I can think of. The book still looks as pristine as the day I put it together.

Why won't it die? The damn thing is eluding me in every way. It has taken my everything. My life. My daughter. Why does it insist on torturing me?

In a fit of rage I throw it across the room. It hits the wall, then falls to the floor. The sound it makes is much heavier than I know the object to be. I sink to the ground. I'm exhausted. I put my head in my hands. They're shaking. The rest of me is too. I feel a strangled, hysterical laugh bubble out of my throat. Suddenly I am full out cackling. A crazed, maniacal laugh. I try to stop, but I can't. Is this what it feels like to go insane? I gasp for air. I can't breath. My body refuses to let me. My chest hurts; a huge, aching hurt. My heart has been ripped out.

Tears come then. Sobs rack my body. I feel weak. The room is spinning. Is it possible for tears to kill you? Somehow I find myself by my daughter once again. The blood has stopped flowing out of her wound. Her face is a pale, ghostly white. I touch it. The feel of cold is strange when her face is usually so sunny, but I don't take my hand away. She's still smiling. Even in death, she smiles for me.

I couldn't protect her. That's what parents are for, isn't it? They're there to protect their children. I could never protect her. I couldn't save her from the grief she suffered as a child; I could only share it with her. I couldn't save her from the grief she suffered in that book; I could only watch. And I couldn't save her from myself.

Oh God. I killed her. I killed my child, my baby.

This was not the fate I had imagined for her when I held her in my arms fourteen years ago. Waterfall child. That is what we called her. I hated the name at first. I wanted to name her Sachiko, child of happiness. I wished her happiness from the moment I saw her little, scrunched up, slightly swollen face. I wished for her name to bring her such happiness. Yoshi wanted to name her Takiko. When I asked her why, she would only smile. I still don't know what about our daughter made her think of waterfalls, but it was a name I came to love. It was the right name, perfect for her in every way. Yoshi was right. She usually was.

If she hadn't gone out that night...

It's over now. There is no more hope left. I will die like this. I cannot live on without both of them. Not with this guilt. The knife is there. It won't be hard. I hold it in my hand. The blade is still stained with my daughter's blood. I cannot look at it. My eyes slide away.

The book is still laying where I threw it. My eyes come to rest upon it. I cannot destroy my creation, this much had become clear, and yet...

There are four beast gods of the four nations in that book world. Genbu was Takiko's, but each of the countries has it's own legend. Will the other three gods pull more unfortunate girls into their world? I am stunned to realize that I know the answer. Yes. Yes, they will. Takiko won't be the last. No, she is only the first. I stare at the book. It is truly a monster. But monster or not, I am the one who made it so. Were it not for me... I cannot let more girls be thrown into that world. I cannot let more die, for die they almost certainly will. I will not be responsible for their pain.

But I cannot destroy the damn thing.

What can I do then? I could hide it. But where? Once I am dead this house will be given to someone else. Any safe deposit box will no longer be safe. I have no foolproof way to hide it. I cannot risk it being found. It needs a keeper. Someone who knows it's powers and can keep it safe and hidden. But no one knows what happened except me. I could tell someone. But who would believe me? I wouldn't believe me had I not lived through it. And I can't tell them what I've done. Any sane person would call the police. I can't afford to get arrested. Not when there is so much at stake. Who knows what would happen to the book then? No. That is not an option.

My eyes roam searchingly around the room, searching for a place I can hide it. Any place where it won't be found. They land on a picture. We were standing outside of this very house. We'd just moved in, I remembered. That was such a happy day. Takiko was so young. She was only five years old. She was so excited to set up her new room. She wanted everything just so. Yoshi cooked a big celebratory dinner. Salmon. That was what we had. We invited friends to eat with us. We were so glad to be living close to each other. Suzuno didn't like the salmon. Takago was so embarrassed.

Takago.

An idea is forming in my head, slowly but surely. Takago is a good man and a good friend. I could not see him in person. No, he would surely turn me in. But if he knew it was my dying wish... Even if he didn't believe me he is careful. He would not risk finding that I had been right. I know him well.

The first letter I write is unclear, the second too long and rambling. The third is perfect. I slip it into the cover of the book, shutting it soundly. S_hi Ji Ten Chi Sho_. That is what I wrote so carefully on the cover. It was just a few weeks ago. How can one's life go so wrong in so short a time? How did this happen? How did it begin?

--

Perhaps it began when I was a child. I always had a fascination with the past. I couldn't help it. History was interesting. I left my small Hokkaido town to go to university in Tokyo where I studied history and religion.

I met Yoshi in 1903. I was 24 and she was 20. We fell in love and our parents allowed us to marry in 1905. Four years later Takiko was born. Our only child. Our beautiful child. My career was taking off so we lived fairly well in Tokyo until Takiko was five. Yoshi never liked it in Tokyo, so when we had the money she convinced me to leave. We moved to Morioka, but we came back to Tokyo for vacations. My work took me away often, but the money I made was good and coming home always made it all worth it.

We were so happy back then.

I first became interested in China through a myth, a story that had made its way to Japan. I went there and the natives told me the full story. The beautiful story. Only a smidgen of the legend had made it to Japan. The scrolls they showed me were old and decrepit. Some of the characters were impossible to make out, but I copied as much as I could. I was determined to show the public this old, ancient, beautiful religion. I asked them what it was called. S_hi Ji Ten Chi Sho_, they told me. _Four Gods, Sky and Earth_. I told them I wished to publish what they told me. At first they didn't understand my broken Chinese. When they realized what I wanted to do they shook their heads vehemently. They called me a fool, but I was arrogant. I did not heed their warnings. I was a great scholar and historian. They were superstitious peasants. They didn't know what they were talking about.

I took my notes home and began my work. For months it consumed me.

The book was strange from the start. I'd wake up and find that I must have written more the night before than I thought. I would misplace it for days at a time, only to find it on my desk. I just assumed that Takiko had found it and put it there. I was absent minded by nature. It wasn't so strange for her to find my work around the house and put it on my desk.

I would work on it for hours, late into the night. I wrote of gods and warriors and priestesses and lands in peril. All of my projects had fascinated me, but this obsession was new. I never thought that maybe the book was writing itself, as it did again once it took my daughter into it. It never seemed strange then.

And then I was done. I finished the last sentence, stacked the paper neatly, and bound it. I'd asked Takiko what color I should use. She chose the color of the cover of all my books since she was old enough to know the words. It was tradition. She chose red, so that was what I used. My masterpiece, I called it. My finest work. I carefully wrote the title on the cover. S_hi Ji Ten Sho_. I had just finished the last character when the door slammed. Shoes were taken off and books set down.

"Papa?"

--


	2. Chapter 1: A Whole New World

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fushigi Yuugi.

* * *

Chapter 1: A Whole New World

Two hundred years ago, before the Suzaku and Seiryuu no Miko's ever entered the world of the book, the first seishi and their miko were called to the service of their land. In frozen Hokkan, the northern country, the brave warriors of Genbu fought for their nation, their miko, and their god. Finally, the Genbu no Miko was able to summon the beast god, Genbu, the guardian of Hokkan. Once she had protected Hokkan for all eternity, the god devoured and killed her. People say that she died because she was weak. But this is what really happened...

* * *

Narrator

Takiko Okuda stared at the back of the girl in front of her's head. It wasn't very interesting, but at least if she was looking shead of her she kind of looked like she was paying attention to her teacher. The teacher rambled on in his monotone voice, using words she didn't know the meaning of. She wanted to go to sleep. Math sucked.

It wasn't that Takiko was a bad student. She excelled in English and Chinese and was acceptable in her other courses. She just didn't care. She was more interested in her father's work than the mind numbing material they taught in school.

Class ended. She was free. The entire class shot from their seats and raced for the door. Takiko followed in their wake. Some friends and acquaintances waved or said hi, but she didn't stop to talk to any of them. She was ready to go home.

Suzuno met her a few blocks later, at the point where their paths converged. The younger girl was still in elementary school, a whole four years younger than Takiko. But Takiko loved Suzuno and the younger girl idolized her.

"How was school?" Takiko asked her, holding out her hand for Suzuno to take.

"All right."

"Did you learn anything new?"

"Not really." Takiko laughed. It was the same answer Suzuno gave her every day.

"Fine. I'll stop asking silly questions." Suzuno grinned up at her.

"What are you making tonight?" the younger girl asked. Every night Takiko cooked dinner for her father and Suzuno always wanted to know what she was going to make so she could make the same thing. Takiko never asked how the ten year old's attempts turned out. She didn't want to know.

"I was thinking I'd make some yakisoba. Papa always likes that." Suzuno nodded.

"I can call you if I need help, right?" she asked.

"Of course."

"Good. Last time you made yakisoba it didn't turn out to pretty."

It wasn't long until the two had to part ways. Suzuno lived about two blocks away from Takiko. Takiko continued alone to her house.

"Papa?" she called, wondering if he was home. He sometimes wasn't, particularly recently. He was almost finished with a project, a book that had taken him four months to write, and was quite busy.

Luck was with her. Her father emerged from his study smiling.

"Perfect timing!" he said. She instantly knew what he meant.

"You finished?" He nodded. "That's wonderful! Where is it?" Her father was always quite adamant that she didn't see his work until it was done. He always said that works in progress were too unstable and apt to change. He led her into his study where the book sat, the ink still wet on the cover. For just a second, Takiko thought she saw green glowing around the book, but she blinked and it was gone. Shrugging it off she went to pick up the book, but her father stopped her.

"The glue's not dry yet. You'd better wait until tomorrow." She nodded, slightly disappointed.

She wouldn't let it ruin her good mood though. She loved the time right after her father finished a project. He was normally so busy. He did his best to find time for her, but she hated to take him away from his work. His times in between projects were few and far between. She intended to take full advantage of it.

"What's for dinner?" her father asked. Always thinking of his stomach, that one.

"I was thinking yakisoba," Takiko replied, heading into the kitchen to begin. It didn't take long for the phone to ring. Suzuno, of course. The younger girl's dish was not turning out as expected. Takiko patiently coached her through the steps as she prepared her own food. Suzuno was a bit nervous when it came time to fry the vegetables, but she didn't catch anything on fire, which Takiko counted as a plus.

It didn't take long to finish and Takiko hung up the phone secure in the fact that Suzuno's dish would be edible, if not as good as her own. Takago, Suzuno's father, would not have to feed his portion to the dog today. She set the table and served the food, calling her father back out of his office where he was, undoubtedly, making sure his finished work was as perfect as he could make it.

* * *

Takiko

All to soon it was time for bed. I was exhausted, and yet as I lay in my bed I could not sleep. I tossed and turned, but nothing. Finally I gave up and turned on the lights, thinking I would read some.

Light flooded the room, causing me to blink for a few seconds. And there! On the floor was a big, jet black snake. I let out a gasp and it was gone, slithering out of my door with unnatural speed and into the hall. I followed it, peeking out into the hall just in time to see its tail disappear around the corner. Something in the back of my mind told me that I should be more scared. I didn't hate snakes, but I'd never been overly fond of them, and this one was huge and thick like a python. At yet I wasn't.

I turned the corner and found myself at my father's study. I quietly opened the door and went inside. I couldn't see the snake anywhere.

The study was my favorite room in the house. It was always cluttered with all sorts of books. Even though the walls were lined with book cases there could never be enough and the books had spread to stacks on the floor or boxes. My father had taught me to read in that very room when I was just a little girl. The musty smell of books and dust was the same smell that always lingered around my father's cloths, no matter how many times they were washed. There were so many pictures on the wall that held memories that were dear to me, whether they be of my mother, Yoshi, who had died in a car accident three years ago, of myself and my father, or even Suzuno and her father, Takago. The study held everything I loved all in one place. I breathed in the musty scent and sighed contentedly.

Carefully I poked around the boxes and books that occupied the floor, looking for the snake. I couldn't find it anywhere. I scowled at the clutter, blaming it for my failure. _'Well, it must be long gone now,'_ I thought. _'It's probably better that way.'_ I sat down in my father's big office chair, idly spinning it around. On his desk was his book. _'The glue should be dry by now.'_ I reached out and held it in my hands, tracing the letters on the cover with a finger.

_Shi Ji Ten Sho_. _Four Gods, Sky and Earth_. The characters were dark black on the red cover. It looked almost as though they had been burned into the book. I opened it and began to read.

_"This is the story of a girl who gathered the seven seishi of Genbu, and acquired the power to make her every wish come true. The story itself is an incantation. Whoever finishes the book shall receive this power. As soon as the page is turned, the story will become truth and begin..."_ What it meant I didn't know. I smiled. It was just like Papa to write something so strange.

"Takiko?" said a voice from the door. I jumped, snapping the book closed. My father stood in the doorway. I smiled sheepishly.

"I couldn't sleep," I explained. There was no point in telling him about the snake. It would only worry him.

"Neither could I. Tea?" He held up his own steaming mug to demonstrate. I smiled and nodded.

"That would be nice." It didn't take long for him to come back with my own steaming mug. I carefully took a sip, not wanting to burn my tongue. My father couldn't cook to save his life, but he made a fine cup of tea.

"So," he began, still leaning in the door frame, "did you like it?" It took me a second to realize he was talking about the book.

"I didn't get very far," I explained. "I only read the intro." He looked slightly disappointed and I laughed. He always put too much stock in my opinions of his work. I opened the book again.

"I can read more now, if you'd like." Motioning me to go on, he laughed as well. He knew that I wanted to read it as much as he wanted me to.

I turned past the intro and to the first page. There was a gorgeous picture: a turtle with a snake wrapping around it. The two twined together, melding into one being. Indeed, I couldn't tell where the snake began and the turtle ended.

I turned the page. "And thus the girl of legend opened the door to another world," I read. My father looked up, surprised.

"That's not —!" But he didn't get to finish. A blinding green light shot out of the book. I screamed and lifted my arms, trying to protect myself. I saw my father reaching out to me, then he was gone and all I saw was green.

There was a turtle above me. No, a turtle entwined with a snake. It flew above me, seemingly running on a nonexistent surface, then it turned and came straight for me. I opened my mouth to scream again, but nothing came out.

It was cold. Freezing. Snow drifted lazily from the sky. I moaned. Where was I? What had just happened? I sat up and looked around me.

I was in knee-deep snow on a flat plain. I could see mountains far in the distance to my left. Every other direction was just white as far as the eye could see. The wind whipped at my hair and bit into my skin. The snow was light now, but if the clouds were anything to judge by I was in for a storm. A big one. I was only wearing my thin nightgown. I didn't even have shoes! What sort of protection was that?

A thousand questions shot through my mind but I ignored them all. I had to find shelter. Survival came first. But there wasn't even a Goddamn tree in sight! My limbs felt heavy and numb. I slapped my arms, trying to keep warm. I wouldn't last ten minutes at this rate. Finally I did the only thing I could think of. I headed for the mountains. I knew they were to far off for me to ever reach, but they were the only things I could see that offered any sort of reference point. I was going to die out here!

I don't know how long I trudged through that snow. It felt like hours, but with my scant protection I wouldn't have lasted nearly so long so it must have only been minutes. In the distance I saw a figure. It was barely more than a dot, but it was all I had.

"Help!" I screamed as loud as I could. I waved my hands, heading as fast as I could towards the figure. Which wasn't very fast.

"Help!" I screamed again. My voice was hoarse and my eyes were growing dim. I couldn't stay out here much longer. I reached blindly towards the figure.

"Help me," I whispered before collapsing in the snow.

* * *

When I awoke I was covered with heavy blankets. _'It was only a dream,'_ I thought, before realizing that I was not, in fact, in my own bed but in a tent. The wind was howling outside and shaking the sides. I sat up. Apparently I had moved to soon. The world spun. I reached out for something to grab onto and found another body supporting mine.

"Drink this," a male voice said. A cup was brought to my lips and I drank greedily. It was some sort of tea, although none I had ever had before. I could taste herbs, most strongly a minty flavor.

"You are one lucky girl," the voice said. "If I hadn't found you you'd surely be dead. No frostbite either. Genbu was looking out for you today." I looked at him for the first time and was able to place a face to the voice. He couldn't have been much older than me. His face was young and boyish, but his jaw was stubborn and firm. His eyes were brown. A deep, chocolate brown that made me dizzy when I looked at them. His hair was dark. At first I thought it was black, but on a second look I saw it was brown. He was wearing strange clothes. They were outdated and didn't look Japanese. Chinese, maybe? Or Thai? He looked more Chinese. He was handsome, I decided, but not particularly eye catching. He was the sort of guy you could easily loose in a crowd. At least if he'd take off those ridiculous clothes, anyway.

"Who are you?" I asked. I was mortified by how weak my voice sounded. Then again, I was still leaning against him just to sit up.

"Chamka," he replied.

"I'm Takiko." I was beginning to regain my strength much more quickly than I had expected. What had been in that tea? I pulled away from Chamka, sitting on my own. I looked around the tent. I was surprised to see a horse on the other side, lying down chewing on an apple. Then again, with the snow and wind outside it made sense. It wouldn't do to kill the horse. The tent was quite big. It was probably big enough to stand in, although you may hit your head. It was big enough for a horse and two people. I was impressed.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"The eastern edge of Hokkan," he replied. "If you ride about three days east you'll reach Kutou. We're not too far from Tolan either. It's just about a week west from here." I stared at him. Was he crazy? What were these places he talked about? I wasn't amazing at geography, but I had never even heard of any of them. He must have seen my blank look.

"You have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Yeesh. The snow must have messed you up worse than I thought. Why were you out there anyway?" I tried to think back. Why was I out in the snow?

"I was in my father's study." I could remember that. Neither of us could sleep. He wanted me to see his newest work. "I opened the book at there was a light. And then there was a turtle. Yes, a turtle with a snake rapped around it. And then I was here." Chamka was looking at me as though I was crazy. I probably was.

"Are you saying that Genbu teleported you from your home to here?"

"I . . . Well . . . When you say it like that . . ." I hesitated. That was not the first time he'd talked of Genbu. Hadn't the book said something about him (Or was it a her? It?) too?

"Who is Genbu?" I asked. Chamka looked shell shocked.

"Dear Genbu, do you remember anything?" he asked.

"Yes!" I said, miffed. "I'm not insane."

"Fine. Where are you from?" he asked. I had the feeling he was testing me.

"Morioka," I responded. He looked at me oddly.

"Morioka, eh?" he asked.

"Yes."

"I've never heard of Morioka."

"Well clearly you don't know everything." Now I was defensive. He was calling me insane. I was not insane.

"I've been all over Hokkan. Maybe you're from Konan, Kutou, or Sairo. I can't claim to know them, but there's no place named Morioka in Hokkan."

"You don't make any sense. Hokkan? Konan? I don't know these places." He shook his head.

"You're hopeless." His voice sounded resigned. I felt panic begin to grip me. Maybe he was right. My memory was clearly scrambled. What I had described could not possibly have happened. What if the snow had done something to my brain? What if nothing I remembered had really happened. My sight blurred. I would not cry. Not now. I had to figure out what was going on.

Chamka must have seen the tears in my eyes because he became flustered.

"I didn't mean it like that," he said quickly. "I'm sure your memory will come back with time. I just — It'll be okay," he finished lamely. I stared at him.

"What about this is okay?" I asked. I felt my voice go high as it did when I was scared. "I almost died! I have no idea where I am, my memory is completely crazy, and you're calling me insane! I —" I would have gone on with my hysterics if Chamka hadn't clamped his hand over my mouth.

"Enough," he said firmly. I blinked, then nodded. He pulled his hand away. "I don't know what the hell happened to you, but there isn't much we can do about it now. Panicking certainly isn't going to help. Jeeze." I nodded again. He was right. But he was wrong too. I wasn't insane. I knew it. Something was very wrong here.

By what could I possibly do about it? I was here, whether I liked it or not.

"So what now?" I finally asked.

"Now we wait," he said.

"That's it?" He nodded.

"That's a big storm out there. Maybe even a blizzard. We can't leave until it's over." He didn't sound worried, but I was.

"Won't the wind blow the tent away?" I asked. He looked mildly uncomfortable.

"Nope," was his only answer. I didn't pursue the conversation any further. What was the point? Even if it wasn't safe, there wasn't anything I could do about it. Instead I tugged self-consciously on my nightgown. The thing wasn't much cover, and now the thin fabric had been ripped, probably by the wind. I wrapped the blankets around my shoulders. Without them it was freezing in the tent. Chamka didn't seem bothered by the cold. Then again, his clothes, strange though they were, were made of warm furs. They served as much better protection than my thin nightgown.

We sat there. In silence. And not a comfortable one, either. I was fidgeting again. He busied himself with the horse, brushing it even though its coat was already glistening.

"What's its name?" I finally asked, desperate to break the silence.

"Bluma," he answered.

"That's a weird name for a horse."

"Yeah, well, he was named by a five year old." He sounded far to bitter. I wondered if I had touched a sore spot.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. He looked surprised.

"For what?"

"You just sounded," I paused, looking for the right word, "unhappy, I guess." He watched me with a strange look in his eyes for a minute. Finally he shrugged.

"I'm not unhappy," he said, turning back to Bluma. I didn't pursue it. It wasn't really any of my business. Instead I moved across the tent and sat next to him. He visibly stiffened, and I hesitated for a second. Then I placed my hand on Bluma's forehead.

"Hello Bluma," I said. "It's nice to meet you." Bluma snorted in reply. I scratched under the bit of mane that came between his ears and onto his forehead. Chamka was looking at me strangely again.

"He likes you," he said.

"This is the first horse I've seen in my life," I replied, laughing. "I've got no idea what I'm doing." He raised an eyebrow.

"What?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Nothing," he responded. "Scratch a little higher. He likes that." I obeyed. Had Bluma been a cat I'm pretty sure he would have been purring. As it was he only pushed his head against my hand, as if he were edging me on. Once again, we sat in silence for a bit.

"So," I finally began, "what are you doing out here? Do you live here?" He laughed.

"No one lives out here anymore. It's too close to Kutou," he said.

"What's wrong with Kutou?" I asked. "And what is it, anyway?"

"You really don't know anything." I blushed and shook my head. "There are four countries. Konan to the south, Sairo to the west, Kutou to the east, Hokkan to the north. We're in Hokkan, of course." I nodded. That, at least, made sense.

"The emperor of Kutou is a greedy man," he continued. "Hokkan doesn't have much. We're the biggest nation of the four, but also the most inhospitable. We're mostly made up of nomadic tribes, with some towns of villages thrown in for good measure. Our only city of any size is our capital, Tolan. What we do have is natural resources, and lots of 'em. Kutou wants that, and they're ready to wage war to get them. The conflict's been building for about a year now."

"So you're in the middle of a war?"

"Not officially. Everyone's hoping war won't break out, but it's really only a matter of time. When it does we're doomed."

"Why are you doomed? Doesn't Hokkan have an army or allies?" I asked.

"Oh, we have an army. Just not a big one. We don't really have that many warriors. Those we do have are scattered, in tribes mostly. Hokkan's always been pretty peaceful. We've never had to fight a war. Kutou, on the other hand, makes a habit of invading its neighbors. Its army is huge. As for allies, we're friendly with Konan and Sairo, but they won't come to our aid. That's just the way things work. Everyone's out for themselves."

"That's horrible," I said. "What will you do? Just die?"

"Nah," Chamka replied. "We'll go down fighting, all right."

"But you'll still die."

"Not if the Genbu no Miko comes."

"The Genbu no Miko?" He nodded.

"Yup. Genbu is the patron god of Hokkan. Konan has Suzaku, the bird, Sairo has Byakko, the tiger, Kutou has Seiryuu, the dragon, and we've got Genbu, the tortoise and the snake. There has been a legend passed on through the people of Hokkan for thousands of years. Konan, Kutou, and Sairo all have similar legends. It says that one day, when Hokkan's need is great, a girl from another world will appear to save the country. She will be the Genbu no Miko. With her seven warriors of Genbu, she will save Hokkan by summoning Genbu."

"So you're placing all your hopes on an old legend?"

"What other choice do we have? Don't get me wrong. We're preparing for battle, but everyone knows it's hopeless."

It was so sad. I felt as though my heart was breaking as he told me this. It looked as though his was too. Was this the people of Hokkan's reality? Invasion and death? It wasn't fair.

Then again, this was my reality too now. Even if I wasn't crazy, I was here now and I had no idea how to get back home. I crawled back over to my side of the tent and huddled into the mound of blankets.

"So if you don't live out here, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm looking for her."

"For the Genbu no Miko?"

"Yes." I considered this.

"Fair enough," I said. He just shrugged.

"We should be getting to bed. It's late," Chamka said.

"Right."

"You realize that you're going to have to share those blankets, right?" I blushed again. I'd just assumed he'd had more. He laid down beside me. We weren't to close, but I could still feel my face burning. I was sleeping with a man. My father would kill me.

* * *

Surprisingly I did sleep. For a time, anyway. I dreamt of a turtle and a snake. They wound their way through my dream until finally I awoke with a gasp. The tent was shining with a pale green light. I sat up and looked around, wondering where it was coming from.

It was coming from me.

With a gasp I saw that my hand was glowing green. My arms and legs were as well.

"Chamka!" I cried. He rolled over and muttered something. I determinedly shook him awake.

"What?" he asked, clearly annoyed. Then he just stared. "You're green…" he whispered, clearly shocked.

"I noticed! Why?"

"I…" he stopped. "I don't know." He reached out to touch me. His hand rested on my shoulder for a second, then went through it. I gasped as I realized what was happening. I was disappearing! It was just like what I remembered.

"I think I'm going home," I whispered. Then I was gone.

I found myself floating through space once again. Everything was green and ethereal. Then the green broke and I saw my home. I almost cried in joy. Finally this nightmare was over. My father was there. He was in the study, furiously reading the book. I reached out for him.

Then I was being sucked back. I cried out in fear. No! I didn't want to go back!

"Papa!" I cried. But he couldn't hear me.

And I was back. Back in that cursed tent. Chamka was leaning over me, his eyes wide.

"I found you," he said in an awed whisper. "You're the Genbu no Miko."


	3. Chapter 2: Her Every Wish

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fushigi Yuugi.

_Chapter 2: Her Every Wish_

* * *

**Narrator**

"You're the Genbu no Miko."

Takiko stared at Chamka, not understanding what he'd just said. Her mind was still trying to process what had just happened.

"What?" she asked.

"You must be. That light… It was the light of Genbu."

"Are you telling me that _I'm_ the girl from that legend you told me about? You must be crazy."

"Think about it. It's the only logical explanation for what just happened!"

"There is no logical explanation for what just happened!" Takiko cried. "There's no logical explanation for any of this! I'm just… I'm just an ordinary student." She buried her face in her hands. "Why is this happening?"

Chamka was taken aback. This wasn't how this was supposed to happen. The Genbu no Miko was supposed to appear from the heavens and save them. She was supposed to be a sacred creature who knew what to do! This girl was no such thing. No, she was young and scared. She had no idea what was going on.

"But…" He searched for the right words. "But you have to save us. We need you." He reached out to her, but she pushed him away. She curled up in a small ball in the corner. She couldn't process this. How was she supposed to get home? Where was she anyway? In that book? That was impossible. Then again, so was disappearing in a green light and reappearing in a cold, snow-covered land. So was everything that had happened that day.

_'Wake up Takiko,'_ she kept thinking. _'This has to be a dream. There's no other explanation.'_

Chamka retreated to the other end of the tent. It was clear enough that she didn't want him near him. In the year he had searched for the Genbu no Miko he had never dreamed that he would find her like this. He absently rubbed that spot on his lower back. What did he do now?

They stayed like that for hours, each in their own minds. Chamka was at a loss. He stroked Bluma, as though that would help. The horse looked at him reproachfully, as though even Bluma knew he should be doing _something_. But what? He'd always thought the hard part would be finding the Genbu no Miko. After that he'd just assumed that she'd know what to do and he wouldn't have to. It looked as though he was going to have to be the leader for now.

Finally Chamka's pity got the better of him. He dug in his pack before he found some jerky. The girl hadn't eaten for hours. She had to be starving. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Miko-sama," he began, but she pushed his hand away.

"Don't call me that!" He hesitated.

"Takiko-sama," he tried again. "You should eat. You must be starving." She looked up at him and he saw that he eyes were red and her cheeks wet. Pity surged up in him again. This wasn't fair for her.

He held out the jerky and she hesitantly took it. The two ate in silence. Finally she spoke.

"What am I supposed to do now?" she asked. She sounded lost. She sounded like Yanata. His heart almost broke at the realization. She looked like Yanata too. She had the same, long, black hair and innocent face. They were probably the same age.

"Now you have to summon Genbu," was his reply. What other answer could he give?

"That's not what I mean," she murmured.

"Then what do you mean?"

"I'm not your Genbu no Miko. I'm sorry, but you're just going to have to keep looking. I just want to know how to get home."

"But you have to be the Genbu no Miko! We need you!"

"I don't care. I need to go home!" she cried. "I'm sorry, but you don't understand. I have a home and a life. I have people I love. I have to go back there. I can't stay here." Chamka searched his mind for some way to convince her to stay. It didn't matter if he felt sorry for her. Hokkan's survival depended on her staying!

"There is no way for you to go home," he finally said.

"But there must be!"

"If there is I certainly don't know it." At least he didn't have to lie to her.

"Then I'll just have to find someone who does!"

"Good luck. You're from another _world_, Takiko-sama," he said. "I don't know about you, but I don't know anyone who knows how to cross between worlds."

"But surely someone can help me."

"No, I don't think they can." Tears welled up in her eyes again.

"Don't cry…" Genbu, he hated it when girls cried. He awkwardly patted her back. "It's not that bad."

"How so?" He hated that he had to think for a second before replying.

"Well… You're not crazy." Takiko glared at him and he grinned sheepishly. Bluma snorted, as if the horse knew how stupid of an answer he'd given. At least she wasn't going to cry.

* * *

It took hours for Takiko to fall asleep. Chamka watched her face. The rest of her was cocooned in his blankets. She clearly wasn't used to cold. She looked so much more peaceful when she was asleep. This was the Genbu no Miko? A part of him rebelled at the idea. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. Another part knew that this was how it was. He was convinced that she was the Genbu no Miko. That green light proved it. But how could he convince her to take on the role?

Did it even matter if she agreed? She was a small girl. He could easily over power her. He could take her with him by force. It wouldn't be that hard. But no… How could he do that? He would hate himself if he tried. He needed her to come willingly.

He puzzled for hours over the question. The howling wind outside and Bluma's occasional snort were the only sound. Finally he fell into a dreamless sleep.

He awoke the next morning with his answer. The snow had stopped, he realized happily. He allowed his ring of restriction to drop. He'd worried it wouldn't be enough. The ring of restriction was never meant to keep things safe. He set about starting a fire. It didn't take long for Takiko to sleepily come out of the tent.

"It's freezing out here," she said. She was still wearing that strange dress. A "nightgown", she'd called it. It didn't look like any nightgown he'd ever seen. Then again, surely sleepwear was different in other worlds.

"We need to get you some better clothes," he said. They were a full week away from Tolan and even further than that from any other towns. Where would he get her some clothes? She couldn't wear that. Dear Genbu, she'd have to wear something of his. It wasn't right. Women should _not_ be wearing men's clothes. But he couldn't let the Genbu no Miko freeze to death and she couldn't travel rapped in blankets. It just wasn't practical. Did he have a choice? He sighed, resigned.

"You'll have to wear something of mine, for now. It's not proper, but you'll freeze like that." Takiko nodded. She didn't seem bothered by the thought that she'd be wearing men's clothing. Strange. A few short minutes later she was clothed in an oversized shirt, tunic, and pants. It was lucky they weren't falling off, but they were warm. She wouldn't freeze. She wasn't going to fit into his boots though. Her feet would have to remain bare. Chamka sighed, wishing he had some women's clothes. It was just wrong for her to be wearing men's. She looked immensely strange.

It didn't take long for their breakfast was ready as well. It wasn't much, but they were in the middle of nowhere. They had to make due. He'd be able to get her some real food once they reached Tolan.

Takiko couldn't quite decipher what was in the bowl Chamka had placed in front of her, but it would be rude to refuse to eat it. She figured it was some Hokkan dish. Carefully she took a bite and nearly choaked. The dish was bitter and probably burnt. Did people actually eat this stuff? It was horrid. She looked hesitantly at Chamka, who didn't seem to be having any trouble with his meal.

"You're not a very good cook, are you?" she asked. She really hoped that was it. A blush rose up on his tan face and she grinned, relieved that her guess had been correct.

"Yeah, well, it's what you're gonna get," he replied. She laughed. It was on the tip of her tongue to say that she would do the cooking from then on. Then she remembered that she wouldn't be staying very long. She had to get back home.

Takiko managed to choke down most of her meal. She was hungry, and she had a feeling that until she got back home most of her meals would be like that. She might as well get used to it. Chamka didn't seem to have any trouble. Then again, he'd cooked it.

Once she was done she went back inside the tent. She had to think of a way to get back home. How had she made that green light appear? She tried to remember, but it had just sort of happened. It was so strange. Perhaps something had caused it. If the book in her world had taken her here, perhaps something here could take her back. She tried to think of anything she could have done that might have acted as a trigger, but nothing came to her.

Chamka opened the flap of the tent. Now was as good as ever, he supposed. She had to become the Genbu no Miko, and the thought of forcing her was not a pretty one. He'd much rather reason with her.

"Takiko-sama," he began, "did I ever tell you how the Genbu no Miko will save Hokkan?"

"You're still on that? I'm not becoming the Genbu no Miko." He shook his head.

"Fine. But do you know how she does it?" Takiko sighed.

"I suppose you must have some sort of point. She summons your god Genbu, right?"

"Yes, but that's not all. She summons the god after she finds the seven warriors of Genbu: Tomite, Namame, Uruki, Hatsui, Umiyame, Hikitsu, and Inami. Then the god will grand her three wishes. One, she will use to save Hokkan. The other two are her own." His words sounded familiar to Takiko. They were so close to the intro to her father's book.

"_This is the story of a girl who gathered the seven seishi of Genbu, and acquired the power to make her every wish come true,"_ she remembered.

"I suppose you have a point," was all she said.

"If you become the Genbu no Miko, then after you've saved Hokkan couldn't you just wish to go home?" he asked. He watched as she processed what he'd said. Then her eyes grew wide and she looked at him.

"You're not lying, right?" she asked.

"Why would I lie?"

"Because you want me to become the Genbu no Miko. It's not like you ever mentioned it before." Chamka shook his head. She was a suspicious girl all right.

"I swear to you, I'm not lying," he said.

"Then you're right. I could wish to go home." She thought a bit more, then said, "If I were to become this miko of yours — and I'm not saying that I will — how would I go about finding these warriors?" Chamka grinned. The question he'd been waiting for.

"Every seishi will have a symbol that appears somewhere on their body. If you agree to become the Genbu no Miko, you'll only have to find six more." She looked at him questioningly. Slowly the room began to glow with a green light. It was the same green light that had surrounded Takiko not so long ago, only this time it was coming from Chamka. He lifted up the back of his shirt. There, on the smooth, lower left part of his back, about three inches above his pants, was a Chinese symbol.

* * *

**Tomite**

"Xu," Takiko read. "Void." She sounded awed, something that did good things for my ego.

"As you can see, I am the Genbu Seishi Tomite."

"Tomite? Then why did you tell me your name was Chamka?"

"Chamka is my real name. Tomite is my seishi name. When I find the miko — if you become the miko — I will leave the name of Chamka behind." I let my symbol fade and covered my back once more. Takiko looked sad.

"You'll just let go of your name. Isn't that like letting go of yourself?" Sometimes she didn't make any sense. Chamka was a name. Tomite was a name. What difference did it make what I was called? I shrugged.

"They are both my name," I explained. She sighed.

"I suppose I should start calling you Tomite then," she said. I could feel my smile widening.

"Does that mean you'll become the Genbu no Miko then?" I asked. Another sigh.

"I don't see what choice I have. Yes. I'll be your Genbu no Miko. For now anyway." I could have kissed the girl. Finally we had our Genbu no Miko. Hokkan would be saved.

"You won't regret this!" I told her happily. I would make sure she wouldn't. I'd been waiting for this moment my entire life.

We didn't stay much longer. In a few hours we were ready to go. I had decided we would go to Tolan. We could get Takiko clothes and, even more importantly, shoes there. In the meantime we'd rapped her feet in warm clothes. It wasn't as good as proper shoes, but she wouldn't get frostbite. She was having trouble walking in them though.

The emperor was also in Tolan. I was sure that he knew the legend much better than I, and he would have the power to help us on our quest. I could only hope he was as kind as people said. I had only been to the capital three times and, of course, I had never even come close to the emperor.

Takiko didn't know how to ride a horse, which wasn't a problem I had anticipated. The fact that Bluma hated saddles didn't help. I didn't even have one with me. Getting her on him was… a challenge.

"Just put your foot in my hands and I'll give you a boost."

"I can barely walk. What makes you think I'll be able to get up there?" Damn her lack of shoes.

"Well then how do you suggest you get up there?"

"I don't know! You're the horse expert!" Damn her lack of suggestions.

Finally I just lifted her as high as I could. Which, of course, resulted in her lying half on, half off the horse, with her feet on one side and her head on the other.

"Now what?" she asked. Great. This was just perfect.

With some struggling and far too much cursing we managed to get one of her legs on the other side. Which resulted in her sitting on the horse. Backwards. Damn, damn, damn, damn.

"Arg!" I threw up my hands in frustration.

"Wait, I think I can turn around," she said. She struggled to first sit side saddle, then the correct way. Of course, she fell of the horse. She was lucky I caught her.

Now we had to go through the whole process again. Oh, fun. By the time we'd gotten her situated in front of me, Bluma was not happy. Were we going to have to do this every day? I'd kill myself.

To make matters worse, Takiko was clearly terrified. She'd never ridden anything except some strange metal creature from her world she called a "car". The concept didn't make much sense to me. How could anything go so fast? Her world had to be a strange place.

Takiko was gripping Bluma's mane as though it were a lifeline. Fortunately it didn't hurt Bluma, but she was leaning forward to do it and I was worried she'd fall. I took one of her hands in mine. Her grip was like a vice.

"Calm down," I told her. It was a good thing I'd decided not to trot. She'd fall off in an instant. What sort of person didn't learn to ride a horse?

"I'm calm," she said. I don't think I'd ever heard a more obvious lie. Her voice was tense and high and her grip on my hand tightened as she said it. I sighed.

Eventually she did calm down, after she realized that I wouldn't let her fall off. Which was good, seeing as we'd be doing this all week. The ride after that was a fairly uneventful. Until we stopped for lunch, that is. Then I had to get her off of Bluma without letter her fall, attempt to make some food she might actually like, and get her back on, which was always a joy.

Dear Genbu, I was going to have to survive a week of this? I didn't know if I could make it that long…

--


	4. Chapter 3: Graupel

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fushigi Yuugi.

_Chapter 3: Graupel_

**Narrator**

* * *

A horse trudged though the snow, the clouds covering even the stars that could light his way. Hokkan nights could be treacherous — few dared travel during them — and yet, a man and a woman rode on this horse. They looked battered and travel worn. The woman leaned against the man, asleep. The wind whipped her long, black hair into her face, but she didn't stir. The man guided the horse without reigns or saddle, keeping a protective arm around his companion. Watchful eyes darted everywhere, looking out for any danger. He knew the treachery the night brought.

Tolan sprawled in the distance. It could be seen through the thick snow as a blurry point of light on the plain. Hokkan's only city was truly a sight to behold. It was unmatched by any of the other countries, or so the man thought. How could anything even come close to its splendor?

Tomite nudged Takiko awake. After a week on the road the poor girl was exhausted. She'd never complained though, a fact for which he was grateful. She stirred and cracked open an eye.

"What?" she asked sleepily. Tomite pointed.

"Tolan," he told her. She sat up straighter and strained to get a better look. "It's not as far as it looks. We're only a few hours away." Takiko yawned.

"Does that mean we keep riding?" she asked. He shook his head.

"No. It's best not to ride after dark. We've already been out too long. We should sleep some and we'll ride in first thing tomorrow morning."

After a week of practice it wasn't hard to get Takiko off the horse. Over the time they'd traveled together they'd developed something like a system. She brushed and fed Bluma as he set up the tent. He'd gathered that she didn't like to be useless. She also didn't like his cooking, riding, and the cloth they'd rapped around her feet. She never said anything to him, but he'd noticed the muttering she did to herself. She was a strange girl, that was for sure.

Once Bluma had successfully been coaxed inside the tent Takiko collapsed into her mountain of blankets and was asleep instantly. Tomite laid down beside her. He was exhausted himself, and yet somehow he couldn't sleep. They would make it to the capital the next day. His first priority had to be getting Takiko some decent clothes. She couldn't go walking around in his. It wasn't decent. A cheep inn and a hot bath were also high on the list. He had no idea how he was to get an audience with the emperor. Was he just supposed to walk up to the gate and declare he'd found the Genbu no Miko? That didn't seem appropriate. He sighed and felt Takiko shift beside him. She murmured something in her sleep. He looked at her. For a second he thought she was awake, but her eyes were closed and her breathing regular.

He wondered if she would really summon Genbu. Takiko had insisted that she was only taking on the role because it was the only way for her to get home. If she ever found another way, Hokkan would loose its priestess.

Even if she didn't disappear, Tomite knew their journey would not be an easy one. There were reasons that the miko had seishi to protect her. This girl was not the powerful protector he had imagined. Could she even survive?

This line of thought was not conductive of sleep. Frustrated, he sat up and tugged on his boots, trying to be as quiet as possible. He stepped outside the tent.

Hokkan was all around him. There was no other way to describe it. Snow, wind, and cold _were_ Hokkan. For its residences, there was no way to separate them. It was beautiful. Mountains stretched out in front of him. Tolan lay behind him. Snow was everywhere — white, pure snow. He loved this. This was what he would fight to protect, no matter what the cost.

He heard a rustling behind him. Despite his best efforts it seemed he had woken Takiko up.

"What are you doing out here?" He scowled, annoyed at having his moment ruined by another human being. Then he smiled at his own foolishness. He'd woken her up. He had no business being annoyed at her.

"I couldn't sleep," he offered as explanation.

"So you decided to come out in the freezing snow and wind?" Well when she put it that way… He laughed. The snow swallowed the sound, creating an almost eerie effect. Takiko shivered. Tomite spread his arms wide.

"Look around you Takiko. You're in the most beautiful place on earth," he said. She looked. All she saw was snow. Snow and the ghosts of those it had taken. She looked back at Tomite.

"I don't see it," she said. He shook his head.

"You must be blind."

"All I see is snow. What's so special about snow?" He sighed, resigned.

"Maybe you will, someday." She couldn't stop the bitter smile. She didn't think she'd ever feel anything but hate for this place.

"I'm going to bed. Freeze if you like." She went back inside the tent and curled back up in the blankets. She didn't know what he saw in this wasteland. _'I suppose it _is_ his home,'_ she thought. Still, Hokkan was the least hospitable place she'd ever been to. It was always cold, usually snowing, and rarely sunny. She wanted to go home. She wanted to walk by the Kitakami River and watch the boats. She wanted to see Mount Iwate, looming in the distance like a parent watching over all of Morioka. Her father always said it looked like Mount Fuji. She wouldn't know. She'd never seen Mount Fuji. She probably never would now.

She heard Tomite enter the tent. Before long he laid down beside her once again. There was silence, and yet she knew he wasn't sleeping.

"I should apologize," she finally said. Her back was to him, but she could tell he was surprised. He hesitated, not knowing what to say, so she continued. "This is your home. You should love it. I, an outsider, have no right to insult it." Again, there was silence for bit as he decided how the best way to respond might be.

"You are the Genbu no Miko. It is your right." She flinched. She was trying to be nice, seeing as they'd probably have to deal with each other for a while.

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm hardly some all powerful savior," she told him bitterly. "I'm just Takiko. There's nothing special or important about me in my world. I'm just a schoolgirl. I don't feel any different here and I don't want to be treated any different, so just stop doing it."

"But Takiko," had he called her the Genbu no Miko, or even Takiko-sama, she probably would have hit him, "here you are important. You're the girl who will save our country. As long as you're the Genbu no Miko you'll have to get used to it."

"But I don't have to hear it from you." He was silent for quite some time.

"Fine," he finally said. She grinned. Impulsively she reached over and gave the older man a quick hug before turning over and snuggling into the blankets.

"Good night, Tomite," she said.

"Good night," he replied, his face burning. Had she been able to see, it probably would have sent her into fits of giggles. As it was, she was quickly asleep. Tomite, on the other hand, lay awake for quite some time before finally drifting off.

* * *

**Tomite**

Mornings had gotten infinitely better since Takiko learned to make tea. According to her she already knew, but I didn't buy it. Her first attempts had been horrid. Tea wasn't my thing, but it made her infinitely more pleasant in the mornings. It wasn't worth even trying to talk until she'd had a cup. At least she was a good cook. She made strange food, but it was better than anything I could do so I wasn't complaining.

With Takiko hidden under a cloak we set off. I refused to let her make her first appearance in the capital wearing men's clothes. I couldn't let her take them off, but at least I could hide them until we got her something better.

It didn't take us long to reach the gates. I don't think Takiko realized how big the capital was. She marveled at their size and the craftsmanship that had gone into them. They were huge, heavy gates. It took six, big men to open or close them. There were intricate carvings of our mythology, legends, and ways of life all throughout the frame. The metal work also had pictures pressed into it. They were open now, although guards stood by it. They must not have found anything to suspicious about us, however, as they let us pass without comment.

Tolan was as busy as ever. I could tell that Bluma didn't like it. We'd never spent much time in crowded places. I stroked his neck, calming him. He would be in a nice, warm stall soon enough.

Takiko was making it sickingly obvious that she had never seen the capital, or anything like it for that matter. She was trying to look at everything. The smallest things seemed to give her infinite excitement. I was pretty sure pickpockets everywhere were memorizing her face. Ah well. It couldn't be helped. I had acted the same way the first time I had seen the capital. Of course, I had been eight at the time, but that was beside the point. I was pretty sure that her world had nothing that could rival Hokkan's capital. It was a wonder to behold.

The inn I found was in a decent part of the city, and the innkeeper owed me a favor so I was pretty sure I could get a discount. Soon Bluma was happily in his stall and Takiko and I had a room of our own. I was thankful she didn't seem to mind us sharing one. We had been sleeping in the same tent for a week, and I didn't have that much money to spare. There were separate beds. It didn't seem to bother her.

"You stay here," I told her. "Don't leave the room. I'll be back in a few hours."

"Where are you going?"

"I need to pick up a few things. Just stay here." She pouted, which was good enough for me.

Takiko's clothes were the first things on my list. I had to estimate her size, and I dearly wished that I had asked her what it was, but I managed to get her two outfits, something formal, and a pair of boots that I was pretty sure would fit. I think the woman who sold them to me thought I was more than a bit strange, but I'd never see her again so it hardly mattered.

My next stop was a couple old acquaintances whom I asked about the emperor. These three old men had bought from my father when he came to the city. They were a group of greedy, money grubbing, old merchants, but they were honest, if not the most pleasant people to be around.

I picked up some dinner for Takiko and I and then headed back to the inn. Takiko was nowhere in sight when I opened the door to our room and for a moment I panicked. Then I heard the soft sound of splashing water from the bathroom.

"Takiko?" I called.

"I'm in here," she replied, much to my relief. She hadn't left.

"I've got food when you get out."

"Okay. I'm almost done."

"I've got proper cloths for you, too. Can I just hand them through the door?"

"Um… Yeah, okay." I opened the door as little as possible and pushed one of the outfits through. Small, wet hands took it from me.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

She was out shortly. I was relieved to see that her new clothes fit. She also didn't look like some sort of crazy person anymore. She actually looked… pretty.

"Do I pass your inspection?" she asked, her hands on her hips. I felt heat rush to my face. I hadn't meant to stare.

"You'll do," I said, trying to sound nonchalant. She laughed.

"I'm glad you approve. Where's this food you got us? You didn't cook it, did you?"

"I knew you wouldn't eat it if I did. You can relax. I bought it." I took out the food. We didn't have a real table in our room so we improvised. Takiko laid out a sheet on the floor and we had what she called a "picnic". I called it eating on a sheet, but whatever.

It wasn't particularly nice or expensive food, but Takiko loved it. I think she'd just assumed that all of Hokkan's citizens were as bad of cooks as I am. I was getting the feeling that she had not enjoyed the trip here. She clearly wasn't used to traveling. I'd have to hope she'd like the capital enough to make up for it.

"Tomorrow we'll see if we can get an audience with the emperor," I told her. "A few acquaintances of mine are going to meet up with us. They have some connections with one of his advisors. We'll be able to see him."

"But not the emperor?"

"We've got to talk to the advisor first. He may be able to get us an audience with the emperor. He's not an easy man to see." I didn't mention that the man we were going to see was one of the lowest ranked advisors. It would probably take more than just him to get us an audience. My father's old friends were quite rich and well connected, but I'd be hard pressed to find someone well enough connected to get us an audience with anyone of a higher rank.

I finished before Takiko and went to take a bath. The bath wasn't particularly big or fancy but the water was warm and that was all that mattered. I soaked for a while, shutting my eyes and just lying there. It's surprising how relaxing a good bath can be. I felt the tension ease out of my muscles. I had nothing to worry about. I was one of the Genbu Seishi. How could the emperor deny Takiko and I an audience? He surely knew how desperate the times were. The Genbu no Miko was our only hope.

I took the hard, hand-made soap and scrubbed. I scrubbed until my skin was raw and pink. I had a week's worth of dirt on me and I definitely was ready to be clean again. I drained the tub and got out, leaving small puddles on the floor. Once I was dressed I left the bathroom. While I had been soaking and thinking Takiko had cleaned up the remnants of our meal. She was curled up on her bed sleeping soundly. I quietly got into my own bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

The day dawned bright and sunny. Takiko and I slept through it. We also slept through the bird's songs and the lightly falling snow. By the time we woke up (which really wasn't even that late) the snow was up to out ankles and it was falling fast. It was another normal day in Hokkan.

My "friends" met us outside the inn. The pompous fools were falling over themselves to be Takiko's new best friend. Each was sure that she was their ticket to riches. She was polite and courteous to all of them, but her shoulders were stiff and her back ridged. I smiled to myself. She may not like it, but Takiko was already a master politician. None of the merchants had a clue that she would rather be talking to just about anyone.

We weren't meeting the advisor at the palace. I was disappointed, but had expected as much. Instead we were meeting him at his own home. I was wearing my best clothing and Takiko looked stunning in a rust colored dress. Her collar and the cuffs of her sleeves were grey and under the dress she wore grey pants. And yet as the houses got bigger and bigger I felt as though both of us were severely underdressed.

The advisor, or Houjin, as I was told his name was, had a huge house. He clearly did not shy away from showing his wealth. Statues stood out in front and he had his own personal guards. If this was the lowest of the emperor's advisors I never wanted to see where the other's lived.

The guards showed us into Houjin's personal study. There was a round, balding man dressed in only the finest of furs. The merchants bowed. I did not, and when Takiko started to curtsey I stopped her. We may not have been rich or extremely well dressed but I was one of the Genbu Seishi and she was the Genbu no Miko. The emperor himself was the only one I would bow to.

Houjin didn't seem to notice my disrespect. He welcomed us with a deep, jolly voice.

"Welcome, welcome my friends. Would you like something to eat? Drink?" He didn't wait for us to reply and soon we were seated with refreshments brought by servants. The man seemed to be a bundle of energy. Even while seated he couldn't stay still. His fingers drummed on the table or his foot tapped the ground.

"So, my friends," he began once we were all seated, "you said you had urgent news for me. I assume it has something to do with these two younglings. What's going on?" All three merchants looked at Takiko and I, and Houjin, seeing that they were waiting for one of us to speak, also turned to us questioningly.

"Sir, I am the Genbu Seishi Tomite. Takiko here is the Genbi no Miko. We —" Houjin cut me off.

"That's a mighty high claim. You two are just youngsters. Do you have any proof?" I pulled up the back of my shirt and allowed my symbol to glow. Green light filled the room.

"Surely you know us better than to think we would bring you a fake," said one of the merchants. "We've known Chamka since he was just a boy. His father would brag to us about how his son is one of the Genbu Seishi before he died; Genbu rest his soul."

Takiko looked at me out of the corner of her eye. What she was thinking I couldn't tell. I hadn't told her about my family. I didn't want her to know. I didn't want to see the pity I knew would be there.

Houjin sighed. "I'm afraid that won't be enough to get you an audience with the emperor, which is what I'm assuming you want." The man was no fool. I could give him credit for that. "With the recent turmoil there have been and influx of people pretending to be the Genbu no Miko or her seishi in order to get protection from the emperor. There have been some very convincing fakes. I've even heard of someone who managed to make a glowing tattoo for a symbol."

"Then what can we do? We must see the emperor." Houjin sighed and drummed his fingers on the table.

"What about the girl?" he asked. "What proof can you offer that she's the Genbu no Miko? She doesn't look special to me." Takiko looked up in surprise.

"I saw her disappear and reappear in the green light of Genbu myself," I said.

"Again, that won't be good enough. They won't believe your word alone. Unless she can do it on command." He looked at Takiko quizzically.

"I don't know how I did it," Takiko admitted. Houjun leaned back in his chair, still drumming his fingers.

"I can't help you," he told us. "You have no real proof of who you are. You won't get anywhere near the emperor without something better than this."

"But we don't have anything better!"

"Well then there's nothing I can do. That's the way the world works boy." The room was silent. Was this it? I didn't know where to go from here. The emperor was supposed to help us. He was powerful and wise. I hated to admit it, but I'd made my plans around the assumption that he would help us. I didn't even know where to begin.

"What if we were to show him this?" From some hidden pocket Takiko drew out three coins. "I don't know why I had them with me," she said, "but I found them in the pocket of my nightgown. It's yen, the currency from my world. I doubt you'll find anything like it here." Houjin reached across the table and took the coins, studying them closely. He brought out a magnifying glass to look even closer at them.

"Hm…" he said.

"Well?" I asked. "Will that do?"

"Hm…" At that moment I wanted to kill the man.

"You're right. I've never seen anything like this." He passed the coins back to Takiko and drummed his hands for another minute. "Come with me. I will take you to the palace. I can't make any promises though!" he warned.

Takiko and I left with him. The merchants stayed behind. For now, at least, their part was done. I can't say I was sad.

"That was a good move," I told Takiko. "Why didn't you tell me you had those things?"

"I didn't see any reason to. They're just coins, Tomite."

"Yeah. Coins from another _world_." She shook her head.

* * *

The palace made Houjin's home look like an old shack. Then again, it was meant to. It was composed of several buildings with a wall that only a select few could enter surrounding it. It was the prize of all Hokkan's architecture.

It took us quite some time to even be allowed inside the palace's grand walls. Houjin was allowed in, but he had to convince the guards that we were safe, which was no easy task. Once inside he led us through a maze or corridors and halls. I was completely lost. Had he left is there we probably never would have found a way out. Finally he pounded on a door.

"Yinjia!" he called. "I know you're in there you old lout! Open the door!" There was some muttered cursing and the door opened.

"What do you want this time, Houjin?"

"Remember that favor you owe me?"

"I already paid you back for that long ago an you know it. I'm not helping you this time." Houjin looked sheepish.

"Fine. If you do this for me I'll owe you a favor, okay?"

"Just tell me what you want." Houjin looked at us, looked at Yinjia, and then pulled the taller man down to his level so he could whisper furiously to him. I scowled. The whisper conversation lasted for a good ten minutes while Takiko and I fidgeted and strained to hear what they were saying. Yinjia then demended to see the coins, which Takiko produced. He examined my back (a most unnerving experience) and finally ordered us to come with him. We then went through the same experience ten more times with different men. Fun.

Finally we were told we would be able to see the emperor. Of course, by this time it was quite late, so we'd have to wait until the next morning. Guards escorted us down a long, dark hall.

I was suspicious. I am by nature. The hall was unusually dark and cold. Only the occasional torch lit it. We were told they were taking us to the emperor, but I hadn't liked half of the men we had met today. The only one I had actually liked, Houjin, had left us in the hands of less savory men hours before.

"Where are we going?" I finally asked. One of the guards responded by grabbing the back of my head and slamming it against the wall. I saw stars, or at least two of everything. Takiko's scream echoed across the hall.

"We've been given orders to throw you in prison," the captain said.

--


	5. Chapter 4: Six Hundred and Fifty

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fushigi Yuugi.

_Chapter 4: Six-Hundred and Fifty_

* * *

**Narrator**

It was cold. He noticed that before the pain. The pain was bearable. He'd had worse. He opened his eyes to find Takiko's worried face filling his vision.

"What the —" He pushed her away slightly so he could get a better look around. They were in a dungeon; that much at least was clear. The events of that day were slowly starting to come back to him.

"Damn it," he muttered. He wanted to punch something. All his hard work and he hadn't gotten near the emperor. Was this whole thing just a useless exercise?

"Are you okay?" Takiko asked. "I tried to bandage your head as best I could. There was so much blood…" She trailed off. He gingerly touched his forehead. A long strip of rust colored cloth was bound tight around it. He looked at Takiko's dress. She must have torn it because the bottom was ripped.

"I'm fine," he assured her. She didn't look convinced but said nothing. A scary thought occurred to him. Had they hurt her? They'd banged his head into a wall. He wouldn't have been surprised if they'd done something to her.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"They didn't hit me."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. Don't worry about me. You should be worrying about yourself." He shook his head. If she was sure…

"So what now?" she asked. Damn. He was supposed to be the one with the plan, wasn't he?

"I don't know," he admitted. She didn't look surprised. "How long have I been out?"

"Just a few hours."

Takiko was working very hard to keep the fear out of her voice. Panicking now would do them no good. She was worried about Tomite's head. He seemed to be fine, but what if he had a concussion? She didn't know what to do in this sort of situation!

Everything was wrong. All she wanted to do was go home. Why couldn't they just send her home?

A guard opened the door to place a tray of food inside the cell. Then he was gone. The food was edible, but only just. They ate it anyway. Takiko retreated to a corner of the cell. She tucked her knees under her chin. She wouldn't cry. She couldn't. She wanted to, and a week ago she would have, but now she couldn't. She'd grown to know a bit about Tomite in the short time she'd traveled with him. Crying wouldn't help. It would only make him angry with himself. She wanted him thinking of some way they could get out of this mess, not worrying about her. So she didn't cry — not because she was brave but because she was selfish, and she wanted this nightmare to end.

"I'm gonna get us out of here," Tomite assured her. She didn't respond. "I promise you I will." Again, nothing. He didn't try to speak again. Clearly Takiko had retreated into her own thoughts. Instead he paced. He was trying desperately to think of something — anything — but nothing was coming. Instead he kept getting distracted by things: his head, Takiko in the corner, the guards outside their cell. His concentration was shot.

Hours passed.

Finally Tomite gave up. He sat in his own corner. Takiko had long since curled up in a ball in her corner. He'd thought she was asleep but now he noticed her uneven breathing. He felt terrible. She'd been dragged into this world with no warning or preparation. Now she was in a cell and he couldn't help but feel that it was his fault.

His thoughts wandered. Takiko was still such a mystery to him. She was like no girl she'd never met. That should have been expected though. She was from a whole other _world_. He wondered if all girls in her world were like her. She'd once told him she was normal, but he couldn't picture it.

"Takiko?" he tried.

"What?"

"What's your world like?" She paused. How to describe her world? It was nothing like this one. She stared at the wall for a few minutes. He thought she wasn't going to answer, but then she spoke.

"My world… I don't know how to describe it, really. It's nothing like this one. In my world…" Again she stopped, trying to find the right words. "I lived in Tokyo before my father and I moved to Morioka. I grew up there. Tokyo was huge and busy. Everyone was always in a rush. No one ever talked to you. Life just kinda passed you by. But it was always interesting. Morioka is smaller — safer. Tokyo is much bigger than even your capital." Tomite scoffed. Bigger than Tolan? She had to be exaggerating.

"Don't scoff at me, Tomite. Tolan is huge and beautiful, but Tokyo is twice its size. Things are different in my world. This world… This world is like the past of mine, except in a different country from the one I live in."

"The past?"

"Yes. Not exactly though. My world has no men with strange powers or gods who can be summoned, and I don't believe it ever has. It certainly has no legends about other worlds. So it's different, but it is very similar to my world's past."

"Do you know a lot about your history?"

"My father studies the past. He's a scholar. I don't know nearly so much as him, but I've picked up a few things." She sounded so proud of the man. He had once been proud of his father.

"What's he like?"

"My father?"

"Yes."

"Papa is my world." He heard her voice break. He wondered if she was crying, but if she was he couldn't see it. Her back was still to him. "Papa is all I have left of my family," she went on. "My mother died a few years ago. A car accident."

"A car?"

"A car is like a cart, but it moves much faster and it made of metal." Tomite tried to imagine it and failed.

"I'm sorry about your mother," he said. The words sounded false, even to him. How many people had told him the same thing? It didn't really mean anything.

"It's okay." Of course it wasn't. It would never be okay. Tomite knew that, and yet he had said the same thing to dozens of people. "It's okay because I have Papa and he has me. I'm all he has left. He must think something horrible has happened. It's been a week. He's probably frantic."

Tomite's heart was breaking as she spoke. He could still remember… He could still remember that day in the snow. He knew the ache of not knowing — of hoping that somehow they had survived until he finally gave up that hope. Was that what her father was going through now? He had never thought of what her family was feeling as a result of her coming to his world.

"My family is dead," he said. His voice came out a harsh whisper. He wasn't sure what he was saying until he'd already spoken. He shouldn't be saying this to her. And yet, in that cold, dark cell, he did.

"It was a blizzard. It only takes one. My entire tribe — the Tan tribe — was wiped out. I wasn't there. I was in the capital. When I heard…" He didn't finish. He didn't have to. Takiko was looking at him for the first time in hours, her brown eyes fixed on his.

"I know," was all she said. It was all she needed to say. She knew that pain. No one who hadn't experienced it could. It was useless when others tried to comfort you because how could they know? In the end "I'm sorry" just didn't cut it. She left her corner and came to sit by him. She rested her head on his shoulder and shut her eyes. Her cheeks were wet, but she wasn't crying anymore.

They didn't know how much time passed like that. There was no way to tell the time. But for the first time since they'd met the silence was a comfortable one.

* * *

Someone was shouting angry words behind the thick door. A guard's gruff voice replied and more words were shouted. The door opened and a round figure appeared.

"I leave you two alone for a few hours and you end up in jail! Honestly."

"Houjin?" asked Tomite incredulously.

"Hello Tomite. Takiko. You two look awful."

"We haven't received the best hospitality this place has to offer." Takiko's voice was dry and humorless. Houjin laughed anyway.

"Well get up you two," he said. "I had to go through a lot of trouble to get this all sorted out. You owe me." Takiko and Tomite scrambled up to follow the man. Houjin led them through another assortment of mazes. When some of the guards tried to follow them the advisor hit them over the head himself. It didn't do them any harm, but they didn't follow. They just stood there with incredulous looks on their faces. Tomite didn't feel sorry for them in the least.

Houjin brought them to a much nicer part of the palace. Takiko was confused. She had expected him to lead them out of the palace, but instead it seemed as though he was merely taking them through another maze of wings.

"Where are you taking us?" she asked.

"I'm taking you to the emperor myself."

"Can you do that?" Houjin looked miffed.

"It's what I should have been able to do in the first place. It took me eons to convince those dimwitted numbskulls to let you see the man. Honestly. Just because they're technically higher ranked than me…" He continued to mutter under his breath. Takiko and Tomite shared a look and shrugged.

* * *

**Takiko**

I looked up at the pair of large ornate doors nervously. Inside was the emperor — Houjin didn't need to tell me that. I was suddenly aware of how silly I must look. My hair was messy, I was dirty, and the dress that had earlier been so elegant was torn. I was going to see an emperor looking like this? The entire day seemed surreal. After all, why not go see the most powerful man in the country looking like some crazy hobo? No one else seemed to mind.

"This is as far as I can take you. Good luck," said Houjin. I looked at the man. I barely knew him, and yet he had done so much for us. I couldn't think of a single reason why.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked.

"It's simple really. If you really are the Genbu no Miko, and I think you are, then I will be credited as the one who brought you to the emperor. Do you know what that means for my career?" I laughed. He was a strange man. I hugged him hard and fast.

"Whatever your reasons were, thank you for all you've done." Houjin's face was pink as he waved off my comment.

"Go now. He's waiting for you."

Tomite led the way through the doors. The room was long and narrow and quite large. Pillars supported the tall ceiling. A guard stood by each one of them, ready and alert. The floor was made of intricately patterned stone of green and black, the two colors weaving in and around each other in a never-ending dance. The walls were lined with woven tapestries depicting what I assumed was Hokkan's history and myths. I was surprised to glimpse one of a shadowy woman surrounded by seven symbols. I recognized the one that glowed on Tomite's back. The largest of these tapestries was behind the grand throne. It depicted an image I remembered. A turtle with a snake wrapping around it — the two twining together, melding into one being so that I couldn't tell where one ended and the other began. It was the same image that had been in the front of my father's book.

Tomite bowed down low and I followed his lead with a curtsey.

"You may approach," came a voice from the end of the room. It was deep and beautiful — the kind of voice that was capable of moving hearts one day and armies the next. The speaker was in shadows at the end of the hall, sitting on the great throne. It didn't take a genius to figure out whom it was.

Tomite moved closer to the throne and sank into another bow. I copied him, my curtsey wobbling a bit. I hoped the emperor didn't notice.

"What are your names?" asked the emperor. He didn't seem to notice out attire.

"I am Tomite of the Genbu Seishi, and this is Takiko, the Genbu no Miko."

"Your name, 'Tomite of the Genbu Seishi.'"

"I —"

"Your _real_ name." Tomite paused. I was still in my curtsey and was struggling to stay that way. I kept losing my balance. If I were going to be in the emperor's presence any more after this I would have to practice. I wished he'd just let us rise.

"Chamka Tan, Heika-sama."

"Tan? We heard they were all dead."

"All but myself, Heika-sama. I was in the capital when the blizzard hit."

"We see." The voice showed no sign of pity. I could not tell what the emperor was thinking. Indeed, I was under the impression that any emotion he may show would be a calculated choice. The emperor said no more for a few minutes. I wondered if he was thinking or if he just gained pleasure from watching us sweat.

"You may rise, before the girl falls over." There was just a hint of amusement in his voice. I felt my cheeks burn.

"So you say you are the figures of legend. What proof can you offer us that your statement is true?" For what seemed like the thousandth time Tomite lifted the back of his shirt and allowed green light to fill the room.

"We have seen convincing fakes before, Chamka Tan. We need something more." That was my cue. I stepped forward.

"If I may, Heika-sama…" he nodded and I dropped the three yen pieces into a guard's offered hand. Six-hundred and fifty yen was what our fates rested on. A five hundred, a one hundred, and a fifty yen coin. If he didn't believe us would we be sent back to that small, cold cell? I'd just have to hope he would.

The emperor studied the coins for quite some time. I wished he would hurry up. Did he have to be so slow with everything he did? I wanted to scream.

"We have never seen anything like these," he finally said. "They come from no other country that we know of. You say these come from your would?"

"Yes. They are three yen coins; the currency in my world." The guard handed them back to me. The emperor stood for the first time and came into the light. I was surprised. He was very young — only seventeen or eighteen. He was… beautiful. Had I not heard his voice I may have even thought him to be a woman. His face was proud, and I supposed that he of all people had the right to be. He wasn't much taller than Tomite and yet he seemed to tower above my seishi.

"Six of our advisors came to us today," he said. "One told us that if we did not see you he would leave our service." He looked directly at me, his dark brown eyes fixed onto mine. I could not look away. "It seems you have already inspired our advisors to commit foolish actions. We wonder what else you may inspire." I wasn't sure if that was a compliment or an insult. Maybe it was neutral.

"I —" He raised a hand and I stopped abruptly.

"Guards!" Two came forward. "Escort our guests to their rooms. They are free to roam about, but stay with them at all times. Make sure their wounds are seen to and provide them with fresh clothes. We will confer on what we have seen today."

An emperor's orders are taken very seriously. The guards, two big, burly men, ushered us down the hall. Tomite's room was next to mine. There was even a conjoining door. I later found out that these were some of the smaller rooms of the palace, but they were huge by any normal standard. Everything in the palace seemed to be super sized. I was amazed that it hadn't lost its effect yet.

Within minutes servants arrived to usher us into our separate baths. The one who served me was a meek, small, mouse of a girl who squeaked every time I looked at her. She washed my back and had new clothing ready for me by the time I was done. She wouldn't tell me what happened to my old ones, only that they were "taken care of", and she was gone before I could even get her to tell me her name.

Tomite joined me in my room once his servant had left. His head was rapped with fresh, white bandages. I was glad. I had been worried, but it didn't seem that his wound was bad.

"You did really great today," he said, making me blush.

"Not really."

"No. You were placed in a very trying situation and you were great. Being in that cell… I should have done better. I'm supposed to protect you." I shook my head. He could be a fool sometimes.

"What could you have done? We got out. That's all that matters." He didn't press the matter but I could tell something was troubling him. I didn't ask. What was the point? If he hadn't told me yet he wasn't going to.

"What do you think is going to happen?" I finally asked.

"Do you want the truth, or something to make you feel better?" he replied wryly.

"Something to make me feel better."

"Everything's going to be fine. I don't see how the emperor couldn't believe us."

"And the truth?" He paused.

"I don't know."

* * *

A pounding on the door awoke me the next morning. It is not a secret that I hate mornings, and that blasted racket was annoying. I flung open the door to find the guard whom had been assigned to me standing in front of me with his fist raised.

"It's a god-awful hour of the morning. What on earth could you possibly want with me?" He took a step back. Had I not been in such a bad mood I probably would have cracked up. That's just what Tomite did. He was standing in his doorway, apparently having heard the commotion. His guard was smirking. I put my hands on my hips.

"Well?"

"The emperor wants to see you and the boy." Tomite's laughing stopped abruptly. I managed to crack a smile. He was just a boy now, eh? Apparently he'd been demoted.

"Fine. But he'll have to wait a few minutes." I shut the door in his face, just because I could, bathed and got dressed. When I opened the door again tea was waiting for me. Tomite must have informed them of my morning habits.

Our guards led us to a different room than the one we had met the emperor in. The doors of this one were smaller and more private. They led us in and then left, probably to stand outside the door like the dunces they were.

The room was a library. Cases filled with scrolls went from the floor to the ceiling. I breathed in musty sent. Books were books, wherever you went. I could already feel myself relaxing, just a bit. I couldn't help it.

The emperor stood by one of the cases. Tomite bowed and I curtsied. He motioned for us to rise. He held out his hand and I realized there was an old, green scroll in it. Tomite motioned for me to take it.

"You are the Genbu no Miko?" he asked. I didn't quite understand his meaning. Hadn't we already been through this? I answered anyway.

"I am, Heika-sama."

"Then you will save this country." I wanted to say no. I just wanted to go home. I didn't care about Hokkan.

"I will." He nodded.

"Then you must know the full extent of our crisis." I frowned. There was more? Tomite looked surprised but said nothing.

"Kutou soldiers have already begun attacking Hokkan."

--


	6. Chapter 5: House

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fushigi Yuugi.

_Chapter 5: House_

* * *

**Narrator**

"What do you mean they've already started attacking? I haven't heard of any attacks," said Tomite. He half thought the emperor was lying and that this was just another trick, but he couldn't see anyone joking about something so serious.

"You will not have. They are being clever," the emperor replied. "Surely you have heard about the Koshouka bandit attack?" Koshouka was a border town. They'd once thrived on the trade that had passed through Kutou and Hokkan. Tomite had heard of the destruction of the town, but bandits were not uncommon so, while it had been sad, it was not unusual.

"I did," he replied.

"Those were no bandits."

"What do you mean?"

"Kutou soldiers attacked the village. They did not wear Kutou armor or ride under a Kutou flag, but they were Kutou soldiers nonetheless."

"How do you know?"

"Do you question our sources, Chamka Tan?" Tomite swallowed. He couldn't forget whom he was speaking to. The emperor was not a person you should question. He bowed.

"No, Heika-sama."

"Good. We had a source in the town that, fortunately, survived the attack. He informed us of what happened. He was quite sure the attackers had been soldiers." Tomite's brow was furrowed. This meant that the situation was much worse than he had ever imagined.

"Koshouka is not the only town that had been attacked," the emperor continued. "We are currently evacuating all border towns, but we fear that if word leaks out that it is Kutou who is behind these 'bandit' attacks it will cause panic. We trust that you will show your… discretion."

"We won't tell anyone, Heika-sama," Takiko said.

"Very well." The emperor sighed and for the first time Takiko noticed that he had dark circles under his eyes. How much had the man been sleeping? She knew she couldn't ask. It would be disrespectful

"We do not expect Kutou to attack with winter so close. They will probably wait until spring, when at least some of the snow has melted." The snow never fully melted. At least not in the northern part of Hokkan or the moutains. But it would get better in spring and summer and Tolan was not far from more temperate Kutou. Here the snow would melt and the army would not have the trouble moving that they would have in the winter.

"So we still have some time," Tomite said.

"Yes. But it will not be easy."

"What is?" asked Takiko. The emperor cracked a smile.

"How much does she know?" he asked Tomite.

"Not much," Tomite admitted. "Her world has no inkling that this world exists. She came here by accident. I told her of the legend. She knows what she has to do."

"Then let us tell you more," the emperor said, this time to Takiko. "Sit." He motioned to the chairs in the center of the library.

"Hundreds of years ago Genbu came to our first emperor and gave him the scroll you now hold. It is called the _Shi Ji Ten Sho_." Takiko looked up, surprised.

"The _Shi Ji Ten Sho_? Are you sure?" The emperor paused, not expecting to be interrupted.

"We do not say things when we are not sure."

"Takiko, what's wrong?" asked Tomite. She stared at the scroll in her hands.

"_Shi Ji Ten Sho_. That was the name of my father's book."

"What are you talking about?"

"It was the _Shi Ji Ten Sho_ that brought me here. It was Papa's project. He'd just finished translating it and was showing it to me, but when I opened it a green light came out and I was here."

"You were brought here by a scroll?"

"Yes. Or a book — our version of scrolls." Tomite shook his head.

"You are a piece of work, Takiko," he muttered under his breath.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing." The emperor watched their exchange with sharp eyes that missed nothing. He raised one perfectly formed eyebrow and cleared his throat.

"May we continue?" Takiko's cheeks turned a pale pink and she ducked her head. Tomite clenched his teeth. Heika-sama did his best not to find their reactions comical.

"One he gave our first emperor the _Shi Ji Ten Sho_ Genbu spoke of the legend of the priestess. This will have been what Tomite told you.'

"That one day when Hokkan is in great danger a priestess will appear from another world to summon Genbu and protect it," Takiko recited.

"Yes," the emperor said nodding. "We know what must be done to summon Genbu once you have collected your seven seishi. There will be a ceremony. We won't bore you with the details yet. That can come later."

"Heika-sama," Takiko began hesitantly, "how am I supposed to find these seishi? I found Tomite completely by accident, and my understanding is that Hokkan is no small place." The emperor smiled wirily.

"No. We are the largest of the four nations. It will not be an easy task. The _Shi Ji Ten Sho_ should help you find your remaining seishi. Along with being critical to the summoning ceremony, it holds clues as to where they are. They are rather… vague, but they should help."

"So I pretty much just wander around searching for these people."

"That's the gist of it," Tomite said. The emperor raised a hand before Taikiko could respond.

"If you truly are the Genbu no Miko the seishi will be drawn to you and to each other. It was no coincidence that Tomite found you so soon after your arrival."

"So if I just wait here they'll eventually come?" The emperor was shaking his head before she had even finished the sentence.

"Eventually they _may_ come. But we don't have time to wait for them to appear of their own volition. That could take years. You must actively search them out." Takiko looked at the scroll in her lap. She had hoped this may be easy, but no such luck. She sighed.

"Where should I go first?"

"You must stay away from the Kutou border. Most people have already fled so the chances of finding any seishi there is slim. Go west."

"Heika-sama," Tomite began, "I met another seishi once. Chen Entato, or Hikitsu. We were only children at the time, but out tribes spent a summer on the same land. Last I heard he was on Mt. Black, but that was before…" He trailed off.

"Before what?" asked Takiko.

"Do you know what happened to the Han tribe?" he asked the emperor.

"I don't," the emperor replied.

"Bandits. It happened a few years ago. The entire tribe was wiped out." Takiko frouned.

"The Tan tribe, the Han tribe, Koshouka… Is it normal for so many tribes and towns to be completely wiped out?" Takiko asked.

"Hokkan is not an easy place to live," was all the emperor said. Turning back to Tomite he said, "Hikitsu may no longer be at Mt. Black, but it is a place to start. We suggest you go there first." Tomite nodded.

The door to the library slammed open, making Takiko and Tomite jump. The emperor barely moved a muscle. He calmly looked up at the guard standing in the door.

"Heika-sama! You're needed immediately." The guard was out of breath. Takiko wondered if he had he run the entire way there. The emperor rose.

"This is where we must leave you. Stay as long as you wish." With no apparent rush he strode to the door. He stopped just before leaving.

"Takiko," he said. "Save this country." And he was gone, the door clicking shut behind him. Takiko stared after him.

"I guess all the hopes of Hokkan are riding on me, eh?" she asked. She had never before understood the gravity of her decision to become the Genbu no Miko. For her it was just a way to get home. It was only means to an end. Now it was the fate of thousands of people. She wasn't sure if she was ready for that kind of responsibility.

"The hopes of Hokkan are riding on all of us, Takiko. You, me, Heika-sama. Hokkan needs a miracle and we're supposed to provide it."

"I guess." It didn't seem to comfort her. He searched for something to distract her.

"When do you think we should go?"

"You would know better than me, Tomite."

"Yeah, but you're the miko. You make the calls." She sighed wearly.

"Tomite…" He laughed.

"Okay, okay. We'll leave two days from now. That'll give us time to rest and get everything we need." Takiko nodded.

"Two days it is then."

* * *

The next two days were spent calmly. Takiko had expected them to be a rush of activity, but it seemed there were servants whose job it was to rush around getting everything ready. The emperor insisted that they stay in the palace. Their things were brought to their rooms and Bluma was installed in the royal stable (Tomite hoped it wouldn't get to his head). Everywhere she went people were bowing to Takiko. It was driving her crazy. The emperor had decided it would be best to keep her presence quiet so as to allow her to travel throughout the country more easily, but word seemed to have leaked out. At least no one outside the palace knew.

Takiko convinced Tomite to let her see more of the city the day before they left. Things were so different in Tolan from Morioka. She wanted to see it all.

Tomite followed her as she walked through the streets. She stopped at stalls, watched performers, and talked to the people she saw. He smiled to himself. Takiko truly seemed to be enjoying herself.

He tapped her on the shoulder. She turned away from the stall questioningly.

"I'll be right back. I'm just gonna get something to eat." She nodded and he meandered over to a man selling fresh dumplings. Some quick bartering gave him two at a good price. He was pretty sure Takiko would want one.

The man who made the dumplings was a huge (he had to be close to seven feet tall) and slightly slow. He chatted with Tomite for a few minutes, despite Tomite's best efforts to escape politely. The man didn't seem to catch his hints. Finally Tomite was able to make his way back through the crowd to where he'd left Takiko.

She wasn't there. Had she gone wondering off? Surely not. He had taken a while. Perhaps she had gotten bored. He asked the stall owner which way she had gone and followed the man's directions.

Takiko was completely lost. She hadn't meant to go far from where Tomite had left her and yet somehow she had. She had been in the busy marketplace but now the streets were empty. Where was everyone?

Takiko had grown up in a city. She knew that when people weren't out in broad daylight it was probably because it wasn't safe. She hugged herself and kept walking, hoping she'd be able to make it to a bigger street. How had she gotten herself into this situation? She felt unbelievably stupid. She didn't normally get lost. There had just been so much to see. She had gotten distracted and not paid attention to where she was going.

She heard footsteps behind her and spun around.

"Tomite?" For a moment she even thought it was him. Instead it was three other men. They stopped and looked at her. She felt a shiver run down her spine that had nothing to do with the cold.

"Um… Do you know how I can get back to the market?" she asked tentatively. She had no reason to believe these men weren't friendly. Yet. She might as well ask.

The men shared a look and she felt the bottom drop out of her stomach. Without waiting for them to answer she ran. She could hear them behind her. She turned only to find herself at a dead end.

"No," she whispered. She turned, but the men were already blocking her exit. She was trapped.

"Don't bother trying to scream," one of them said. He unsheathed a knife. The other two had similar weapons. The one who spoke grabbed her wrist. Soon she was forced up against the wall. She cried out and struggled to free herself, scratching at his face with her free hand. Her nails left long scratches on his cheeks.

"No! Stay away! Tomite!" she cried. "TOMITE!"

The man holding her gasped and fell limp. Another cried out in pain. An arrow sprouted from his side. Green light filled the ally.

"I am not in a forgiving mood." Tomite's voice was low and dangerous. His aura still glowed about him. Takiko had never seen Tomite so scary. Whenever his symbol had glowed in the past it had been a gentle, soft glow. Now it danced around him like green fire.

"You're a demon!" cried the uninjured man.

"Get out of here," was Tomite's only reply. They ran.

Tomite's aura slowly faded and Takiko leaned against the wall, her eyes still wide and scared. She could hardly believe what had just happened. He turned to her and the anger still in his eyes made her gasp.

"What were you thinking?" he yelled. "You disappeared on me and somehow wandered into the worst part of the city. Are you a fool? What —" He was cut off as she hugged him. Her sobs shook her slight frame. Despite himself he felt his anger ebbing away.

"You came." Her voice was muffled and quiet but he heard every word. "I called for you and you came."

Without even thinking about it he dropped his bow and wrapped both arms around her. He held her as tight as she was holding him.

"Don't ever do that again," he whispered. "Genbu, if they had… If I hadn't…" He shook his head. He was supposed to _protect_ her. He wasn't supposed to let things like this happen.

It took all his will power to pull away from her.

"Come on. I'm taking you back to the palace," he said. She didn't argue. The time for exploring was clearly over. Instead she took his hand in hers, her fingers intertwining with his as though they were meant to fit together.

He didn't let go of her until she was safely in her room at the palace.

* * *

**Shi-Hsiu**

The city was buzzing with rumors. The emperor tried to keep it quiet but servants gossiped and eventually that gossip spread to the city. Three days, they said. It had been three days since a mysterious girl had entered the palace. She was said to be the most beautiful girl in all of Hokkan. She had a bear of a man as her companion. The emperor's most trusted advisor had sworn to him that she was special.

They were saying she was the Genbu no Miko.

The girl who would save Hokkan — that's who they said she was. Many did not even believe the old legend was true, and who could blame them? They laughed at the rumors, saying that if the legend were true the miko would have appeared long before now. Now it was to late. With Kutou almost upon us, who could save us?

Some had fled. They had gone into Sairo or Konan, or even high into the mountains where they thought no army could find them. Most of us had stayed. I myself wasn't sure why. Perhaps it was a sense of duty, to stay and fight until the end. Perhaps they thought the time for flight had passed them by. Or maybe Tolan was simply their home, and they had some small sense of hope that it would remain that way.

Youlin sat by the window. She stared out it, but I knew she was not looking. She was rocking back and forth. One fist was on her mouth while the other hand swatted at the air.

"Youlin." I knelt beside her. Her eyes met mine, then flicked away.

"Youlin," I repeated, trying to capture her attention once more. I don't think she heard me. If she did I was ignored.

She made a moaning sound. She wasn't in pain. It was simply the only noise she made. She hadn't actually said anything in years. She used to write. When she wanted or needed something she knew to write it down. Sometimes it would be just nonsense, but it was something. Now… Nothing.

There was a knock on the door. I left her there, making sure to shut the door behind me. She wouldn't make noise. No one could ever know she was there. They would say a demon had her. Mom always used to say she was just a little closer to Genbu. Closer to the great beast god than even me. Maybe it was His voice that made her this way.

Mana filled the door. He was nearly seven feet tall and probably could have lost a few pounds. Okay, a lot of pounds.

"Shi-Hsiu!" he exclaimed, his loud voice booming throughout my home.

"Mana. Please come in." I stood aside and he made his way inside. He sat at my table. I could hear the chair groan under his weight. I could only hope he wouldn't break another one.

"I take it your here for your mother's medicine."

"Yeah. She's not doin' too good, Shi-Hsiu. I mean, she coughs an' she complains an' there's blood comin' up now. I dun know what t' do." I placed a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. His mother had lung rot. At this point it was just a matter of time. I could have… But no. I couldn't. I had to take care of Youlin. Using it was not an option. I would be exposed. People would ask too many questions. They would be too interested. Things might come out that were better left in the dark.

The medicine was on the shelf, just where I had put it. I knew she had to be due for a refill so I'd already had in prepared. I handed the tonic to him. It disappeared inside his hand.

"Did ya hear 'bout the miko?" he asked.

"That she's with the emperor? There isn't a person in all of Tolan who hasn't heard."

"Naw. I heard dat she'd leavin' t'day. She's gonna go find the rest o' the seishi. She's only got one. Tomite, I think. I dunno. Tomite's a seishi right?"

"Yes, he is. When is she leaving, Mana?"

"Dunno. Soon, probl'y." I nodded. If she were leaving from the palace she would undoubtedly be coming my way. Probably right down my street.

"How many people know she's leaving today?" I asked him.

"Dunno. Prob'ly not many." Which meant that the entire city could be on the watch for her. Mana wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed.

"Well, I should be gettin' outa yer way," he said standing.

"You're no bother," I said, but it was really just to be polite. I liked Mana, but only for short periods of time.

"Naw. I gotta be gettin' this to my mom anyways." I walked him the short distance to the door, said goodbye, and shut it with a soft click.

If she was coming I might be able to see her. The legendary Genbu no Miko…

Youlin was asleep. I picked her off the chair and laid her in her bed. I sat on the edge and stroked her hair. Someday soon I'd have to leave her. Who would take care of her then? If the Genbu no Miko had truly appeared then that day was closer than I liked to think.

No more than an hour later the sound of hoofs against the cobblestone reached my ears. I stood in the doorway of my house. The horse had no saddle or reigns. The boy atop it guided it only with his knees. His arms were wrapped around his companion, a girl. There was nothing special or different about her but I knew. They say that seishi are drawn to their miko. I suppose that may be true.

The rumors had exaggerated, but that was only to be expected. Tomite (if it was Tomite) was not a giant but just a boy. I guessed him at fifteen or sixteen. The girl was even younger. Maybe fourteen. She was beautiful, but I had seen women who far surpassed her.

Her eyes met mine and I felt a jolt of electricity go through my veins. It was as though she could see right through me and into my heart. Those brown eyes held mine for only a second, then she was looking elsewhere.

The horse passed by my house quickly. I watched them go, then retreated into my home once more. I rested my hand on my abdomen and allowed the symbol to glow. That character marked my fate. I moved to a mirror and lifted my shirt to see it. A skinny, black haired, green-eyed man looked back at me. My symbol glowed on the right of my abdomen. I let the shirt drop and the light fade. This simple character would rule my fate. I knew I would have to answer Genbu's call soon, but not yet. For now the character would go covered and hidden.

I went into my sister's room. There, on the table, lay a paper. One character was written on it. I looked at it and smiled wirily. Was this her way of telling me she knew what was going to happen? Was it just nonsense? I looked at the character again.

_'Shi.'_

--

AN: If you've read the original TGS or done some research on the seishi you should know which one Shi-Hsiu is. For those of you who don't, he'll be appearing again later in the story. And yes, Mana is the man who sold Tomite the dumplings and delayed him from getting back to Takiko. Just thought I'd stick than in for those of you who didn't catch it.


	7. Chapter 6: Silver Frost

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fushigi Yuugi.

_Chapter 6: Silver Frost_

* * *

**Narrator**

Takiko was not happy. She scowled darkly at Bluma's ears. The horse didn't seem to care. For once it wasn't snowing, but it was cold and windy and, as they were heading north, it was only getting colder. Even her heavy furs couldn't shut out the wind. Why Kutou would actually _want_ this God forsaken place was beyond her. She couldn't see anything here that was worth fighting a war for.

She and Tomite had joined a caravan heading towards Mount Black two days ago. It had been three since they had departed from the capital. Tomite had become infuriatingly over protective. He would hardly let her out of his sight. At times it was enough to make her scream. She understood. After all, she had proven that she wasn't able to take care of herself, and it was his duty to make sure she didn't get herself killed. It was still annoying.

When they stopped that night she joined two of the caravan's women washing clothes, desperate to get away from him. Liu Jingyan and Zhang Yao'er were sisters, although now they were married and no longer shared a last name. Their young children — Zhang's two boys and Liu's girl — played nearby as the women worked. The stream they used was melt water from the mountain. It was icy cold, but in Hokkan you made due with what you had. What Takiko had always used a machine for these women did by hand.

At first the women were nervous around Takiko and, despite her best efforts, only spoke to her to tell her vehemently that she should leave the work to them. Despite their efforts it had leaked out that Takiko was the Genbu no Miko. Tomite hadn't been happy. Finally Takiko just tried to copy what they were doing. When they saw she was doing it wrong they gave in and instructed her.

After that it didn't take long for them to loosen up. They found it quite silly that the Genbu no Miko couldn't even wash her own clothing.

"I suppose you must have servants back home," Liu said. The two sisters sighed longingly. Takiko only laughed.

"I've never had a servant in my life," she assured them.

"Then who washed your clothes?" asked Zhang, the elder of the two.

"I do." The two looked at her skeptically. "Back home we just have different ways of doing things. I use a…" How do describe a washing machine? Was there even a point in trying? "A device," she finally settled with.

"Something that washes your clothes? You must be very rich to have a thing like that." Again Takiko shook her head.

"In my world I'm just an ordinary girl. I'm not rich or anything."

"You can't be," said Liu.

"You're just saying that," Zhang said at the same time. Takiko shook her head.

"No, really. The only thing that separates me from every other girl in my world is that I ended up here."

"I still don't believe you," said Liu.

"Think whatever you want," Takiko replied, resigned. All three girls laughed.

"How did you end up with your husbands? Was it an arranged marriage?" Takiko asked, trying to change the subject. Although they were married with children the sisters were only twenty and seventeen. Takiko couldn't imagine them knowing whom they wanted to be with for the rest of their lives so young.

"Sort of," Zhang replied. "Father picked our husbands, but he never would have made us marry against our will like some do. We got to choose if we wanted to marry who he picked, and if we fell in love, as Liu did, he assured us that he would give the man fair consideration."

"Before I met Wu Father was considering another man," said Liu. "When I told him who I wanted he gave us his blessing."

"What about you?" asked Zhang. "You're around marriageable age. Has your father picked a man for you?"

"No," Takiko said. "Papa has made it very clear that I will be able to choose my own husband when the time comes. It's a modern idea in my world, but more and more people are marrying for love instead of duty now."

"What a strange world you live in," Zhang said, shaking her head.

"Don't you love your husbands?" Takiko asked. The sister's shared a look.

"Yes," said Liu. "I love Wu very much. But I didn't marry him because I loved him. He's a good man and he brought honor to my family. Marrying him brings valuable connections to my father. I love him, but if marrying him didn't do these things I wouldn't have." Zhang was nodding.

"Even though you love him? You might marry another man you didn't love because it served your family better?"

"Yes," Zhang answered without hesitation. "That is our duty."

"I find that very sad," Takiko said softly. Liu placed a hand on the younger girl's shoulder.

"What about you?" she asked. "Since you are able to choose your own husband, have you found someone?"

"No. Not yet," Takiko said.

"But surely you must soon. You're fourteen! When I was your age I was married, or about to be," said Zhang. Liu nodded vehemently.

"I'll find someone," Takiko said. "You don't need to worry about me." The sister's shared a knowing look.

"There must be someone," Liu said.

"No. No one," Takiko insisted.

"What about Tomite?" asked Zhang. "He's close to your age, strong, handsome, kind, and your seishi. He seems like the ideal choice to me." Takiko laughed.

"Tomite?" she asked. "You must be joking."

"Not at all. We're it not for Wu I'd snatch a catch like that up in a second," said Liu. "Tomite is a fine man. What's not to like?"

"Tomite…" Takiko hesitated. "Well, for starters, he's a stubborn, mule headed, over protective, infuriating boy. He can't cook, he cares more about his horse than any human, and to top it all off we're come completely different _worlds_. I like Tomite — really I do — but something happening between us is, quite frankly, absurd." The sister's burst into laughter. Takiko looked at them, not understanding.

"I don't get it," she said. "What's so funny?" Liu fought to catch her breath.

"You just… You denied it so vehemently!" she said.

"It sounded like a load of crap to me," said her sister.

"No, it sounded like she was making excuses," Liu said. "It sounded like the only thing that's actually stopping her is that they're from different worlds." The two started laughing again. Takiko stared at them, open mouthed and dumbstruck.

"I do not like Tomite!" she finally spluttered, indignantly. The sisters only laughed harder.

"I don't!"

"Not yet," Liu said, still snickering.

"Not ever," Takiko insisted. "Tomite isn't my type at all."

"Oh? And what is your type?"

"My type?" Takiko was taken aback. She'd never really thought about it. "My type… My type of man would have to be kind, thoughtful, attentive — but not overbearing — strong, handsome, and honest. My type of man would never, ever leave me." Again, the sister's shared that knowing look. It was starting to get on Takiko's nerves. When they looked at each other that way it felt as though they knew something she didn't.

"Which of those qualities doesn't Tomite fit?" asked Zhang. Takiko hesitated.

"Well… He's completely overbearing," she said. "Sometimes I wish he'd just stop being such a worry-wart and leave me alone."

"Is that all?" asked Zhang. "Takiko, you'll never find a man with _all_ of those qualities. They don't exist. If that's the only thing wrong with him then you've got yourself a great guy." Takiko was silent.

"Tomite will leave me," she said quietly after a few moments. "Or… I'll leave him. Once I summon Genbu I'm going home. Now is not the time to be thinking about romance." The sister's had no reply for this, so they said nothing. They were done with the clothing, so they gathered it up and Liu and Zhang called their children to them. They walked with each other back to where the caravan was stopped for the night.

"Where were you?" asked Tomite when he saw her enter the circle of wagons.

"She was with us," Liu said, saving Takiko from answering. "We drafted her to help us wash the clothes." Takiko nodded, confirming the story, although really she had insisted on going along. Tomite didn't need to know that though.

"Right. Well, try to tell me where you're going next time you try to disappear." Takiko felt her annoyance growing.

"You're not my keeper, Tomite," she said quietly. She handed Zhang her basket. "It was fun talking to you two. I'll see you later, okay?" The two girls nodded and Liu gave her a one-armed hug before the sister's went their own separate ways. Takiko went into her own tent. Tomite watched her go.

"What did that mean?" he wondered aloud. A man standing near by laughed.

"She's a woman, boy. Don't even bother trying to understand."

* * *

Tomite and Takiko parted from the caravan two days later at the foot of Mount Black. Takiko hugged Liu and Zhang, with whom she had become good friends, while Tomite waited awkwardly with Bluma. Soon the caravan was a dot in the distance and Bluma was trudging up the slope.

Takiko nestled deeper into her clothes. The higher they got the colder it got. At least Mount Black wasn't very big. They could make it to the top in less than a day where there was said to be a cave.

Tomite's arm was firm around her. It was amazing how quickly she'd stopped being afraid of riding. Now the feel of the horse's movement beneath her was almost a comfort. She didn't think she'd like it if she were riding alone, but with Tomite it was almost enjoyable.

Tomite…

She couldn't get what Liu and Zhang had said about him out of her head. Tomite really was a good man. He was strong and dependable and kind. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye. The first time she'd seen him she'd thought him to be relatively handsome, but not eye catching. She was beginning to revise her opinion. She had seen the way the women of the caravan had looked at him. Of course, he was one of the Genbu Seishi. Any woman would want him. And yet it was more than that. They'd looked at him with lust in their eyes, not just admiration or want. Liu and Zhang had certainly thought him handsome.

"What?" Tomite asked.

"Huh?"

"You're staring." Her face flushed and she quickly looked away.

"Nothing," she said. Tomite scowled, but didn't press it. He didn't understand this girl. Up until they had left the capital he'd thought things were going really well. They'd actually been getting along. Ever since it'd seemed like she'd always been mad at him, and now she was _looking_ at him in that strange way. He didn't get it. What had he done this time?

He'd never understand women for as long as he'd live. Once upon a time Yanata would have explained things to him. She always helped him sort things out with his other sisters. With six girls in the house, including her, the help had been both welcome and needed. He wished she could help him now.

But she couldn't, and wishing was useless.

* * *

**Tomite**

It was about three hours before sunset when we reached the top of Mount Black. The cave was not hard to spot; the entrance was huge. I wondered how well it would shield us until we stepped inside. By some luck the wind was blowing away from the entrance.

I vaguely remembered the cave. Entato and I had visited it a few times in our search for adventure. I had been young though, and I had forgotten how big the cave really was.

I helped Takiko off Bluma. The horse walked to one side of the cave, the sound of his hooves echoing loudly around us. Takiko followed him with his grooming supplies. Bluma had taken a great liking to my miko. It had been just the two of us for so long. I think he liked the change of scenery.

"I'm gonna take a look outside," I called to her. The echoes in that place were _impressive_.

"Okay. Be careful." I snorted. She was telling me to be careful? She glared at me, which quelled any desire to laugh. Great. I'd pissed her off again.

I went a ways into the woods. It had been a long time, but I remembered. Even though Entato had been five years older than me, the two of us had a lot of fun. Dikoro almost always tagged along. We used to make fun of him. That was back when I saw Dikoro as a nuisance instead of as an ally against the girls. Entato did his best to stop me from making his life completely miserable (although I remember him being in on a fair share of those jokes), but I know it didn't always work. I felt sorry years later, but Dikoro never held a grudge.

The summer we spent here was a good time. Not the best time of my life, but high on the list. I looked around and felt myself smile. I liked the woods. I always had.

A scream split the air around me and I whirled around.

"Takiko," I whispered. Because I knew that voice. I knew it well.

I ran as fast as I could towards the cave. Why had I let myself wander so far? The deep snow was slowing me down. Damn it! I'd assumed this place was safe because I had fond memories of it. Foolish! Stupid! I hadn't been here in years. What if something had happened to her?

"Takiko!" I cried, running through the entrance of the cave. There she was, standing right where I'd left here. Bluma was nowhere in sight. It didn't take me long to realize why the horse had bolted.

Creatures floated between Takiko and I. Large, dragon like creatures that looked as though they were made of ice. I had never seen anything like them.

"What —"

"Tomite!" Takiko cried, cutting me off. From her knees down she was covered in ice. _Growing_ ice. It was slowly creeping up her legs. I ran to her. The creatures parted to let me pass. Why they didn't stop me wasn't something I didn't have time to think about. I reached for the ice, but she caught my hand.

"Don't touch it! If you do it'll get you too!" Her eyes were wide and scared. The ice had crawled up to her waste. I had to do something!

"Behind you!" she cried. I turned and saw the creatures coming at me. I had an arrow at my bow before I had even registered what was happening. I fired, feeling my symbol blaze to life. My arrow hit and the being shattered. Another I trapped in my Ring of Restriction. There were four left.

"Don't let them touch you," Takiko was saying in my ear. Her teeth were chattering and I could hear the fear in her voice, but she was still trying to warn me. "If they touch you you'll freeze. Whatever you do don't let them touch you!" The ice had reached her breast. One arm was almost completely covered, but she'd managed to keep the other free.

I heard a voice laughing, ringing throughout the cave. "You cannot save her, Tomite of the Genbu Seishi. Kutou will not allow Genbu to be summoned."

"Show yourself!" I yelled. "Who are you?" Blue light filled the cave.

"I am Miboshi, of the Seiryuu Seishi. But you need not see me. My pets will be more than enough to handle you." The blue light faded and I instinctually knew that he was gone. His "pets," however, were not. I felt the tail of one rap around my waist. I was lifted off the ground.

"TOMITE!" She reached for me as the ice began to cover her arm, freezing it forever stretching towards me. I felt ice forming around my waste where I was held but ignored it. I was carried up to the top of the cave before my ring of restriction caught my captor. It dropped me and I came crashing down to the floor. My fall broke the ice. I didn't want to know what else it broke, but I was pretty sure a rib or two was damaged.

"Tomi —" Takiko's voice was cut off. Her eyes were staring at me, her hand stretched towards me. She was frozen.

"Takiko!" I rushed to her. The monsters didn't matter. She would die in there. The instant my hands touched the ice it began to grow around them. I didn't care. I thrust my chi inside. I could feel her there. She was still alive. But I couldn't break it! I could feel her life force ebbing away. Her eyes were still looking at me, still filled with fear. I couldn't let her die! Not like this.

Once again a monster rapped itself around me. I knew what they were going to do before they tried. My hands were now thoroughly trapped by ice. If they pulled hard enough they could have ripped my apart.

"Damn!" I yelled. "Damn, damn, damn!" I couldn't do this! I had to save Takiko. She didn't have much time.

The monster fell away, beaten back by smaller ice snakes. The green light in the room grew stronger as more snakes appeared, beating back the dragons. One by one they shattered.

A hand was placed on my shoulder and I felt another's chi flood me. The ice stopped growing. I looked up. The face was different, but I knew it. He had high cheekbones and thin, sharp eyebrows over piercing a grey eye. A dark grey eye patch covered one of his eyes, but it didn't diminish his striking looks. His hair was long and silver, flowing around his face and over his shoulders.

"Entato?" I asked. A curt nod was my answer. "You have to help me, Entato! She's the Genbu no Miko. She'll die like this. Help me break the ice!"

He only looked at me. There was no emotion on his face, no sign of what he was thinking. And yet I knew.

"We can't, can we?" His only reply was to turn away. He led his own horse into the cave. Bluma was there too. He must have found him. Maybe that was how he'd known we were here.

"She'll die!" I cried. He said nothing.

* * *

A fire was built quickly. I knew what was happening. I wasn't a fool. Even combined, our powers weren't enough to break the ice. They didn't just work like that. He could create ice snakes and I could create ice arrows, but neither of us could destroy the stuff. Stopping the ice from continuing to grow was all he could do. But for him to just leave her to die! It was too cruel. The fire would melt the ice. Eventually. Meanwhile I stood by her frozen form, my frozen hands prohibiting me from leaving, feeling her life slip away. Every bit I felt go a bit of me died too.

Tears were running down my face. There was no hiding them. I barely knew this girl. I had met her less than a month ago. I didn't understand her. There were times I didn't even like her!

But I couldn't get her smile out of my mind. Her voice. The feel of her in my arms.

_"You came. I called for you and you came."_

This was going to kill me. I reached out to her with my chi. She was still there. I wondered if she could feel me. I was there. She called and I came. I'd always come. I just couldn't save her when I did.

I was falling in love with this girl.

As the thought came I felt something change within the ice. The symbol of Genbu glowed on Takiko's forehead, then green light glowed about her, almost blinding me. Ice shattered, pieces flying away from her. The shards cut Hikitsu, but I remained untouched as if somehow she knew I was there and was protecting me. She was falling, then she was in my arms. I didn't even remember catching her. It just happened. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Tomite…" she whispered. I pulled her to me. I could feel my entire body shaking. She was alive. I didn't know how, but somehow she was alive.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I'm so sorry."

"Why?" Her voice was so weak. It felt as though hot pokers were being thrust into my gut. I could only shake my head. I pulled back and looked into her eyes.

I could vaguely see my arm through her. She was still glowing with Genbu's green light. I smiled shakily, cupping her cheek in my hand.

"Don't forget me, okay?" I whispered. Then she was gone.

--


	8. Chapter 7: Forget Me Not

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fushigi Yuugi.

_Chapter 7: Forget Me Not_

* * *

**Narrator**

"Don't forget me, okay?" Tomite whispered. Takiko tried to ask him what he meant, then she was surrounded by green and she knew. She turned her face foreword and saw her world. There was Morioka. Her heart cried out in joy. Her home. Her yard. She was approaching at a frightening pace, but she wasn't scared. Home could never be scary.

She lay in her yard. It was spring again, and warm. The furs she still wore were stifling now. She heard a door slide open and there stood her father. He rushed to her, gathering his child in his arms. Her arms went around his neck and he was carrying her inside.

"Papa!" she cried, weeping. "Oh God I've missed you." He set her on the couch and knelt in front of her, looking at his daughter. She looked different, somehow. Maybe it was the strange clothing she wore, or the way she carried herself, or the bruises she now had. Or maybe it was something in her eyes. He couldn't quite pin it down.

"I've been so worried," he said.

"I'm sorry. I'm fine, really. It's been so long, I know. I can explain." He was already shaking his head.

"Takiko… Taki, my dear, it hasn't even been a day."

"What?"

"I've been reading the book. I know what's happened. For you it's been almost three weeks, but here it's only been about seven hours."

"Seven hours? But how can that be?"

"I don't know. I'm just thankful that cursed book has given you back to me." He hugged her fiercely. "You could have died!" he said. She clung to him.

"I'm okay, Papa. I'm okay." He pulled away from her and she realized that there were tears in his eyes. She lightly touched his cheek.

"Oh, Papa…" she whispered. Einosuke stood and quickly wiped his tears away.

"You must be hungry and exhausted," he said. "Go take a bath. I'll order us some food." Takiko nodded. She hugged her father tightly and headed up the stairs.

_'What have I done?'_ thought Einosuke, not for the first time. The last seven hours had been torture. The book had to go, that much was clear. He went into his study and took the book down to the basement where he put it in a box on the highest shelf. That would have to do for now. He would do something more permanent later. He needed to think over the best course of action. For now he needed to take care of his daughter. He went back up stairs and picked up the phone, dialing the number for a popular restaurant that delivered.

* * *

Takiko lay in the tub. This was true happiness. She was _home_. She never had to go back into that book again. She could forget all about it. It was as though nothing had ever happened.

_"Don't forget me, okay?"_

She gasped. For a moment she had actually thought she heard him say it. But no… It was only her imagination.

She thought back to what had happened. She had been so scared. For herself, yes, but more so for Tomite. She'd grown to care about the man, that much she had to admit. And when she had been frozen… She had _felt_ him. She had felt his fear, his determination, and his guilt. So much guilt. She had felt him all around her, as though she was in his arms, and somehow it had given her strength. She had taken all that warmth within her and had thrust out. The ice had broken. How she didn't understand, but it had happened. It had all felt so real. She wondered if she had only imagined it.

But then she had been in his arms and she had seen the tears rolling down his cheeks. She had felt his body shaking as he pulled her to him, and in that moment, she had hoped that he'd never let her go.

She shook her head. That was all over now. Tomite was a character in a book, nothing more. He was just writing on paper.

But it had all been so _real_.

She stood and grabbed her towel. Suddenly the bath didn't seem like such a nice place. She took the strange clothes she had been wearing and was about to throw them away when she hesitated. Instead she tucked them in the very back of her closet.

_'So I don't forget,'_ she thought. _'That's the least I can do.'_

* * *

She couldn't sleep that night. She tossed and turned, but she couldn't sleep. It wasn't that she wasn't tired. To the contrary, she was exhausted. It was little things. She was too hot. The sounds of cars in the distance bothered her now in a way they never had before. She kept thinking about that book.

She kept thinking about Tomite.

Where was he now? If time passed so much faster in the book world, how long had it been since she left? Did he hate her for leaving him? Did he want her to come back?

Of course he wanted her to come back. He wanted the Genbu no Miko to save Hokkan. But… Did he miss her? Not the Genbu no Miko. Did he miss Takiko? She felt hot tears running down her cheeks. She had worked so hard to get back home. Why was it that all she could think about was that book?

She went to her father's study. She frowned when she saw that it wasn't on the desk. Had he moved it? He'd been reading it. Maybe he'd gone somewhere else to do so.

She searched his study. She looked through all the boxes and shelves. Then she went to the living room. She looked under the couch, through the cushions, and on every shelf. The kitchen was next. Where was it? She was growing frantic and she didn't know why. She had to know where it was!

"Takiko?" She looked up, shock written all over her face.

"Tomite?" she asked. For a second she thought it was he. She could almost see him. But no. It was her father, of course. She felt her heart drop. How could she explain why she was searching through their kitchen cabinets? Realization dawned in his eyes before she even opened her mouth. He leaned on the counter, one hand rubbing his temples.

"I feared this would happen," he said softy. She looked down sheepishly. It wasn't even a full day since she'd returned and already she'd disappointed him.

"I'm sorry, Papa," she said. "I don't know what I was thinking." Her father shook his head.

"No, don't worry Taki. Go to bed. I'll take care of everything."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm going to destroy that book. I won't let it take you back."

"But —"

"No!" Einosuke was not forceful often, but there were times when he could be scary. His voice boomed around the kitchen and for a moment she feared him. Then his shoulders slumped and he seemed much older than he was. "No, Taki. Go to bed."

She left the kitchen and went to her room. If her father destroyed the book then what would happen to those inside? She knew they were just characters… She knew it, but to her they had become so much more than that.

Bustling Houjun could never sit still. He'd told her that he only helped them to further his own interests, but she didn't believe him. He had a good heart. The emperor, who was so cold, strong, and formal. It was easy to forget that he was only a few years older than her. He carried the weight of a country on his shoulders. Liu and Zhang, who gossiped as they washed their clothing by hand. Even if it was only for a few days, they had welcomed her into their lives, sharing stories of their husbands and children. Tomite… Tomite, who protected and cared about her. Tomite who felt such intense guilt when she was hurt. Tomite who was her friend. Maybe, dare she even think it, something more. Could she let them be destroyed?

_"Don't forget me, okay?"_

He was always protecting her. She couldn't let something happen to him!

Before she knew it she was packing a bag. The logical, sane part of her brain was screaming in protest. She had worked so hard to get home. Was she going to throw it all away? She might not get another chance to come home! She could die in that book. It had proven itself to be dangerous.

And yet she found that she _wanted_ to go back. Hokkan was cold and cruel, but it had a strange beauty about it too.

_"Look around you Takiko. You're in the most beautiful place on earth."_

He'd said she'd see it someday. Now she looked at her home and somehow it didn't compare to Hokkan's dangerous beauty. The mountains, the snow, even the wind and cold were all a part of it. She missed it. Hokkan was exciting. It was an adventure. She'd never realized how much she'd longed for something exciting to happen. Morioka was wonderful, but it was dull. She found herself wanting an adventure.

She wanted to see him again. She wanted to see him so badly that it hurt. Was he okay? What had happened to those monsters? She hadn't seen any after she'd managed to break the ice, but she'd been dazed. She hadn't even been thinking about them. Everything felt safe when she was in Tomite's arms.

What if he'd been hurt? The last thing she remembered before the ice covered her was that monster dropping him to the ground. He'd fallen, and from no small height. How could he escape that unscathed? It wasn't possible. He was only human.

She took her bag and slung it over her shoulder. She had made her choice.

It was good that she knew her father so well. The first place she looked was under the loose floorboard in his bedroom. It was where he hid her birthday gift every year, but now it was empty. Next she tried the attic. The place was cluttered and filled with boxes and old furniture. It was a perfect hiding spot. Again, she couldn't find the book. Finally she tried the basement.

* * *

Einosuke had thought long and hard about his creation as he read Takiko's story. For seven hours he had wondered how this had happened. The book was a story, and his daughter was the main character. Without her the story could never be finished. It would continue to haunt her until it was. He was sure of that. Her actions earlier had proved it. The only way to free her from it was to destroy the book.

He built a fire in the fireplace. He didn't hear his daughter sneak behind him to the basement. He was lost in his own thoughts. That book represented four months of hard work. What had gone wrong? How could a mere book hold such power?

He headed downstairs to fetch the book. He would end this once and for all. Now, before it could do more harm.

And there she was, clutching the book to her chest. She was dressed in the clothes she had appeared in and carried a backpack.

"I'm sorry Papa," she said.

"No! Takiko, don't open that book!" Tears were running down his daughter's face.

"I need to see him again. I'm sorry, but this is my choice."

"You don't know what you're doing!" She smiled at him through her tears.

"I love you. So much. And I will come back. I promise. Once I've summoned Genbu I'll come back."

She opened the book and green light enveloped her. He ran to her, trying to catch her and bring her back, but it was too late. She was gone.

"TAKIKO!"

* * *

**Tomite**

For hours I sat there. She was gone, and I couldn't bring myself to do anything else. Hikitsu didn't bother me. I didn't know if it was because he didn't know what to say or if he just didn't care. Either way I was thankful. The entire cave seemed to sparkle. It was as though the rocks had absorbed some of the power Takiko had emitted. It was beautiful, really, but the beauty was lost on me.

"Hikitsu, why don't you come with me?" I finally said, looking at him. He looked back at me, his face giving away none of what he felt.

"The miko is gone," he said simply.

"Yes, but if we gather the seishi together another miko may come, and our powers will help in the fight against Kutou even if one doesn't." He continued to look at me for a long minute. His gaze was piercing but I didn't look away. A curt nod showed his acceptance.

We left the next day. I let Hikitsu lead the way. He knew this mountain better than I did. He'd grown up here. This was the Han tribe's territory. The Tan tribe had simply intruded on their hospitality for a summer.

Hikitsu's horse, Zenith, had decided she absolutely despised me. It hadn't helped my mood when she stomped on my foot that morning. Bluma and I were giving her plenty of space.

We rode until about midday in complete silence. We reached a clearing in the woods. The sun shown onto the snow, making it sparkle. It was almost blinding. Suddenly Hikitsu dismounted. By this time I'd gathered that he didn't speak much anymore, but I was confused nonetheless. Surely if we were stopping he would have mentioned something. I too dismounted.

"Hikitsu?" I asked. He didn't reply. Instead he knelt by a stone. With a jolt I realized that it was a grave. The marker had been knocked over and the dirt trampled on. Who would disrespect the dead in such a way?

Hikitsu wordlessly turned the grave upright, brushing the dirt off it. He rubbed his finger over the engravings, prying out anything that had gotten stuck in them.

"Sora Aoi," I read. "Hikitsu who —" He cut me off abruptly.

"You never met." His voice was cold and unfeeling. It sent chills up my spine. What had happened to him? I knew about his tribe, but this seemed like so much more. When I had known him he hadn't been close to his family, or any member of his tribe for that matter. Maybe things had changed, but with the way his mother treated him I doubted it. I choose to be silent.

I studied the stone that he was looking at so intently. It was simple. It said her name and the dates of her birth and death. Below an old saying had been carved carefully into the stone.

_"To love is to place our happiness in the happiness of another."_

I wonder who had put that there. It looked almost crude, as though an amateur had done it. I looked back at Hikitsu.

"You loved her, didn't you?" I asked softly. He didn't say anything, but I knew I was right. Instead he stood and mounted Zenith.

"Come on." I hesitated for a moment, but he was already riding away so I quickly mounted Bluma and followed. I took one last look over my shoulder at the lonely grave. It sat there, cold and unmoving. Dead.

_'That could have been Takiko,'_ I thought. It wasn't a thought I liked.

* * *

I asked Hikitsu about Sora again that night, but he didn't answer me. I didn't really expect him to. He wasn't the easiest of traveling companions. He was cold, aloof, and silent. He wasn't the boy I remembered. Then again, I had changed too. Back then we'd been young and innocent. Now we knew the troubles life had to hold.

Three days after Takiko left we were sitting around the fire, waiting for the slop in the pot to be finished cooking. Hikitsu was an even worse cook than I (I hadn't thought it possible) so I was stuck with making the food. I was stirring what I hoped would turn out as a stew when, for the first time in hours, he spoke.

"Why'd you let her go?"

"What?"

"You didn't fight." I stared at him.

"You mean Takiko?" A curt nod. The fraying hem of my tunic was suddenly fascinating. I picked at it uncomfortably. Hikitsu didn't speak. He knew I would answer. How I don't know, seeing as I was dead set on not doing so, but he knew. His fierce gaze rested on me. I fidgeted. Finally I proved him right.

"She wanted to go home." He waited for me to elaborate and I sighed heavily. "The only reason she even agreed to be the Genbu no Miko was so that she could go home. She hated it here. I…" I couldn't meet his gaze. "I don't want her to get hurt. If she stayed here she could be killed. She's already had a few close calls and that last time… I couldn't protect her. I don't want her to die. I want her to be happy," I finally finished softly. He didn't grace me with a reply. Instead he spooned some of the food I'd cooked into his bowl and began to eat. I did the same. The stuff was disgusting, but that was no surprise.

We joined the Ka tribe the next day. We had no real destination, but they were heading northwest so we did too. The Ka tribe was famous for their horse breeding. All their horses were large, fast, and strong. Their coats and manes were always washed and brushed. Zenith ignored them or tried to bite them if they got too close, but Bluma was sulking as though he thought I was going to trade him in for one of the Ka horses. Which was, of course, silly.

Each night we camped. Every family set up their tents, cooked, visited, and gossiped. Such was the way of the nomads of Hokkan. A whole week had passed since Takiko left. I found myself sitting on a rock, staring at the mountains in the distance. We had long since left Mount Black behind, but Hokkan was filled with mountains, each with their own beauty.

A flash of green caught my eye in the distance. It couldn't be… Then a larger flash came, almost blinding despite the distance. Hikitsu stood behind me, staring at the point where it had been. He didn't need to say anything. We'd both seen in. I whistled shrilly and soon Bluma was by my side. Hikitsu grabbed my arm.

"We should wait," he said. I shook my head, pulling away from him.

"You wait. I'll be back soon." I was on the horse in an instant and had him galloping towards that spot, leaving both Hikitsu and the tribe behind.

It didn't take long. The spot I was looking for was just over the next hill. I galloped Bluma to the top and looked down.

And there she was. She looked up at me and her face broke into a smile. She was running towards me, pushing her way through the deep snow. I dismounted quickly and met her half way. She practically jumped into my arms and I spun her around. She laughed, hugging me tightly. My ribs, still damaged from the fall I had taken, protested, but I didn't let her go.

"Why did you come back?" I asked.

"I just…" She hesitated. "I missed you. I wanted to see you again." I cupped her cheek in my hand. I couldn't stop smiling.

"I missed you too," I told her.

--


	9. Chapter 8: Second Sight

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fushigi Yuugi.

_Chapter 8: Second Sight_

* * *

**Narrator**

"You failed."

"What? The wrench was as good as dead when I left. You must be mistaken."

"We are never mistaken. We have our own ways of gathering information, Miboshi of the Seiryuu seishi. Do not forget it."

"Then what, pray tell, happened?" A resounding slap and Miboshi was thrown to the floor.

"Do not disrespect me again."

"I could kill you!"

"But you won't." The emperor of Kutou's voice was filled with mirth. "With Kutou you have access to all the bodies you will ever need. You will live in comfort. Whatever scrolls you desire will be provided so you can practice your dark art, and when the Seiryuu no miko comes you won't have to bother searching her out. You won't give that up."

Miboshi stood and bowed stiffly, a smirk hidden beneath the long, black hair that fell into his face. The man had him there. He had become spoiled since he came to the palace.

"I won't fail you again," he said.

"See to it that you don't." Miboshi straightened. His current body was tall, much taller than the emperor, with long, jet-black hair, and a narrow face and eyes. Blue light glowed around him and he levitated himself out of the room. The Genbu no Miko had caused him trouble. She wouldn't live long enough to do it again.

* * *

Takiko lay in the tent. This was the last time that she be sharing her sleeping quarters with any man. From then on they would be using two tents, one for Tomite and Hikitsu and one for herself. However for now it was easier this way. It was late already and setting up a second tent would take time.

She could still feel his arms around her. He had held her so close to him. She had felt his heart beating though his clothes. Even as they rode the short distance back his arms had remained firmly around her. She hadn't wanted him to let go. Not ever. That scared her.

Hikitsu sat in the corner. He was looking through the _She Jin Ten Chi_ scroll the emperor had given her. The older seishi was intimidating to say the least. He'd barely said a word to her since she'd met him and his face was constantly a smooth mask. Still, she supposed that it was a good thing they'd found him. It meant they were making progress. She only needed to find five more and she'd be able to summon Genbu.

Tomite was digging about in his pack. He pulled a shirt out that he could sleep in, then tugged off his tunic and shirt. Takiko let out a gasp and he turned to her.

"What?" he asked.

"Your chest. What happened?" Across Tomite's chest and back there were huge, dark bruises. A week after he'd acquired them they were starting to heal. Some had turned a deep purple while others were a yellowish-green and some were everything in between. It created a rainbow like effect.

"I... In the battle, before you disappeared…"

"When you fell," Takiko finished for him. She reached over and gently touched his naked chest. He felt his face burning.

"Takiko…" he murmured. His heart was pounding in his chest. Did this girl have any idea what she was doing to him?

"I'm sorry," she said quietly.

"Sometimes you don't make sense. What could you possibly have to be sorry for?" he asked.

"You were protecting me." He placed a hand under her chin and made her look at him.

"That was my choice."

Hikitsu watched their exchange. Could the two be any more obvious? They seemed completely oblivious to the fact that he was still in the tent. They were foolish. No good could come of their union. They were from completely different worlds. They would only be separated. How could they be so naive?

The older seishi abruptly stood and went to his bedroll. Takiko and Tomite sprung apart, both blushing furiously. Tomite quickly shrugged on his shirt and Takiko climbed into her own bedroll, turning her back to the two men. What had just happened? Her heart felt as though it going one hundred miles an hour and her skin felt tingly all over. She had never felt this way before. She stared determinedly at the wall of the tent, studying the tight weave. Someone blew out the candle and they were plunged into darkness.

* * *

**Bai-Ling**

I scowled at my grandfather. Marriage? To Xia? He had to be kidding.

"I barely know Xia," I said. "No. It's not happening."

"Bai-Ling…" He sounded tired. He probably was. Seven suitors and not one had been worth my little finger. "You're seventeen. You should have been married years ago. Xia is an honorable man with good prospects."

"He's twice my age!"

"Because you've already driven away all the men who are your age!"

"It's not my fault if not one of them had anything resembling a brain." He gave a heavy sigh.

"Bai-Ling, I'm an old man. Tell me, when I die who will take care of you?"

"I can take care of myself. You know that."

"You know nothing of the world. You are a woman. You will have no rights, no property, and no one to defend you. If you do not marry soon you will grow old alone and unwanted. Do you want that?" I threw up my hands and stomped out of our tent. It wasn't fair! I was as good of a rider, hunter, and fighter as any man. Why did I have to be born a girl?

"Bai-Ling?" Great. There was the bane of my existence. Xia was handsome enough, I supposed, but he was full of himself and far to old. The man was almost forty!

"Hello Xia." I tried to keep my frustration out of my voice. I'm not sure if I succeeded or not.

"I talked to your grandfather yesterday."

"I heard."

"Then you know I've asked for your hand."

"Yes." God, the man was insufferable. He had a self-satisfied smirk on his face that made me want to hit him. He was so sure that I couldn't possibly reject him.

"I trust that you will say yes." I adverted my eyes, as though I was shy. His grin widened. The man knew nothing about me.

"I asked for time to think about it. Surely you understand."

"Of course. One cannot rush a maiden into such decisions." I wanted to laugh. I was no delicate flower to be coddled! He placed a hand on my cheek. It took all my willpower not to punch the man. Xia was powerful in our tribe. It wouldn't do to anger him.

"I'm afraid I must leave you, although I would dearly love to talk. I have business with the headman."

"Of course," I said demurely. He turned and walked away. I stuck my tongue out at his back.

"He's not that bad," my grandfather said behind me.

"Never," I told him. "If that's the best you can come up with then I will never marry!"

"Now you're just being silly."

"Try me." I stomped back into our tent. It wasn't happening.

"Bai-Ling… Don't make me do this to you."

"Do what?" Surely he wouldn't…

"I don't want to order you to marry him, but I'm running out of options. If you will accept no one, I must choose for you."

"You can't!"

"Don't tell me what I can and cannot do, young lady! I am still the master of this household."

"But Grandfather —!"

"No. Bai-Ling, he is the seventh man whom you have rejected and I fear he will be the last. No other will dare approach you."

"I don't care."

"That is because you are young and foolish. I was given the charge of taking care of you."

"But him! You can't make me marry him!"

"That's just what you said about the others! You will never choose a man if left to your own devices." He sighed wearily. "You're just like your mother."

"You're greatest failure," I said bitterly. It wasn't uncommon for the old man to complain about his daughter. I was always being compared to her in some way.

"Sit down, Bai-Ling." He pushed me down gently and sat next to me.

"My dear," he said, "your mother had many flaws. But if I have led you to believe that she was my greatest failure then I have done you a great wrong. She was one of the greatest things I ever did."

"Only one of them?"

"The second greatest, to be exact."

"She was your only child, and yet she only makes it to second best." I let out a harsh laugh, but he only smiled. "What, pray tell, beats her?"

"You," he said simply. I stared at him.

"What?"

"You have grown into a fine young woman, Bai-Ling. You have made me proud to say that I raised you. My dear, you are strong, and independent, and kind, and beautiful. And you are still with me. But I am going to leave you one day, and when that happens I have to make sure that you are well provided for. Xia is a good man. He isn't perfect. I see his flaws as clearly as you do. But he is a good man, and he will provide a good life for you. Don't make me force you." I stared at him. I knew every wrinkle on his old, wise face.

"I'll think about it," I said softly.

"That is all I can ask." He stood and left me. It was good that he did. I had a lot to think about. I guess he knew that.

I didn't love Xia. I didn't want to marry him. But I was a woman, and I had to accept the limitations that came with my gender. I could be as good as a man at everything under the sun, but I would never be one.

My mother was like me. I never knew her, but my grandfather had told me enough. A "free spirit", he'd called her. Until she had met my father and settled down, anyway. I didn't _want_ to settle down. Men bored me and children were annoying. Who would want either? Not me. And that was what Xia would want — an obedient wife who would provide him with an heir. It sounded like a trap, not a life.

But he wanted me to marry. He had taken me in when no one else would. When no one else cared he gave me a home. He was worried about me. His intentions were good. I knew that my prospects weren't good if I said no to Xia. I'd already denied six others. Who would want me if not him? I didn't want to die alone. I'd seen what happened to women who didn't marry and it wasn't pretty. I didn't want that. But I wanted to live! I wanted to see the world. I wanted to have adventures. I didn't want to be tied down. That wasn't the life for me.

But that was a man's life, and I was a woman. People kept telling me that I had to accept the limitations of my sex. Women were weaker, more emotional, and easier to frighten. Never mind that I had spent my entire life trying to be none of those things. What did a trivial thing like that matter?

My grandfather was standing on the edge of the encampment. I softly touched his shoulder and he turned to me.

"Okay," I said quietly. I felt as though I was signing my own death warrant. "Okay."

* * *

I was awoken that night by a horn blowing frantically. Every member of the Ka tribe knew that horn. That horn meant danger. I sprung from my bed. Where was my grandfather? He was nowhere to be found. I grabbed his old sword. It was now too heavy for him to truly use, but I knew how. I opened the flap of our tent and saw carnage all about me.

Bandits. That's what had attacked us. Their nimble ponies dashed about our encampment. Men were running for their horses. I didn't have a horse. I would make due on foot.

My grandfather's sword was strong and sturdy in my hand. I slashed at a bandit and watched him fall from his horse. Hot bile burned my throat. I had never killed a man before. There was no time to think about it. Another slash and another foe fell.

"Grandfather!" I called. Where was he? He was an old man. He would be killed! Suddenly Xia was by my side.

"Bai-Ling! What are you doing here? Get back inside!" He grabbed my elbow but I shook him off.

"My grandfather's out here somewhere. You're not going to stop me from finding him!"

"Go back in your tent. I'll find your grandfather." I growled and turned away from him. I was sure he would find my grandfather. I just didn't trust that he would find him while he was still alive.

I slashed at another bandit. I missed, but his horse whinnied in fear and bucked, knocking him off. My sword went through his stomach. Xia didn't seem to know what to think. After all, women couldn't fight.

"Grandfather!" I screamed again. Where was he? I left Xia, running through the encampment calling for him, killing any bandit who got in my way.

And there he was. The old fool was whacking a bandit with his cane. He had no other weapon. I ran to him, but there were people in my way. I cut them down. This was taking to long. I wouldn't make it on time! A bandit stood off to the side. I saw him draw back his bow.

"No!"

Time seemed to slow. I watched as the bandit let his arrow fly. It thudded into my grandfather's chest. He gasped and fell. The air was sucked out of my chest as I watched.

_'No…'_

I was at his side. Blood was pooling around him. His face was chalk white. I pressed my hand to the wound, trying to slow the bleeding. He couldn't die. Not like this.

Heat swamped my head. It focused to a single point behind my left ear. I could _see_. Colors swarmed my vision. I could see my grandfather's heart. It was beating slowly. The arrow hadn't pierced it. I could see his lungs, his kidneys, and every vital organ. I looked about me, and I could see where the organs were inside every person and every horse.

I picked up my grandfather. It wasn't too hard. He was old and frail. He didn't weigh much. He went over my shoulder so I could still hold my blade. A bandit came at me. I didn't have to wonder where to strike. There was his heart, beating inside his chest. It met my sword.

People shied away from me. Not only the bandits, but my friends and neighbors too. It didn't matter. Where was the doctor? Would he be in his tent?

"What are you?" a voice asked. I turned. The man who stood in front of me was clearly the bandit's leader. I ignored him.

"Where is the doctor?" I called. No one responded. The fighting had all but stopped. Now the bandits stood on one side of me, and my tribesmen on the other.

"Where is he?" I asked again. Why weren't they answering? Were they so cruel?

A girl made her way through the crowd. I didn't know her, but then again, I didn't know every person in my tribe.

"Takiko!" I boy yelled. He ran after her. She stood by my side.

"Your father?" she asked.

"My grandfather. Where is the doctor?"

"We'll take you to him. Come." She gently took my wrist. The crowd parted before we had reached them. The boy kept to her side. I wondered if they were siblings. Lovers, perhaps?

"Stop," the bandit leader said. I don't know why he thought I would obey. I didn't care about him. My grandfather needed to see the doctor. I could feel his blood running down my back. The man pulled out a knife when I didn't turn.

"Stop!" Again I ignored him. He threw it, right at my back. An ice snake met it in mid air. It froze, dropping to the ground. A man stepped from the crowd. His long hair was silver and a patch covered his right eye. He glowed with green light. I handed my grandfather to the boy.

"Take him to the doctor. It seems I have scum to deal with." He nodded, grabbing the girl's hand.

"Come on, Takiko."

"But —"

"Come _on_." They were gone. I looked at the ice-man.

"Don't interfere." He said nothing. I turned back to the bandit.

"If I defeat you you'll leave." He laughed.

"Fine. You want to bargain, so be it. If I beat you you'll come with us."

"Fine." I knew what coming with them went. I would be their whore if I lost. It didn't matter. I didn't plan to loose.

"Bai-Ling!" Xia was calling to me. "Don't do this! You can't beat him!"

"Shut up, Xia," I said. I didn't care what he thought anymore. This bandit had crossed the line. He was going to pay. I fixed my eyes on his heart. My hand tightened on the handle of my sword. Heat surged through my body, giving me strength.

He was charging at me, his sword drawn. I waited until he was almost upon me. Then I sidestepped his strike and buried my sword in his heart, his own momentum burring the blade deep inside. Blood splattered onto my face and clothing. He choked. Blood spurted out of his mouth. His body grew limp and he collapsed.

"You don't get to hurt me," I said to his dead body. His cronies were already scattering. "You don't get to hurt my grandfather." I turned and the world spun. All the strength I had felt fled from my body. It failed me and collapsed.

I didn't feel strong arms catch me. I didn't feel them hoist me up or carry me through the crowd. I didn't feel anything. All I could see was black.

--


	10. Chapter 9: Words

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fushigi Yuugi.

_Chapter 9: Words_

* * *

**Narrator**

Hikitsu laid Bai-Ling down gently in the med-tent. She was still glowing with a strong green light, but it was slowly fading.

"Which one is she?" asked Tomite. The older seishi pulled her hair back from her ear, then pushed her head so he could see behind it. The symbol Nu glowed there.

"Woman," Takiko read. She looked at Tomite curiously.

"Then she's Uruki," he said. Hikitsu let go of her hair, letting it fall back into place.

"Has anything like this ever happened to her before," Takiko asked the doctor. He shook his head.

"She's always been an active girl, but the worst she's ever had are scrapes and bruises. She's never glowed." Tomite shook his head sadly.

"So she probably doesn't even know she's a seishi," he said. "That would explain why she passed out. She doesn't know how to control her power yet."

"What is her power?" asked Takiko. He shrugged.

"Dunno. I didn't see anything obvious, but it could be anything. She was doing something."

The girl slept until early the next morning. The seishi and miko stayed in the med-tent that night. The tribe's people gathered outside the tent, each trying to catch a glimpse of the "demon" that inhabited poor Bai-Ling, until the doctor yelled at them.

By the time she awoke Takiko, Tomite, and the doctor were all asleep. She sat up. Her entire body ached, but she could bear it. What had happened to her? Her vision was back to normal. She could no longer see inside people's bodies. The sense of power that came with the vision was gone too. Now she just felt drained.

She quietly got up and slipped out of the tent. It wasn't yet dawn; the sky was just beginning to lighten. Hikitsu was leaning against a tree. His eye was closed, but when she exited the tent it opened. She stared into it. His face showed nothing of what he thought.

"You're the one who made the ice snake," she said quietly. A curt nod was her only answer. "How did you do it?"

"I'm Hikitsu." It took her a second to realize what he meant.

"Of the Genbu Seishi? You must be kidding. That's just an old myth." He said nothing, only continued to look at her. She felt small. Hikitsu was nothing if not intimidating.

"You're serious. But where's your symbol?" He reached a hand up and tapped his eye patch. Uruki frowned.

"So that's why you wear it."

"Yes."

"You're not a very big talker, are you?"

"No." She sighed. The longest sentence the man had uttered in her presence thus far had been two words.

"What happened yesterday?" she asked softly. "I saw every vital point in every person. Their heart, kidneys, lungs. Everything. How is that possible?" There was silence. After a minute Uruki scowled at the seishi.

"Fine. Don't answer me. It's not like I care what —"

"You awoke your seishi power," Hikitsu interrupted her.

"My what?"

"Your symbol is behind your left ear." Her hand flew to the spot he mentioned.

"You must be crazy. Are you saying that _I'm_ a Genbu Seishi?"

"Uruki, to be precise," said a voice from behind her. Bai-Ling spun around. It was the girl from the day before.

"I'm Takiko," she said. "I know this is a lot to process, but we believe you're Uruki. I saw the symbol myself."

"You're crazy. You're both crazy!"

"Yup." Now it was the boy, standing behind Takiko. "But that doesn't mean they're not right. I'm Tomite, by the way."

She stared at them. Her eyes were wide, like a dear caught in the headlights of a car.

"Uruki," Takiko said softly.

"Don't call me that," replied Bai-Ling. Her voice was low and calm. "I'm not Uruki. I'm Bai-Ling."

"I'm Chamka," said Tomite. "But I am also Tomite. You don't need to leave Bai-Ling behind."

"Shut up. You don't know anything about this." There was silence.

"You're right," Takiko said suddenly. "They don't know anything about this. Tomite and Hikitsu have known they were seishi since they were children. They've been preparing for their entire lives. You and I… We're just being pushed into this. No one bothered to ask if it was what we wanted." Bai-Ling stared at her.

"Which one are you?" she asked quietly.

"I'm the Genbu no Miko."

"But you're younger than I am."

"Yes. Believe me, this wasn't in my plans." There was silence once again.

"Where is my grandfather?" Bai-Ling asked. "Is he okay?"

"He's fine," Takiko assured her. "Come on." She led the older girl back into the tent and to her grandfather's side. The old man hadn't woken up yet, but the doctor had assured them that he would be fine. Bai-Ling knelt by him and took his hand.

"I'll leave you two alone," Takiko said and left. Bai-Ling didn't even acknowledge her leaving. All her beliefs had been challenged in a few short hours. They said she was one of the seishi she didn't even believe in. The part she hated was that she almost believed them. She had felt the power coursing through her. She had seen though people's skin. Other explanations were far less pleasant than the one she had been offered.

"Bai-Ling," her grandfather said softly. She smiled at him.

"You're awake," she said.

"So it would appear."

"How do you feel?"

"Horrible."

"That was a silly question, I suppose," she said smiling.

"What's wrong, Bai-Ling?"

"Am I that obvious?"

"Yes." She hesitated, then told him about what had happened the day before.

"They say I'm the Genbu Seishi Uruki," she said. Her grandfather said nothing for a few minutes. What was he thinking? She wished he'd just say something, anything, and put her out of her misery. "Grandfather? Say something."

"I'm sorry, Bai-Ling. It's a lot to process."

"I know. I don't know what to do."

* * *

**Hikitsu**

I am not good with words. They have never been something that comes easily for me, even more so in recent years. But I had realized very quickly that it was not Uruki we needed to convince to come with us. It was her grandfather. She would listen to the old man, not to us. Uruki was left alone with him that day, but that night I slipped into the tent. Uruki lay asleep. She hadn't left his side. The old man, though, was awake and alert.

"You must be Hikitsu," he said.

"Yes."

"And you think Bai-Ling is Uruki."

"Yes."

"And you want to take her with you."

"Yes." He looked over at the sleeping form of his granddaughter.

"She should be thrilled, of course," he said. "She's been dreaming of adventure since she was a little girl. I keep telling her it's not a woman's place, but she never listens."

"She wants more," I said quietly.

"Yes. She doesn't want to marry and have children. She wants to travel a different path. I suppose this is her chance." I hesitated for a fraction of a second. Surely he wouldn't give up his only granddaughter without more of a fight.

"You've already made your choice."

"She was never cut out for the life I can give her. If she is truly Uruki, she deserves to have her adventures." I looked at the old man for a long time, and he at me. Something of an understanding passed between us.

"I'll take care of her," I told him. It wasn't assurance. It was his price. She would come with us, but she had to remain safe. That was what he asked. He didn't need to speak the words for me to know.

"I hoped you'd say that."

* * *

It was difficult to convince Zenith to accept another rider. My horse is finicky. She doesn't like anyone but me. But Uruki didn't have a horse so she had to ride with someone. Takiko was still the most comfortable with Tomite, so that left Uruki with me.

Once Zenith had been convinced not to kill her Uruki mounted up easily behind me. Her grandfather reached up and took her hand.

"Take care of yourself," he said.

"I love you too," she replied, planting a kiss on his forehead. He smiled, tears in his eyes.

"You really are just like your mother."

"No I'm not. Because I'm going to come back." He nodded and let go of her hand, stepping back.

"Go now. May Genbu's blessing be with you." Bluma and Zenith were spurred into trots and we left the Ka tribe behind. Our destination was to the south. Tomite had heard a rumor about a man who could read people's minds. We were going to check it out.

That night I took Uruki away from the others into the forest. She had to learn to control her power; that much was clear. She couldn't go on passing out every time she used them.

"What is this about, Hikitsu?" she asked, her arms crossed.

"You must control your power."

"What's to control? I see people's vital organs."

"Use it."

"What?" I didn't bother to elaborate. She scowled, then pouted. Finally she closed her eyes.

Uruki grew frustrated quickly and I fear that I was not a patient tutor. When she went stomping off into the woods I didn't follow her. Instead I leaned against a tree, my eyes closed. I breathed deeply, feeling the frustration within me, acknowledging it, and letting it go. Control was the key. It was my sanity that I clung to. Control.

I don't know what happened while she was away, but twenty minutes later Uruki returned. I looked at her. She didn't return my gaze, preferring to look at her feel.

"I learned to ride when I was six," she said suddenly. "Everyone does, but no one really expects girls to be any good at it. When I became better than most of the boys they told me I couldn't do it anymore. I did it anyway. I learned to use the sword by watching them teach the boys. I did it all on my own. No one would help a girl learn to use a weapon." She looked straight into my eyes, her gaze determined. Green met silver and held. "I will learn this. If I am to be Uruki then I have to be able to use my power. So give me a second chance, okay?" I held her gaze for another few seconds before giving her a curt nod.

"Then close your eyes," I said.

* * *

_ "Thank you, um... what's your name?"_

_ "It's Entato."_

_ "Entato?"_

_ "Yeah. And what's yours?"_

_ "Huh?"_

_ "What's your name?"_

_ "Oh, sorry. My name is Sora."_

_ "Look at me, Entato." I could tell by the tone of her voice that she was scowling. "I said, look at me."_

_ I knew what she wanted; she wanted me to take it off. Didn't she realize how hard that would be for me? The eye patch was like a shield, protecting me from what was really there. Protecting me from the monster in that eye._

_ Sora reached up, putting her hands on my cheeks, and brought my head around until I was looking into her searching eyes. Slowly, as if she were afraid I would pull away, she reached for the eye patch. I felt her hands close around the ties that held it in place and begin to pull them off._

_ Why could I say? Nothing. It was as if her eyes had captured me, stealing my voice and sealing my lips as she took away my shield._

_ The eye patch fell to the ground and she gazed upon the full extent of my face for the first time. I waited. Waited for the cry of disgust that came every time someone saw my eye._

_ That cry never came. Instead, her hand went back to my face, her fingers lightly tracing my brow, my temple, and the skin below my mutated eye._

_ "Look out!" A force slammed into me, pushing me out of the way, knocking me to the ground. I looked up to see Sora standing where I had been just a moment before, the arrow embedded in her bosom._

_ "No," I heard myself whisper. This couldn't be happening, it couldn't! Suddenly the battle seemed far away. All that mattered was Sora. I felt as if I was moving in slow motion as I reached out and caught her body._

_ "Sora..." My voice sounded broken, even to me. "Why?"_

I sat up. Sweat was rolling down my face. It was only a dream. It was only a memory. That day was over. The night pressed about me.

"Hikitsu?" I had woken Tomite. He sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Fine."

"You sure? I mean, if you wanna talk…"

"Go to sleep." I could feel the hesitance in his chi.

"Well, okay. If you say so." I didn't bother to respond. Instead I stood and left the tent. Cold assaulted me, but that was what I wanted. I needed to clear my head. It had been months since I'd had that dream. Once upon a time I'd had it, or variations of it, nearly every night. It was my own private nightmare. Only my nightmare was true.

I looked up at the stars. Some people said that stars were really spirits in heaven watching over us. I'd never believed it. If heaven was so wonderful why would spirits be wasting their time with us? Other people said that the dead are never truly gone. They live inside their loved ones. I didn't buy that either. I couldn't hold her anymore or talk to her or see her. Sora was gone. I knew that I didn't believe a lot of things about the dead, but I wasn't sure what I did believe. I supposed that if you were good you'd go to heaven, but what was there I didn't know. I'd have to wait to find out. Because I'd made a promise to her. I'd promised that I wouldn't let her death kill me. It merely broke my heart.

--

AN: I note about the dream. It is not one continuous scene. Instead it is three scenes stitched together. Dreams are like that, or at least mine are. You hop from one place to another with no real transition. So it makes sense. The scenes are from my spin off fanfic Broken, edited a bit so that they make sense in first person. I'm not sure yet how much I'll have Hikitsu tell about Sora in this story yet, so if you wanna know the whole story you can go read that.


	11. Chapter 10: Blue Demon

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fushigi Yuugi.

_Chapter 10: Blue Demon_

* * *

**Narrator**

Miboshi watched as the girl aimed her sword at the silver haired man. Uruki and Hikitsu. Those were their seishi names, he remembered. The two were alone. They'd left the Genbu no Miko and Tomite by the tents and gone alone into the woods. They were foolish.

Uruki's symbol glowed and she ran towards Hikitsu. He didn't move to stop her or defend himself. Her sword landed at his heart, but she stopped before she cut him. The tip of her blade rested gently on his chest for a few seconds before she lowered her blade and walked back to her starting point. Again her symbol glowed and again she charged. This time her sword landed at his kidneys. Again and again she charged, her blade landing at a different point each time. She was panting, sweat rolling down her face and back.

"Stop," Hikitsu said. She sat down, breathing hard. "Go back."

"You're not coming?"

"I will soon." She shrugged and headed back towards the tent. Hikitsu looked up to where Miboshi hid. Their eyes met and Miboshi smirked. Finally, here was an opponent worth fighting. The other Genbu seishi were young and weak. This one was in complete control of his chi.

"You can come down now," Hikitsu said softly, his voice calm and controlled. Miboshi levitated himself down to earth.

"How did you know?" he asked. Hikitsu didn't bother to answer.

"You've been following us for three days, Miboshi," he said instead. Miboshi cackled. He was good. A green glow filled the woods and ice snakes appeared around Hikitsu. Miboshi twirled his spindle, blue light joining the green. From the ground seven demons arose. They were lizard type creatures, although they stood on only two legs like humans. They were each about as tall as Hikitsu and in place of hands they had large, blade-like claws. Hikitsu didn't flinch.

In an instant his snakes flew at the monsters. Three were frozen instantly. The other four slashed at the snakes, shattering them. One slashed at Hikitsu. He moved aside, the claw only brushing his cheek. He could feel warm blood ooze from the wound. He ignored it. One of his snakes bit into the leg of the being that had attacked him. The creature opened its mouth as though it was screaming but, Hikitsu noted grimly, no sound came out. Had Miboshi purposely chosen monsters that wouldn't make a sound so his companions wouldn't come? That was fine with him. He had sent Uruki away for a reason. They didn't need to get involved. He would take care of Miboshi himself.

A snake flew at the Seiryuu seishi. Miboshi flew up, the snake following him relentlessly. It bit into his shoulder. Miboshi grinned and grabbed the snake. Black fire enveloped it and it was gone, the ice that had begun to freeze his shoulder also obliterated. All that was left were two puncture wounds that bled sluggishly.

Miboshi's monsters advanced on Hikitsu. His ice snakes froze one after the other, but Miboshi calmly summoned more for him to fight. Another slashed at his face. A narrow dodge saved him, but his eye patch fell to the ground. He opened the eye, revealing milky whiteness with no pupil or iris. The symbol To — Ladle — glowed there instead.

As he backed up his foot caught on a root. Before he knew it he was falling. He cursed his carelessness in his head. One of the monsters stood above him and lifted its claws. Both were stabbed into his gut. Hikitsu gasped, his eyes going wide. The snakes vanished. Miboshi's monsters did as well.

Miboshi floated down from the sky. He smirked down at Hikitsu. His defeated foe's breath was labored. Blood pooled about him. Miboshi spit on the man, his salvia landing on Hikitsu's cheek.

"You didn't stand a chance," he said. He turned to leave.

Hikitsu was as fast as the snakes he controlled. Within the blink of an eye his hand was around Miboshi's ankle, his dagger buried in the man's thigh. Miboshi growled and kicked him, his foot connecting solidly with Hikitsu's jaw. He pulled the knife out and grinned as he licked the blood off the blade. His foot pressed Hikitsu's neck, cutting off the air supply. Hikitsu's hands grappled with the foot, trying to move it, but Miboshi merely applied more of his weight. Hikitsu could feel his strength rapidly failing. His wound and the lack of air scattered his brain. He tried to summon an ice snake, but found that he couldn't.

"You can't defeat me, Hikitsu of the Genbi Seishi," Miboshi said venomously. "You're going to die first. Then I'll kill the boy, and the girl, and finally your precious miko. They'll die slowly and painfully, I promise you that. I have a special surprise cooked up for them. One that'll make your opponents seem like cuddly little rabbits." He spat the last word. He had originally planed to only kill one of the seishi, or maybe the miko. It was easier that way. They wouldn't be able to summon Genbu and he could go back to his scrolls. But Hikitsu had angered him greatly. It had been a very long time since anyone had so much as scratched Miboshi, and the man lying on the ground before him had managed to injure him twice. He would pay.

* * *

**Uruki**

I was worried about Hikitsu. It had been almost three hours and he still hadn't returned.

"Where is he? Don't you think we should go looking for him?" I asked.

"Leave him be," Tomite replied. "He's a private guy. He probably wants to be alone." I sighed. Something felt wrong about the whole thing. Yes, Hikitsu was private. He rarely spoke and everyone knew that he preferred to be alone. But in the three days I had traveled with him he'd never disappeared for hours at a time. Then again, I'd only known him for three days. That was hardly enough time to find out what he was like.

"Does he do this often?" I asked. Tomite hesitated.

"Not really, no. But he's gone off for a couple hours a few times. Just leave him be. He'll come back eventually."

"What if something happened to him?"

"Hikitsu's plenty strong. He can take care of himself."

A cackle reverberated about the forest as he said it. I jumped up, grabbing my sword. Tomite's bow was with his pack. Instead he gripped his belt knife, the only weapon on him.

"What's going on?" asked Takiko, peaking her head out of the tent she and I shared. Tomite hesitated, as if decided whether to order her back into the tent or keep her close to him. I grabbed the miko's arm, pulling her between the two of us.

"Hey —!"

"Stay close to us," I said. A tent wouldn't be much protection. She was safer where we could look out for her. The cackle filled the woods again.

"Who are you?" yelled Tomite.

"You should know me." Blue light filled the area and a monster emerged from the trees. The thing was huge — at least fifteen feet tall. It could be called nothing less than horrifying. Its skin seemed to be slimy, lightly coated with some sort of clear goo. It's claws were razor sharp and as long as swords. It radiated a stench that made me want to hurl — something between rotten eggs and decaying carcasses. On its shoulder sat a man. He was tall and slender, with a narrow face and eyes. Blood trickled from his shoulder and thigh. In his hands was a bit of cloth, which he threw down at out feet.

It was Hikitsu's eye patch.

I bent down and carefully picked it up. I heard Tomite inhale sharply. Takiko was shaking her head. I clenched my fist around it. The leather was soft and warm.

"I don't believe it," I said. "I won't!" My symbol blazed to life and instantly I could see through the skin of every living thing, just as Hikitsu had so carefully taught me. The monster's organs were strange. His heart was central, not off to the side. His lungs were lower than a humans and his liver larger. Everything was placed slightly strangely.

Miboshi was laughing again. I could feel my knees begin to tremble, just slightly, and forced myself to remain calm. I couldn't panic now. If I did, it would all be over. I risked a glance over at Tomite. He was shaking, although he hid it so well you had to look to see it, and I could see the sweat soaking through his clothes. Tomite didn't scare easily, but only a fool wouldn't be afraid of this monster.

My eyes shifted from Tomite to Takiko. She even looked worse. Unlike Tomite, she was trembling violently. She did not sweat, but she looked as if she were about to pass out from fright.

The monster raised one huge fist. It came smashing down, destroying both of our tents in one blow. I leapt right. Tomite, pulling Takiko with him, went left. The monster looked at me with those ugly eyes, then it looked at Tomite. It didn't even bother to look at Takiko standing behind Tomite. It knew she was no threat.

It moved towards Tomite. He gave a shrill cry, stumbling back, pulling Takiko with him. His knife was held firmly in his hand, but it wouldn't be much use against a monster of this size. He stood between Takiko and the claw that was rushing towards him. She screamed.

I moved at the same time as the monster. I unearthed our packs from our ruined tents and had Tomite's bow in hand in seconds. Tomite had pushed Takiko down and was standing over her trying to fend it off. It rapped its claw around him, lifting him off the ground. He stabbed his knife into its hand. It roared and dropped him.

"Tomite!" I yelled as I threw his bow and arrows in his direction. About half the arrows fell out of the quiver on the way over, but at least it got there.

"You don't just throw other people's weapons! You could have damaged it!" he cried as he desperately tried to string the bow.

"What? Not even a 'thank you'?" I asked, paying no heed to his comment.

"Thanks!" He strung the bow and lifted it with an arrow already on the string just as the monster lunged again. I was instantly struck with how he looked at that moment; sweat rolling down his face, standing over Takiko with his bow aimed at the monster trying to attack them. It was as if he was a prince in one of those fairy tales and Takiko was his princess. He stood there, brave and strong, a living wall between his princess and danger. If I had ever wondered how he felt about our miko now I knew.

But the illusion only lasted a moment. Tomite shot as the monster lunged for the two of them. His aim was true; the arrow pierced the monsters left eye. A dark yellow substance began to ooze from the eye as the monster roared. The back of its claw caught Tomite in the stomach. He went flying, his body slamming into a tree with an impact that I didn't believe any body could take. His mouth opened in shock or pain and I watched in horror as blood came out. His body slid down the trunk of the tree until it lay in a crumpled heap at its base.

"TOMITE!" Takiko screamed. The monster turned to where Tomite had fallen ready to finish him off. It began a slow pounding walk towards where he lay.

"No." Takiko's voice was little above a whisper but I heard it. Suddenly she was up and running. Running to Tomite's fallen form. Running to the very spot the monster was heading towards.

"Takiko! Stop! Don't be a fool!" She ignored me. Faster than the monster, she managed to reach Tomite first. She threw herself in between him and the monster.

"You won't touch him," she growled. She was a fool. Did she honestly think she could protect him? I lunged for the monster. My sword bit into its foot. It kicked out and I felt my body lift into the air. I hit the ground stunned.

The monster turned back to Takiko and Tomite. It brought his arm back, ready to strike. Takiko screamed, covering her face but still refusing to move. The monster's arm came down towards her and… Stopped. There was an arrow embedded so deeply in it's arm that only the feathers at the end stuck out. The monster roared but I barely even heard it. Tomite stood, bracing himself against the tree. In one hand was his bow. His other was clutching his chest where he had been hit. He reached up and wiped the blood coming out of his mouth on his sleeve, then spit to try to get the taste out of his mouth.

"Takiko," he said in between gasps. His voice was raspy and full of pain. "Never, ever, do that again. You hear me? Never do that-" he didn't get to finish his sentence. Takiko had him in a bear hug and was sobbing into his shirt.

"Oh God… I thought… I thought you were dead!" she managed to say in between sobs. He stifled a gasp and tried to unlock her from him. She quickly let go, realizing that she was causing him pain. His face was chalk white and he could barely stand.

"Takiko," I called, standing up. My chest hurt and I'd had the wind knocked out of me, but I was okay. She looked at me, fear and worry in her eyes. "Get Tomite out of here. I'll take care of Big Boy over here."

"I can still fight!" Tomite protested.

"You can barely stand, you dunce." Tomite opened his mouth to protest but coughed instead. He looked at his hand, noting the blood there. Takiko placed a hand lightly on his arm.

"Uruki can handle this," she told him softly.

Their moment was interrupted as the monster looked at Tomite with rage in it's remaining eye. It reached out and grabbed him. Takiko screamed, reaching for him. She grabbed onto its hand and was lifted up along with him. The monster was squeezing Tomite, crushing him. Miboshi was laughing again. I saw red.

I dived between the monster's legs, raising my sword to slash in what would be for a human a not-so-pleasant-place. My sword cut and it went deep into the monster like a hot knife into butter. The same yellowish substance that had come out of its eye was dripping onto me, burning like acid. I flinched, but didn't allow myself to stop.

I came out from between the legs, immediately crouching into a fighting position. I hadn't hit anything vital but I'd definitely done it some damage. The monster roared and dropped Tomite. He fell, crumpled onto the ground. Something in the back of my mind wondered it he was dead, but I ignored it. There was no time for such thoughts. Takiko still clung to the monster's claws.

"Takiko, let go!" I yelled. She squeezed her eyes shut and obeyed. She flew into the air. I stood firmly, preparing myself to catch her. She rammed into my body, knocking me to the ground, but she didn't seem to hurt.

"Are you okay, Uruki?" she asked.

"Fine," I responded. Her eyes searched for Tomite. She hadn't seen where he fell. Seeing his crumpled body she let out a cry and ran to him. I let her go. She could take care of him. This monster was mine.

It roared and made a swipe at me. I jumped, avoiding it just in time. I landed on its arm, quickly running up it. I slipped a bit on the strange, sticky substance that covered it, but quickly regained my footing and made it up to the head. Miboshi had disappeared. Coward. I rammed my sword into the place where the neck met the shoulder. It was the last blow. I severed its spinal column with my strike. It stumbled, then fell. I watched the ground quickly approaching. At the last minute I jumped. My hands caught the branches of a tree and I hung there.

The woods were silent. The only sound was Takiko's soft sobbing. I allowed myself to drop, dread filling my heart. I approached her. She held Tomite in her arms. I placed a hand on her shoulder and she looked at me, tears running down her cheeks.

"Is he alive?" she asked softly, and I knew she expected the answer to be no. I looked carefully at him. What I saw wasn't good. His torso was a mess. Bones were broken and organs damaged. But his heart was beating and his lungs were still inflating.

"Yes," I said. "But I don't know how long he'll stay that way." She shook her head, denying it if only to herself. "Do what you can for now," I continued, knowing that it wouldn't be much. "We'll get him to a real doctor as soon as we can. I'm going to look for Hikitsu." She nodded and I left. Miboshi had said that Hikitsu was already dead. Tomite was dying. I didn't think he could be saved. I was exhausted. Was this the end? Was all hope for summoning Genbu already lost?

I went to the place where we had practiced before. It was where I'd left Hikitsu so it seemed the ideal place to start. I immediately saw signs of a battle. Branches were broken and there was blood splattered on the ground. Hikitsu wasn't far away. His stomach was covered in blood and it had pooled around him. A quick adjustment of my sight told me that he was still alive. Barely. I bound his stomach tightly, hoping it would stop the bleeding. How long had he been just lying here? Surely since our battle with Miboshi started, but how long before then? Had Miboshi ambushed him? I felt terrible. I should have gone looking for him. I should have been there. I picked him up. He was _heavy_, but I managed to take him back to where Takiko and Tomite were.

Takiko and I managed to lay Tomite on Bluma and Hikitsu on Zenith. She rode with Tomite. I don't think I could have pried her away from him with a crowbar. Hikitsu lay in front of me. He was bleeding through his bandages. I could feel the warm wetness staining my clothing. It wasn't a comfortable feeling.

Our only small blessing was that Zenith cooperated. Perhaps the mare knew that her master's life hung in the balance. I knew the Ma tribe claimed this area as their territory. We rode for two hours before we found them. By that time it was dark. Their headman met us at the edge of their encampment, having seen us approach.

"Who are you?" he asked. "What do you want with us?"

"Please," I said, "our friends are badly wounded. They need medical care immediately." He looked at Hikitsu and Tomite and quickly called for the doctor. Takiko followed the doctor as he took them away but the headmaster stopped me.

"How did your friends obtain such grievous wounds?" he asked. How could I explain what had happened? He seemed to have decided that I spoke for our little party.

"We were attacked."

"By what?" I hesitated.

"It's a long story, sir."

"Then you'd best explain. I won't risk putting my people in danger for you." He led me into his tent and I did my best to explain what had happened earlier that day.

--


	12. Chapter 11: Twelve Days

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fushigi Yuugi.

_Chapter 11: Twelve Days_

_

* * *

_

**Narrator**

Hikitsu moaned in his sleep, sweat running down his face. He had been feverish for two days. Tomite, at least, had escaped infection. He slept calmly, as if he were in a deep coma. Takiko and Uruki sat by their companions' sides. It was still uncertain if they would pull though.

"Sora…" Hikitsu's voice was muddled and strained. He gasped and cried out again. "Sora!" Neither Uruki nor Takiko had ever seen him like this. Hikitsu was always in control of his body and mind. He never showed what he was really thinking. Now his face was strained and pained and he kept calling for… someone. Neither girl knew who Sora was, but she was clearly important to him.

His eyes opened, wide and unseeing. His chest rose up. Uruki quickly grabbed his shoulders, holding him down as he convulsed. Finally his body stilled, his eyes closing. His breath was shallow and uneven.

"Sora…" he whispered. It was enough to bring tears to Uruki's eyes. She hadn't cried since she was seven. She wasn't about to start now.

He talked throughout the night. He called for his mother with anger in his voice, his brother with regret, and Sora with pain at different times. The worst was when he screamed. When that happened tears rolled down Takiko's face. Why were they so helpless?

Tomite barely stirred throughout the entire night, which was also worrisome. He had been spared Hikitsu's infection, probably because he had not been left lying alone in the woods for several hours. Instead he had slipped into a deep slumber, the only sign that he was even alive being his heavy breathing. He didn't stir, he didn't mumble, he didn't even seem to dream. Takiko felt her nails bighting into the skin of her palm as she watched him. He looked like he was _dead_. She couldn't bare the thought.

Uruki stood angrily and left the tent. Takiko followed.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"This! This is all wrong." Both girls were silent. Uruki suddenly struck out, her fish hitting a tree solidly. "Damn it!" she yelled. "Why are we so helpless?" Takiko shook her head.

"I wish I knew," she said softly. Her own hands were balled into tight fists. Uruki looked at her miko, her face softening. The girl hadn't left her seishi's sides since they'd arrived. She'd barely slept.

"Go get some sleep, Takiko," Uruki said softly. "I'll watch over them."

"No. I don't want to leave them."

"You can't do anything. You're only wearing yourself out." She smiled grimly. "You can do the same for me later." Takiko nodded miserably and left. Uruki reentered the tent.

* * *

The girls continued to take shifts. It was too hard to be with them all the time. For nearly a week their condition remained the same until Hikitsu's fever finally broke. Three days later he woke up. His eyes flew open and his hand reached out and grasped Uruki by the neck. She choked, her hands clawing at his, leaving scratches on his arm. His eyes widened slightly as he realized whom he held and he dropped her like a hot poker. She gasped for air, her hand clutching her chest.

"I apologize," he said stiffly. For a moment he had thought she was Miboshi. She shook her head.

"I'll go get Takiko," she said softly. She left quickly. Hikitsu's eyes traveled across the tent to where Tomite lay. The younger man lay there, still and unmoving. Was he dead? How much time had passed?

Takiko entered and her face burst into a smile.

"You're awake!" she said happily.

"Yes," he responded. Something in the back of his mind was bothering him but he couldn't quite place what it was.

"We were so worried about you. You could have died." The miko sat by him. "How do you feel?"

"Fine." The lie dropped from his lips effortlessly. If she knew she ignored it.

"What happened, Hikitsu?" she asked. "Were you ambushed?" He barely heard her question. His hand came up and lightly brushed his deformed eye. The familiar weight that usually rested there was gone. Where was it?

Uruki produced the eye patch from her pocket and placed it firmly in his hand. He tied it around his head. He didn't want them to see his eye, although he supposed that they must have already. Neither girl mentioned it.

"Tomite?" he asked, looking at the boy across the tent. Takiko shook her head sadly.

"We were attacked by Miboshi of the Seiryuu Seishi. Tomite was injured. Badly. He hasn't woken up yet.

"It's been almost two weeks," Uruki said. "The doctor wasn't sure if either of you would pull through." He tried to sit up only to feel a piercing pain in his abdomen. Uruki helped him. Her neck was still red where he'd grabbed her and he felt a pang of guilt. It would probably bruise.

"And you two?"

"We're fine," Takiko assured him. She had obtained a sprained wrist while she clung to the monster's claw and Uruki's back was scraped and bruised from when she had been kicked to the ground, but otherwise the two girls had escaped unharmed.

"What happened to you, Hikitsu?" Uruki asked. He still hadn't answered Takiko's question.

"I was attacked," he replied simply. They didn't need to know the details. Takiko accepted his answer, but Uruki frowned.

"I'm glad you've woken up, Hikitsu," the miko said softly.

"He should rest," Uruki said firmly, lowering him back down. Takiko smiled softly and left. He could already feel his eyes growing heavy.

* * *

When Hikitsu awoke again it was dark out. Uruki sat beside him, her chin resting on her chest and her breathing regular. Takiko was nowhere in sight. He wasn't worried. Carefully he sat, then stood. The world spun and he shut his eyes, waiting for the dizziness to pass. He exited the tent. Outside he had to stop, leaning against a tree. His arm came around his abdomen. He was struck by how weak he was.

"You shouldn't be up." Uruki stood in the entrance of the tent, her hands on her hips. He returned her gaze steadily.

"I'm fine," he said.

"Liar. Go lie back down before I force you too." His gaze didn't waver and she scowled. "You're injured. I can easily force you back in. Save your pride and come willingly." To her surprise he did so, sitting down carefully. There was silence for a few minutes until she finally spoke.

"You knew Miboshi was there, didn't you?" she said softly. He didn't respond. "Why did you fight him alone. I was right there, Hikitsu! Why did you send me away?" Again, he didn't answer. "Damn it, Hikitsu!" she cried. "Did you think I was too weak? Did you not trust me? What the hell were you thinking? You could have died!"

"I didn't want you to get hurt." There was no emotion in his voice but his words stopped Uruki in her tracks.

"I can take care of myself," she said.

"Yes."

"Then why?" He didn't respond. His answer was the same. He didn't want to see another woman die. Not ever.

"You can't baby me, Hikitsu. I'm one of the Genbu Seishi, just like you. Your job is to take care of Takiko, not me." Again, no answer. She was growing frustrated.

"Answer me, damn it!" she cried.

"What should I say?"

"The truth."

"I already did." She shook her head.

"You're a fool." She sat down next to him, putting her face in her hands.

"You could have died," she said softly. "Tomite may still die. I saw his injuries. His insides… They're getting better but I worry that he's just not going to wake up. And you… You're lucky your spine wasn't severed. You came close to never being able to walk again."

"You worried." His voice was cool, emotionless, just like he wanted it to be. His insides were churning.

"You were calling for people in your sleep," she said softly. "Sora, mostly. Don't worry. I won't ask who she is. You deserve your privacy, but… I thought you should know." He felt shame burn in his heart. What else had he said? How much did she know?

"Fine," he managed to say. He was grateful that his face would not betray him. She would never know his true thoughts.

* * *

Hikitsu refused to stay immobile for long. He knew his limits and he drove himself to them every day. He left the medical tent just two days after he awoke. Lying next to Tomite's unmoving form was too strange. The boy was usually so active. He always had been, even when they were children. Hikitsu didn't like the change.

Takiko was beginning to loose hope that Tomite would ever wake up. He seemed to have slipped into a deep coma. At least he was still alive. Somehow even that small comfort didn't seem to help when she thought that she'd never hear his voice or see his smile again. Bluma was moping. Even the horse had given up hope.

He lay there, limp and unmoving. It was killing her to see him that way. Her tears had dried up long ago. Now she just felt hollow. She sat in the tent, her knees brought up to her breast, watching his chest move up and down. His injuries were well on their way to healing. If he would just wake up he would probably be able to move about, although not without trouble.

She wished he would hold her. She wished he would tell her that everything was going to be all right. She wished he would _wake up_.

"Wake up," she whispered into the dark. "Please Tomite. Don't do this to me. Wake up." There was no response. He didn't even twitch. She reached out and rested a hand on his cheek. The skin was smooth and warm. Her hand traveled from his cheek and rested on his lips. Quickly she pulled it away, afraid of what she had just done. She stared at his face.

"If you don't wake up soon," she said softly, "we're just going to have to go on without you. We'll have to find some other way to summon Genbu." There was no response. She hadn't expected one.

Slowly she laid down beside him, taking his arm and wrapping it around her. Her head rested on his chest. She shut her eyes, listening to his heart's gentle rhythm. The tears came, flowing down her cheeks onto his chest. She didn't bother to wipe them away. He wouldn't feel it.

She could feel her whole body shaking. She was loosing him. She gasped for air. She couldn't breath. She clung to his still form as though it was a lifeline. She had left her world for him. He couldn't leave her now.

She never meant to fall asleep there, but soon exhaustion set in. She had barely slept in twelve days. Her hiccups slowly ceased and her breathing became regular. She didn't feel him shift beneath her or see his eyes open. He let out a groan, his entire body stiff and painful. He was in an unfamiliar tent with unfamiliar blankets lying over him. Something was tickling his chin horribly. He reached up and his hand found soft hair there. Rubbing some of the strands between his index finger and thumb he looked down and saw Takiko sleeping soundly on his chest. Her cheeks were blotchy and he noticed that his chest was wet. He tightened his arm around her, burying his hand in that soft hair. Had she been crying?

She stirred in her sleep, burying her head into his shoulder. She murmured something, but he couldn't make out what it was. Her hand moved slightly over his chest and she murmured again.

"Tomite…" His heart lurched in his chest. Was she dreaming about him? Her hand clenched in his shirt and an uncomfortable look crossed her face. Suddenly she sat up, her hand clutching her chest.

"Tomite!" she cried. She was breathing hard. She glanced around the tent. It had only been a dream.

"Takiko?" She spun around and looked at him. Her eyes widened, then tears formed. He reached up, taking her cheek in his hand. She leaned into it, her eyes never leaving his face.

"What's wrong?" She shook her head.

"I just… I thought… We thought you weren't going to wake up." Just like her mother.

"I'm okay, Takiko."

"Why did you do that?"

"What?"

"Why did you let yourself get hurt like that? You could have _died_."

"I had to."

"No! You didn't!" Her hand came up to where his rested on her face. She took his hand in hers, entwining their fingers together. "I don't want you to protect me if you're going to get hurt," she whispered.

"It's my duty."

"I don't care."

"Takiko…"

"Am I interrupting something?" Uruki stood in the entrance to the tent, smirking. Takiko dropped Tomite's hand as if it were a hot coal.

"No," she said quickly.

"Right." She didn't believe her and she wasn't bothering to hide it. She turned to Tomite. "It's about time you woke up, sleepyhead." He grinned at her good-naturedly.

"How long have I been out?"

"Twelve days."

"That long?"

"Yup." She gave Takiko a sly look before adding, "You should thank Takiko. She's hardly left your side." Takiko spluttered beside him, her face turning red. Tomite felt himself smile.

"Wait here one minute," Uruki said. "I'm gonna go get Hikitsu." The two sat in awkward silence before she returned, Hikitsu behind her.

"So what now?" Takiko asked.

Tomite wanted to leave immediately, but Takiko wouldn't allow it. Not when both he and Hikitsu had been so badly injured. They shared the Ma tribe's hospitality for another week before setting out. Neither of the two men were completely healed, but they were well enough to travel easily. They headed towards the village that was rumored to have a mind reader once again.

* * *

**Einosuke**

It had been a day. A whole day of this torture. It was late. I should have been asleep. But how could I sleep knowing my daughter was trapped inside my creation? So much had happened in a single day. How much would happen while I slept?

So instead of sleeping I made my self some coffee and stared at the book. Why did it let her in but not me? She was fourteen! She wasn't prepared to handle the things this book was throwing at her.

The words forming were in my own handwriting, but I had never written them. How was this happening? I stormed into my study and pulled out the documents I had brought back from China, searching for answers. They filled a big box that sat at the side of my desk. I searched through them, looking for some kind of clue.

What I found was not good. Takiko couldn't summon Genbu. She couldn't! I wouldn't let her! Surely there was some way I could get through to her. I had to warn her. The summoning was a death sentence. I could not allow my daughter to get herself killed.

"Takiko!" With a father's instincts I yelled at the book. She couldn't hear me. I knew she wouldn't be able to, but I had to try. Tears made my vision blurry. What could I do?

"Yoshie," I whispered. "Yoshie, what do I do?" There was no answer. I hadn't really expected one. My wife had been dead for two years.

The news had nearly killed me. She had been rushed to the hospital. The doctors thought she'd be fine, but Yoshie never got better. For two weeks Takiko and I watched her die. With the innocents of a twelve year old she asked me when her mommy was coming home, and one day I had to tell her that she wasn't. It killed me. It killed both of us.

I know I wasn't a good father during those days. I went into my own shell. Takiko had to put aside her grief to take care of me. She learned to cook to make sure I'd eat. She made sure I continued with my work. I know there were nights she cried herself to sleep, and honestly I just wasn't there. It wasn't something I was proud of.

Her teachers told me she wasn't doing well and I didn't understand why. She had always been a good student. I came home and realized that our home was a mess. I hadn't made a meal in months, but the dishes were piled high in the sink. Her schoolbooks lay under her bed, forgotten. On her desk was a budget list of what we needed to get by that month. My twelve-year-old daughter was making a budget list because I was too out of it to do it myself. It broke my heart to realize what I had been doing almost as much as it did when my wife died. The picture of her mother, which had always sat by her bed, was abandoned in a drawer. Other pictures had her face angrily scratched out of them. Was she so angry with her mother? How had I failed to explain things to her? She was only twelve years old. How could she understand why her mother had left her?

I had abandoned my daughter. Her mother had died, and then I did as well. I promised myself I would do better after that. I had to take care of her, not the other way around. I could never let that happen again.

And yet there I was, still unable to take care of her. Only now the stakes were much higher. Now her life could be in danger.

--


	13. Chapter 12: Balneal

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fushigi Yuugi.

_Chapter 12: Balneal_

_

* * *

_

**Narrator**

Hot springs. Who knew Hokkan of all places would have hot springs? Why someone hadn't built a town around them and made a profit was anyone's guess. Two days after leaving the Ma tribe pure chance had caused the Genbu seishi and their miko to stumble upon the springs. Tomite said Genbu was smiling on them. The rest had to agree.

Now Tomite was muttering darkly under his breath. Takiko and Uruki had claimed the springs first. He and Hikitsu had set up camp not far away. They'd be able to hear it either of the girls screamed, but any conversation they may be having was lost to them. Tomite didn't have a problem with any of this. His problem was that his miko was bathing not so far away from them, in the open, at a hot spring, in the middle of nowhere, with no idea who else might know about or use the spring. He kept thinking that someone could be watching her and he would have no idea. Worse, he kept picturing her there. Naked. It was an immensely uncomfortable situation.

Uruki and Takiko had no such worries. They were taking full advantage of the springs.

"So what's the Ka tribe like?" Takiko asked Uruki.

"You were there. You should know."

"Yeah, but I wasn't there very long. It was only a few days. What's it normally like."

"Well, it's like any tribe really. We move from place to place, although we stay in one general area. Horses are very important. We're known for our horse breading. Ka horses sell for a lot of money. It's not perfect by any means. We've got plenty of fools. Had I not been a Genbu Seishi, I would have married to one soon." Takiko gasped.

"Then I've kept you from getting married? I'm so sorry!" Uruki laughed.

"Don't be. It was a marriage I didn't want. But I'm seventeen, and I'd already turned down six suitors. No one else was going to ask if I turned down Xia. And… My grandfather wanted me to marry. I guess he doesn't want me to be alone in my old age He wants the best for me, really, but I never wanted to marry. He was always trying to look out for me. I suppose it was his job, being my guardian and all. I miss him. A lot more than I ever thought I would. I miss all of it, really." Takiko nodded.

"I know what you mean," she said softly.

"You miss your home too, don't you?"

"Yes."

The two girls were silent for a little while, but it was a comfortable one. After a bit Uruki asked, "Why did you want to know? About my home?" Takiko smiled softly.

"I'm told that I'm to save this land, but this place is not my home. I don't know anything about it or its people. All I know is that it is cold here, and many times lifeless. And yet," she looked up to the sky where a single snowflake drifted lazily down, "I cannot bring myself to hate it anymore." She looked back at Uruki. "I want to learn more about Hokkan and the people in it, and the only way to do that is to ask. If I'm to save this country then I have to know this country." Uruki stared. A few seconds later Takiko laughed. "Or something like that. I suppose that little speech sounded a bit stupid."

"Not at all," Uruki said softly. Takiko gave her a bright smile and again they were silent for a time, each enjoying the warm water.

"So what's Xia like?" Takiko asked eventually. Uruki laughed.

"Old, pompous, and completely delusional." Takiko giggled.

"You really didn't like him, did you?"

"Not even a little. What about you? How're things with Tomite going?"

"Why do people keep suggesting that I like Tomite?" Takiko asked indignantly.

"Because you do."

"I do not!"

"Takiko, stop denying it. It's obvious. It's not like it's a bad thing to like someone." Takiko felt herself blushing.

"Maybe a little bit," she admitted softly.

"I knew it!" said Uruki.

"It's not like he likes me back…" Uruki burst out laughing.

"You haven't spent much time around men, have you? He obviously likes you!"

"Do you think so?"

"Well let's see: he risks his life for you, he barely leaves your side, he's constantly worrying about you, and he's always watching you when he thinks your not looking… Do I need to go on?" Takiko buried her face in her hands.

"He says it's his duty to protect me," she mumbled.

"He's making excuses so you won't figure it out. He's as scared of you rejecting him as you are of him rejecting you."

"But I —"

"Tell him, Takiko."

"How?"

"Just say it." The younger girl shook her head, her entire face a tomato red.

"I can't."

"Then ask him if he likes you." Again she shook her head.

"I can't just do that! I'm not like you, Uruki. I wouldn't know what to say."

"It's quite simple, really. 'Tomite, do you like me?' If you want I could talk to him for you."

"No! I'll do it, Uruki. Eventually."

"Eventually may be to late. You can't expect a guy to wait forever. He'll get discouraged and give up."

"How do you know so much about men?" Takiko asked defensively.

"I had seven suitors, remember? They attempted to make plenty of advances."

"Oh…"

A branch snapped and both girls abruptly grew silent. Uruki stood and waded over to where her sword lay at the side of the pool. The woods were quiet. The girls looked at each other and shrugged.

"It was probably just an animal." Not a moment after Uruki finished her sentence a boy stumbled out of the woods, skidding to a stop at the edge of the pool.

There was silence for a second while the three stared at each other. Then Takiko screamed.

Tomite had his bow in hand and was dashing into the woods in a second. Hikitsu wasn't far behind him. When Tomite saw the cause of Takiko's distress he felt his blood boil. He reached the boy in a few quick steps, grabbing him by the collar. The boy, panicking, brought his knee up hard, hitting Tomite in the stomach. He doubled over. His wound was not fully healed. A hit there was certainly not welcome.

The boy tried to run, only to find himself pinned to a tree with three arrows stuck in his clothes. He was lucky that Tomite had enough sense to only shoot the clothes.

Hikitsu, meanwhile, was calmly dealing with the girls. He found their towels quickly and efficiently, making sure they both got covered up. Both were shaking: Takiko with shock and Uruki with anger. She gripped her sword, ready to go after the boy herself, but Hikitsu held her back. It was better to let Tomite handle the boy. He, at least, would only maim him.

"I can explain!" the boy was stuttering.

"I bet you can," growled Tomite. He flicked out his belt knife. He wasn't actually planning to hurt the kid — at least not much — but scaring him a bit seemed like a good idea.

"Stop it, Tomite!" Takiko grabbed his hand with one of hers. The other was holding up her towel. Tomite felt himself turn red just looking at her. The towel covered all the essentials, but there was still plenty to see.

"Stop? Why are you stopping him?" asked Uruki.

"He's just a kid! You don't need to hurt him!" Tomite took a good look at the boy for the first time. The kid was only about 10, give or take a year or so. Tomite sighed.

"I wasn't actually going to hurt him. Much," he muttered.

"It's the 'much' part I was worried about."

* * *

**Uruki**

Back in our own tent, Takiko and I changed quickly. I was furious. No one had ever dared to spy on me! Clothed I stormed out of the tent. The boy sat nervously across from Tomite and Hikitsu. I sat between the two men, my hand on the handle of my sword. The pervert. The little swine.

Takiko emerged a short while later. She was calmer than me (which really didn't say much) but I knew she was rattled. She sat next to Tomite. The four of us looked at the boy. He squirmed.

"Talk," Tomite said.

"It wasn't my idea!" he burst out. "I didn't mean to actually see the girls bathing. I was just supposed to figure out what you were doing. The old woman said so figure out what you were doing and report back. That's all! I swear!" All this was said in less than thirty seconds. Hikitsu held up a hand and the boy's mouth shut. Genbu, the kid was terrified. I felt my scowl deepen.

"Are you saying some lady told you to spy on us?" I asked incredulously.

"It's true! She was —"

"I'm not a fool, kid," I interrupted. "He's lying."

"No, I —!"

"Shut up. I've heard enough."

"But —"

"Shut. Up." I started to stand angrily, but Tomite grabbed my wrist.

"Calm down, Uruki," he said. I glowered at him but sat anyway.

"What was this woman's name," he asked the kid.

"You can't believe him, Tomite!" I cried. He glared at me.

"I'm not saying I believe him," he said. "But we must at least entertain the possibility." I clenched my fists and shut my mouth. I was furious. At everything.

"She didn't tell me her full name. She just said Mishi-Kome." Tomite frowned.

"What did she want?" he asked.

"I don't know! She just told me to see what you were doing!"

"I've had enough of this." The boy was clearly a liar. I stood and left. This time Tomite didn't stop me.

* * *

I sat on the old, rotting log. I hadn't gone far. Not when we still didn't know where Miboshi had gone after our fight. I knew better. Hikitsu stood not far away. He had followed me. I wasn't stupid. I knew he was there. Tomite was probably still interrogating the boy, for all the good it would do him.

"You can come out now, Hikitsu. I know you're there," I said wearily. He sat beside me.

"I'm making a fool of myself, aren't I?" I said.

"No." I let out of harsh laugh.

"Be honest, Hikitsu. I've gone storming off to have a tantrum like a little kid." He was silent. He was good at that. I sighed.

"I just… I just…" I struggled for words.

"You don't need to explain yourself to me, Uruki."

"I think that's the longest sentence you've ever said to me." His face remained as smooth as ever. I couldn't read him.

"I don't understand you, Hikitsu," I said softly. "You're cold and unemotional and silent. And yet you always look out for Takiko, and you teach me, and… I can't tell if you're really a cold bastard or if you're just pretending to be." Again there was silence. I don't think he knew what to say to that.

"I don't understand you either." His voice was quiet and for a moment I thought I hadn't heard him right. Then I smiled for the first time in hours. We sat there for a while. In the distance I could vaguely hear Tomite asking questions but I couldn't tell what they were. Hikitsu was nothing if not intimidating, but for once I felt comfortable around him.

"I don't like to feel weak," I finally said softly. "I shouldn't have had a tantrum, but the thought that he had been there for who knows how long and me not knowing…" I felt violated. I felt dirty.

Had I told Takiko there would have been some discussion about why I felt that way. Tomite would have blushed and awkwardly tried to say something to make me feel better. Hikitsu was silent. But that was okay, because Hikitsu was always silent.

* * *

Tomite let the boy go. Not that we really could have held him for any long period of time. He was just a kid. Tomite was worried, and rightfully so. The kid hadn't said much after I'd left that we hadn't already heard. He was from a small tribe that was currently situated not far from the springs. A strange old woman, dressed in rags with bare feet, had approached him and given him money to spy on us. It was a strange story, and not one I believed. No one could survive in Hokkan dressed in rags.

But according to the boy this woman had called herself Mishi-Kome. Takiko had pointed out that the first part of that name, at least, sounded very much like Miboshi. It was not a comforting thought.

We had planned to stay at the hot springs for a few days, but we moved on early the next morning. The town we were headed for wasn't far away. We made it there by dinnertime. It was one of the few actual towns that Hokkan had. It was placed at a crossroad, where two major roads met. It had thrived on the trade that those roads brought. Our roads were few and far between, but the ones that we had we had because they were used, and used well. Despite the recent havoc brought by Kutou to our country, this town was teaming with people.

We found an inn near the entrance to the town. There was an inn near the entrance of every town. It drew in business. Tomite and Hikitsu's room was right across the hall from ours. They were relatively nice rooms, but I would have made due with a shack as long as it had a bed. I sighed contentedly, lying face up on the bed.

"You sound happy," Takiko said, a hint of laughter in her voice.

"I am happy."

"Well then, I'll leave you to your happiness."

"Where're you going?"

"To take a bath."

"M'kay."

I lay there, staring up at the ceiling. I was bored, damn it. With Takiko in the bath I had no one to talk to. I went downstairs where the inn had a small bar. I didn't plan to drink anything, but they had some food too. I ordered and looked around, eyeing my fellow guests,

"Something on your mind, miss?" asked the bartender.

"Are you just asking because I'm a woman?" I countered. The man laughed, clutching his sizeable stomach.

"I'm happily wed, little lady. You needn't fear me trying anything."

"Well, you never know these days."

"Fair enough. What brings you down here?"

"I was bored."

"That's a strange reason for a woman to travel." I grinned.

"You meant to this town. I thought you meant to the bar."

"Understandable. Then it wasn't because you were bored?"

"No. My friends and I heard a strange rumor. Is it true that there's someone here who can read minds?" I asked.

"A mind reader? I don't think that sort of thing even exists." I scowled.

"So I would take that as a no."

"Well, I don't claim to know every person in this town, but I don't know of anyone who claims they can read people's minds. Did you really come here just because of a rumor?"

"I'm afraid so." He looked at me strangely.

"If you don't mind me asking, why're you looking for someone who can read your mind?"

"We're not looking for a mind reader, per say; just anyone with strange powers. You haven't heard of anything like that have you?"

"I'm afraid not." I sighed. Thus far it looked like coming here had been a waste of our time. Finished with my meal, I paid and thanked the bartender and headed back upstairs. I considered telling the boys, but decided against it. It could wait until the morning.

I lay back down in my bed and stared at the ceiling once again. What a disappointment. Of course, one person not having heard of our rumored mind reader didn't mean he didn't exist. We'd still ask around. But it wasn't a good sign.

I don't remember falling asleep, but I must have because I certainly remember waking up. I couldn't breath. I gasped for air, but all I inhaled was smoke. I coughed, rolled over, and found myself falling towards the floor. My eyes stung and watered. I looked around, searching for the cause.

Fire.

Fire everywhere.

"Takiko," I croaked, searching for my miko. She hadn't woken up. I stumbled to her bed and shook her, but it did no good. The room was growing hazy, and I wasn't sure if it was the smoke thickening or my eyes failing me. Desperate, I lifted Takiko from her bed. She wasn't a big girl, so why was she so heavy?

I stumbled towards the door. I couldn't see straight. Damn the smoke. My hip banded into something. A table, perhaps? I couldn't tell. I stumbled back and fell. My head hit the floor. Takiko wasn't in my arms anymore. Had I dropped her? When? My sight was growing hazy. I tried to breath, but I couldn't. The smoke burned my lungs. I lay there, gasping, as the world turned black.

--


	14. Chapter 13: Void

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fushigi Yuugi.

_Chapter 13: Void_

_

* * *

_

**Narrator**

Miboshi could feel his body growing weaker. It was a shame. He had liked it. Normally he took children because they were weaker and easier to conquer, but he liked the strength that came with a stronger body so he would occasionally deviate. It had not been an easy body to subdue. Now, it seemed, he was going to loose it.

He gazed about the cave. Dry blood caked his clothes and the stone around him. His wounds had not been treated. A wave of nausea blurred his vision and he shut his eyes. His mind, fuzzy though it was, registered that somehow he had been captured and possibly drugged; by whom he didn't know.

His monster was dead. That much he could feel. It seemed that the Genbu Seishi had been stronger than he had thought. He was confident, however, that he had killed at least one of them. There was no way for Hikitsu to survive the grievous wounds he had suffered, and Miboshi doubted that Tomite had either. Uruki and the miko could both be dead as well. The thought brought him a grim sense of accomplishment. It was a shame his battle had been interrupted. He wasn't sure how it had happened, but one moment he had been fighting and the next he had been in this cave. He supposed that someone must have knocked him out, although he had no idea how they might have done so.

He was vaguely becoming aware of the fact that he knew this place. He had been to this specific cave before. He could feel remnants of chi from a past battle. His brow furrowed. Strange chi — chi that he did not recognize — had sunk into the rocks around him. It was not chi that he could bend to his will, but it caused the cave to pulse with untapped power. The rocks seemed to glow with an eerie light.

"So you've noticed the rocks." The voice echoed around him. He couldn't tell where it was coming from, or even if it was male or female. There was no sign of who spoke to him. "It's about time. You won't be able to use the power. Only those associated with Genbu will ever be able to tap it."

"Then it's useless to me," he said.

"But not to me." A cackle filled the cave, echoes causing the laughter to come back again and again long after the speaker had stopped.

"You are one of the Genbu seishi."

"Now I never said that."

"You are my enemy." Another cackle reverberated off the walls.

"Yes. I am that."

"You realize that I can escape from this cave easily."

"Nonsense. You're pumped full of drugs. Even if you try to escape to another body — yes I know your powers — you won't be able to. Your mind is to scattered."

"You underestimate me."

"Fine. Try it. I dare you." Miboshi could feel a vein in his temple pounding. This had not been his day. He shut his eyes, ripping his soul away from his body. Instead of finding his spirit free of its confinement, he felt his body convulse. When his body had finally stopped shaking he found himself on the floor, his breath coming in gasps.

"The drug I gave you stifles your powers. If you try to use them again the same thing will happen." His eyes narrowed.

"Show yourself, coward," he said, his voice calm and cold.

"Now why would I do that?"

"Surely I should be allowed to see my captor."

"Nonsense." He smirked.

"You're afraid of me."

"You're full of yourself. I'm simply smarter than that. You are convinced that if you at least know what I look like then once you find a way out of this mess you'll be able to kill me. But I am no fool, Miboshi of the Seiryuu seishi. Even if you do escape — which I doubt you will — you will never know who I am."

"Then you are afraid."

"I don't remember ever mentioning fear."

"You're afraid that when I break out of here I'll kill you."

"No. Because you'll never know who to kill. I have no reason to be afraid."

"I will find you."

"I have no doubt."

"At least tell me your name."

"Nope. You're not even getting that."

"Then tell me what you want."

"That's what I've been waiting to hear. I knew you wouldn't disappoint." The smug satisfaction in the voice infuriated him.

"Tell me everything you know about the Genbi seishi," the voice said.

* * *

He didn't really meet her until he was nineteen. From a young age, he was schooled in Koshouka. His parents visited him, but they never brought his sister. He moved far away when she was only a few months old and he never actually saw her. There were times he forgot that he even had a sister. So when he came home, a learned young man, and saw a woman in his home he harbored no brotherly affection towards her. Instead he saw her for what she was: beautiful.

"Who is she?" he asked his parents.

"She's your sister," they told him. He wished they'd said anything else.

She was shy around him at first. She was only fifteen. Her brother had always been a distant figure. He was a man who her parents were immensely proud of. He was going to be a legend. He was going to be educated. He was going to be everything they could not be. How could she live up to that?

She was a mystery. She was strange and young and lovely. He found himself fascinated by her and he strove to know her. And, eventually, she let him. She loved to have fun. She would play pranks on him and he would let her. Their parents never thought anything of their close bond. They were siblings, after all. But what Temur felt for Kairi was anything but sibling affection.

He loved to watch her dance. At festivals and on holidays the entire town would turn out to celebrate. Dancing was not uncommon. When she danced she did it with her whole heart. She always had a smile on. There were times when she would pull him out with her and for a moment he too would become one with the music.

But he was no fool, and everything he felt was wrong. He fought. He pushed her away. He even hurt her at times. For four years he struggled. But Kairi was growing older, and their parents knew it was time for her to be married. She was engaged and soon she was a bride.

He found himself hating her husband, even though he was a good man and never hurt Kairi. He found himself hating himself because he hated her husband. He hated everything.

But he could never hate her.

Once she was married he couldn't see her often. It was a good thing. If he couldn't be near her he was freed from any temptation. He met other girls. He even had romances with some of them. But she was always in the back of his mind. He couldn't help it. And whenever he saw her, the feelings would surge up inside him once again. He was in a living hell.

"Someone's been asking about you again," his friend, Xuan, said.

"Who?"

"A woman at the inn. I didn't catch her name."

"I trust you didn't tell her who I was."

"I told her I'd never heard of you. She was actually asking for someone who reads minds, so she may not have been talking about you at all."

"Someone who reads minds? Well, I can't even come close to reading minds, that's for sure."

"She said she and her companions were searching for anyone who had special abilities."

"That would be me then."

"Yes."

"I wonder what she wants."

"I don't know. I did some sketches. This is roughly what she and her companions look like." He handed Temur four pieces of paper. The people on them were young. Two women and two men looked up at him,

"That was the one who I talked to," he said, pointing at the older of the two girls.

"Thank you, Xuan. I'll keep a look out for them."

"You're welcome." A frantic pounding on the door made the two men look up.

"Coming," Temur's mother called, opening the door. A frazzled man stood there.

"It's the middle of the night, Shan," said Temur. "What could you possibly want?"

"You two have to come quickly," said Shan. "It's the inn! It's on fire!"

* * *

**Dugureng**

"What are you doing, Dugureng? You're not army material."

"You know what I'm doing," I responded. Kuro's eyes narrowed. I looked at that familiar face. My best friend. My only friend, now.

"Kutou needs you."

"No it doesn't."

"With your abilities you could turn the tide in this war!"

"And who says that what we're doing is right, Kuro?" My voice was soft and calm, but I wanted to scream. I wanted to beat the walls with my fists and destroy the injustices that the world had thrust upon me.

"They killed my father, Dugureng! Isn't that enough?"

"This is a war, Kuro. Many people have been killed."

"How can you say that?"

"Because I have seen how this country is run, Kuro! We reject! We do not accept or nurture."

"But this is our country. Yes, it has faults, Dugureng. Do you think that Hokkan does not?"

"We are invading them, not the other way around!"

"You know why we must do that! They would kill us otherwise!" We were screaming at each other now. I was thankful no one was around. Had someone overheard it would have caused problems.

"All I know is what the government has said. They've lied to us before, Kuro. Who says they're not lying now?"

"So you're going to betray us all on a maybe?" I could no longer look him in the eye. I stared fixedly over his left shoulder. He pushed me against the wall. He was always stronger than I.

"Look at me, Dugureng." When I didn't move he shook me. "Look at me, damn it!" I did. His gaze was full of rage. Mine was full of sorrow.

"It's my destiny, Kuro," I said softly. "It's always been there. It was only a matter of time."

"Bullshit! That's them talking, Dugureng! Not you!"

"Maybe they're right. There's a reason I've kept this hidden. If they knew they'd kill me."

"But they don't know!"

"So? I'm not welcome here! I've never been welcome!"

"I welcomed you! She welcomed you!" Both of us knew who 'she' was.

"She's dead, Kuro. You're the only one who welcomes me now."

"Am I not enough for you?" I buried my face in my hands. My shoulders were shaking. Seiryuu, I was such a weakling.

"Of course your enough, Kuro," I whispered. "You're all I have."

"Then stay here."

"I can't."

"Yes you can!"

"I don't belong here."

"Yes you do!" Why did he have to make this so hard?

"Kuro, please…" I was begging him. Pleading. His hands fell away from my shoulders. I peaked through my fingers. His back was to me. His hand ran through his hair.

"It doesn't have to be this way, Kuro," I said, letting my hands drop. "Come with me. We can do this together." His entire body stiffened. He was silent.

"Please, Kuro. Come with me."

"You're really going to go," he said, his voice a harsh whisper,

"I must."

"What would I have to do to stop you?" I was silent. I didn't have an answer. At least not one that he'd like. He turned and looked at me. Something he saw in my eyes must have convinced him that I was serious because he didn't ask as again. Instead he smiled, then laughed. It wasn't a happy laugh. Instead it was filled with irony and even pain.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You know, people always told me this day would come." I looked away, ashamed. I wished I hadn't asked. I wished he'd stop answering me. "I told them they were fools. I told them that you love your country."

"I do," I said quietly. He ignored me.

"I told them that you were a good person, Dugureng. That's what I told them. And I still believe that." I looked up at him, shocked.

"Then you'll —"

"If you prove me wrong," he interrupted, his voice cold, "I'll hunt you down and kill you myself." My mouth opened, then closed. What could I say? This wasn't the way things were supposed to happen!

"You don't mean that," I said quietly.

"I meant every word."

This wasn't the Kuro I knew. The Kuro I knew was warm and loving. The man who stood before me had cold eyes. He turned and left. The door slammed behind him. I sunk to the floor, staring at it. How had this happened? How had I let this happen?

* * *

I didn't sleep much that night. How could I, knowing the choice I would have to face the next morning? Then Kutou's army would be marching towards Hokkan. I had planned to join them. Now I wasn't so sure. Kuro was a man of his word. He wouldn't hesitate to hunt me down.

I had decided to do this long ago. Years ago, even. When the chance came, I had sworn that I would take it. She had known. She had supported me. But Kuro… How could I tell him when I knew he would react this way?

I had to do this. How could he understand? I had gone my whole life like this. Unwanted. Abused. Alone. I was different. I was not a child of Seiryuu. No. I was of a different sort. I wanted to be with people like me. I wanted to be needed.

I tear slipped down my cheek and a hastily wiped it away. Real men didn't cry. Kuro would laugh if he knew. If I went through with this I would be betraying him. If I didn't I would be betraying myself. Hokkan was calling to me. I could feel it deep within my heart. I needed to go. I needed to see for myself if what Kutou was doing was right.

My heart told me that Kutou was wrong. My destiny told me that I was to save Hokkan. I loved my country, but if Kutou was doing something wrong was it not my duty to stop it? Because I loved my country, was it not my duty to keep it from making such a huge mistake?

"Tell me what to do," I whispered into the darkness. "What do you want me to do, Seiryuu?" My god didn't answer. I hadn't expected him to. God's rarely answered their servants.

"Do you want Kutou to go to war?" I asked him. "You are the god of war. Is that what you want?" Nothing.

Hours later I heard the horns of the Kutou army blasting in the distance. I stood and took my bag, leaving my home behind. The army gave me armor and a commander to lead me. It was simple. They had no reason to suspect anything but loyalty from me.

I had made my choice sometime during that long night. I wasn't sure it was the right choice, but really it had already been made for me. From the moment I was born my destiny had called to me. Who was I not to follow it?

"Forgive me, Kuro."

--

AN: No, I do not condone incest. I actually find it to be rather disgusting. However, Temur's thing with his sister was something that was originally planned to go into the first version of TGS but somehow never made it in. So I've put it in here. You don't have to worry about him every getting together with his sister. That's not going to happen.

As for who Temur, Dugureng, and Miboshi's captor are, if you've read the original you probably already know. If not, you'll find out soon. I'm not giving any hints.

Takiko, Uruki, Tomite, and Hikitsu will be coming back in the next chapter. I know I've left you all at a bit of a cliff hanger.

Also, since I'm talking here, I would love for some of you to leave me a review! 13 chapters into Redux and I've only had 2, both of which were from the same person. So, erm, yeah. Tell me what you guys think of this thus far!


	15. Chapter 14: Scalding

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fushigi Yuugi.

_Chapter 14: Scalding_

_

* * *

_

**Narrator**

Hikitsu awoke to smoke. He had always been a light sleeper. He coughed, sitting up. It took him a moment to register just what was going on. Tomite still lay asleep in the bed next to his. He threw off his blankets and shook the younger seishi.

"Go away," Tomite muttered. Hikitsu could feel his annoyance growing. He grabbed Tomite by the ankles and pulled him out of the bed and onto the floor. Tomite fell with a yelp.

"What was that for?" he cried. Then his eyes widened as he saw the flames.

"Dear Genbu," he whispered. Hikitsu ignored him. Instead he made his way to the door. Feeling it he found it hot. Could their situation get any worse? He hurriedly grabbed his pack and began looking through it. It didn't take him long to find the rope there. He pulled it out and tied it firmly around the leg of Tomite's bed.

"I hope that holds," Tomite said, fully recovered from his abrupt awakening.

"No time to test it," replied Hikitsu. He grabbed both of their packs and threw them out the window.

"Come on." Tying the rope around first his and then Tomite's waist in a makeshift harness Hikitsu went to the window. Tomite hesitated. There was no way that this was safe. Then again, did they have a choice?

Slowly the two men lowered themselves down to the ground. As soon as they were down Tomite began to hack. '_He must have inhaled to much smoke,'_ thought Hikitsu. His own lungs were burning, but he had managed to avoid the worst of it. He went and retrieved their packs. Soon Tomite was beside him.

"Do you see Takiko or Uruki?" he asked, worriedly, searching the crowd gathered around the burning building.

"No," said Hikitsu, worry building in his heart. The two men spent precious minutes searching for the girls but it soon became apparent that they were not outside. Tomite gazed at the burning building. People stood on the roofs of neighboring houses and shops, making sure that they did not catch fire while others brought buckets of water from the river to throw on the fire. Panic gripped him and the only thing that he could think was, '_I can't loose her.'_ He grabbed a bucket of water from a man running towards the flame. As the man protested he dumped it on himself.

"What are you doing?" asked Hikitsu, gripping his arm. Tomite shook him off.

"I'm not leaving them in there," he said, secretly hoping he sounded braver than he felt.

"Don't be a fool," Hikitsu replied, but Tomite was already gone. "Tomite!" Hikitsu called after him, but he didn't stop, running through what remained of the front door and into the flames. Running his fingers through his hair Hikitsu silently called the younger man ten kinds of idiot and cursed Genbu for possessing him to do something so foolish.

* * *

Inside the inn Tomite made his way to the stairs. He knew that he had to rush. His soaked clothes only offered so much protection and would dry quickly in the fierce heat of the fire. He placed his sleeve over his mouth and nose, coughing. His short time outside in fresh air hadn't been enough time to recover from the abuse his lungs had already received. They now protested to find smoke filling them once again. Finding the stairs he made his way up, avoiding falling debris. It didn't take him long to find the correct floor. He could see the room that he and Hikitsu had stayed in. Their door was in flames, but miraculously the door across the hall, Takiko and Uruki's, had not yet caught fire. Feeling and finding it cool, he thanked Genbu for this small blessing.

Entering the room he found a body lying on the floor. Fear filled him as he realized it was Takiko. He went to her and tried to wake her, shaking her and calling her name, but she didn't answer. For a moment he though her dead, but her harsh breathe told him otherwise. He coughed. '_The smoke,'_ he realized. '_She must have passed out because of the smoke.'_ He scanned the room for Uruki and found her not far away. She too had passed out, but as he shook her she stirred and awoke.

"Tomite?" she asked weakly.

"Yes," he replied. She looked around and her eyes widened as she saw the flames. "Come on," he said. "We haven't got much time." As he returned to Takiko she managed to get herself up. She swayed on her feet and Tomite wondered if she would be able to make it outside. Carefully she steadied herself and to Tomite's relief seemed to come to her senses. He couldn't carry both of them out.

Tomite lifted up Takiko and positioned her over his shoulder. It probably wouldn't be the most comfortable position for her, but it was the easiest way to carry her. He and Uruki made their way through the hall. During the time he had spent in the girl's room the hall had become nearly impassable. One side, luckily not the one that led to the stairs, was completely engulfed in flames. They made their way through the hall, but the going was dangerously slow. Tomite gritted his teeth and pressed on, navigating through the areas with the least amount of fire. Finally they reached the stairs. He rushed down them, taking two at a time.

With a crash a ceiling beam fell in front of him. The stairs shook. He grasped the rail for support and felt Uruki stumble into him. Fire roared in front of him, burning his face and blocking his way. He backed up, unsure. He could feel Uruki trembling behind him, but she said nothing. Her mouth was set stubbornly. She was afraid, but she wouldn't crack. Blood pounded in his ears. He shook his head, trying to clear it. He couldn't stop. There was no _time_.

Hesitantly he peered over the railing of the staircase. It was a long way down, and the smoke was so thick he couldn't tell if they would be jumping directly into fire, but there was no other way. He looked at Uruki and she guessed what he was thinking.

"No," she said. "You must be crazy!"

"Perhaps, but can you see another way?"

"We can't jump! That's stupid! Insane!" He held her gaze with his. Every second they wasted arguing could be the difference between life and death. He felt Takiko shift on his shoulder and cough, not awake but still agitated by the smoke. Uruki's eyes flicked to her and then back to him.

"Fine," she said. "We jump." He nodded, made sure Takiko was secure, and the two of them jumped over the rail.

CRACK

He landed badly, Takiko's weight throwing him off. At first he didn't feel the pain, but when he tried to stand his leg buckled. Uruki, having had a much easier landing, looked at him, concerned

"Tomite?" she asked uncertainly. He looked down at his leg and her gaze followed his. She gasped. His leg was clearly broken, the bone ripping open the skin.

"I don't think I can walk," he said. He felt strangely calm. He knew what he had to do. It didn't scare him. He pulled Takiko off of his shoulder and into his lap.

"What are you doing?!" asked Uruki, alarmed. He looked at Takiko for a second, wanting to memorize her face, and then at Uruki.

"Take her," he said.

"What?"

"Take her."

"What about you?"

"You can't carry both of us and I can't walk. Uruki, you have to get her out of here."

"And what about you?"

"Uruki—"

"No! No, I won't just leave you here! I can't!" she cried.

"You don't have a choice!" His voice sounded far away, even though he was yelling at her, as though it wasn't him saying the words. Was he actually trying to convince Uruki to leave him here to die?

"You are a member of the Genbu Seishi! Your job is to protect the Genbu no Miko!" Yes, it seemed that he was. He coughed and continued more quietly, "As is mine. I have done my duty, Uruki. Now you do yours. I'm not important. She is."

"Bullshit! You're important to me!"

"You can't save both of us! Either we all die, or I die! Make your choice!"

"I can't!"

"You can." The building seemed to creek and they heard a crash from the upper floors. "This building is coming down. We are out of time. Now take her!" Uruki hesitated just long enough for them to hear another crash. She bent down and took the other girl in her arms. Putting a hand on Tomite's cheek he saw she had tears in her eyes.

"You are both the bravest and the stupidest man I have ever met," she said.

"Nonsense," he replied. "Hikitsu is much stupider." She managed a smile and opened her mouth to say something, but he stopped her.

"Go. Now. You don't have much time." She nodded and ran towards the exit with Takiko in her arms, not trusting herself to look back.

She collapsed onto the ground as soon as she made it into the cool fresh air. She hadn't cried since she was seven years old, but now she couldn't stop the tears from falling. Why was she so weak? She couldn't even save one person!

Someone took Takiko from her, then lifted her to her feet. Hikitsu practically pulled Uruki over to a clear area where he lay Takiko down.

"Where's Tomite?" he asked her. She could only point. She gripped his shirt, the sobs causing her to shake violently. His arms went around her, holding her up.

"The stairs were blocked," she explained between sobs. "We had to jump, and his leg broke. I couldn't save him." The only sign that he heard was his grip around her tightening. His eye locked on the inn, watching it burn.

Inside Tomite leaned against the wall, breathing hard. '_Hikitsu will never forgive me,'_ he thought with a smile. '_Come to think of it, Takiko won't either.'_ He tried to laugh but his throat burned with the effort so he gave up. '_I've inhaled way too much smoke. Well, at least that'll get me before the flames,'_ he thought. '_How long has it been since Uruki left? Fifteen minutes, maybe?'_

He thought he heard someone crying, screaming his name from outside. Then again, maybe not. It was hard to tell what was just in his head and what was really happening. Perhaps it was just his own selfish hope that someone would miss him once he was gone. His eyes slowly began to slip shut. He was so tired. As his vision faded he thought he saw a shadow move to his right. '_Uruki? No. Just my imagination_.' His eyes closed and the smoke took him.

* * *

**Takiko**

It was cold; so much colder than my nice, warm bed. My lungs burned. I coughed violently, then choked. Strong arms helped me to sit and placed a cup to my lips. I drank. It was blessedly cool water. My eyes opened and saw Hikitsu's face.

"What—" I croaked. I cleared my throat and tried again. "What's going on?"

"There was a fire. You passed out from the smoke. We were lucky to get you out," a feminine voice responded. It sounded hollow and cold. I looked around Hikitsu and saw Uruki. She stood off to the side, a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. Soot stained her face, but there were the clear streaks of tears running through the dirt. She was not crying though. Not anymore, anyway. She was staring to my right, a blank look on her face. I followed her gaze and saw the inn we had stayed in, engulfed in flames. A gasp escaped my lips.

I struggled to stand but all my limbs felt like jelly. Hikitsu pushed me back down.

"Sit," he said. Just like Uruki, his voice was raspy from the smoke, and I realized that his arm was still supporting me so that I could simply sit. Standing was not an option. Why was I so weak? I quickly took a mental inventory.

I wasn't really hurt, except maybe my lungs. There were no burns anywhere, no broken bones or pains. My seishi were surrounding me, Uruki to my left and Hikitsu literally supporting me. I was safe.

Wait.

Uruki was to my left. Hikitsu was right beside me. Uruki. Hikitsu. I scanned the area. Uruki. Hikitsu. Someone was missing. Where was Tomite?

My brain answered my question instantly. He was helping to put out the fire. He knew that Hikitsu and Uruki would protect me and he was helping others. That was so like Tomite. I scanned the crowds of people watching or helping to put out the fire.

"He's not there." I turned to Uruki. She was looking at me now. Her eyes had turned so dark they looked black. I couldn't tell what she was thinking.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Tomite. He's not there."

"What do you mean? Where is he?" '_How did she know I was looking for him?'_ She didn't respond, only looked away. I turned to Hikitsu. He too had averted his gaze.

"Where is he?" I repeated, feeling panic begin to grip my heart. "Why won't you answer me? Where is he?" My voice had become high and shrill. My eyes searched the crowd, then the eyes of my seishi. Uruki knelt in front of me, and now I could see what was in those dark green eyes. I didn't want to see, because what lay in there was so wrong, so sad, that I could not bear to take it in. And yet I found my eyes glued to hers with a force so strong that Genbu himself could not have torn them away. She was speaking. Two words fell from her lips. I only heard one of them.

"Dead."

"What?" I felt myself ask. This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening. And, oh God, there were tears falling down Uruki's cheeks and her voice was broken, but this time I heard every word.

"I'm so sorry, Takiko. He's dead."

Time stopped. I felt the world roar in my ears. It couldn't be true. I couldn't believe it. I _wouldn't_ believe it.

"You're lying," I heard myself say, but it felt so far away. Had I actually said it? Did she hear? I repeated myself.

"No. I could not be so cruel."

I was in a daze. I couldn't process this information. I pushed her away, pushed Hikitsu's arm off of me, and stood. The world spun but I did not fall. I looked for him, searched for him. Where was he? He had to be here. He was never supposed to leave me.

"Tomite," I whispered, then louder. "Tomite!" I was calling for him like a child calling for a mother. Why wouldn't he answer? I called for him for ages, louder and louder. People were staring, but I didn't care. Why wasn't he answering me? I felt a hand on my shoulder. Hikitsu's.

"Takiko…" His voice was kind. That was the worst. I wanted to believe that he was lying to me so much, but how could I when his eyes were filled with so much kindness, compassion, and empathy. I had never seen so much shown so openly on his face.

I couldn't stand any longer. My knees buckled. All of a sudden the ground was rushing towards me at an alarming pace. We collided. My knees felt pain, but it was far away as though I was numb. Arms encircled me. Uruki's.

"I'm so sorry. I couldn't save him." She was sobbing with me. "I'm so sorry," she kept repeating.

"How?" I asked. "How?" '_How could this happen?'_

"He went back in," Hikitsu said.

"But why? Why would he be so stupid?"

"He went back to save us." Uruki was the one to reply this time, her voice hoarse with emotion. I pushed her away from me.

"What?"

"He went back to save us," she repeated. "We were trapped, passed out. When he realized we hadn't come out he went back in." For the first time since I awoke my mind was clear. As she told me what had happened, each of her words pierced my heart. '_My fault.'_ I was his miko. He'd told me before that it was his duty to protect me. He'd proven it was a duty he took seriously. '_My fault.'_ He went in for me. He died for me. '_My fault.'_

I stared at the burning inn. He was in there, somewhere. Was he already dead? Had he burned, screaming in pain? Or had his death come from the smoke, silently suffocating him? What was he thinking? Was he thinking?

Out of the misty haze of smoke I thought I saw a figure. At first I thought it was my imagination — just a hope — but then it drew clearer and I knew. I knew. And without even thinking about it I was running towards that figure.

"Tomite!" I cried. Because that was who I saw. All I saw. A man walked out of the flames, and in his arms was Tomite. His body was limp, his leg bloody, and his skin burned, but it was Tomite.

"It cannot be," I heard an awed voice whisper from behind me. Whether it was Hikitsu or Uruki I do not know. The man who had clearly rescued Tomite laid him on the grass with a grunt as I approached. Then I was by his side, my hand touching his face.

And yet…

"Is he alive?" I asked, terrified to know the answer.

"He was when I found him," the man answered. His voice was light and musical. I was almost surprised to hear him answer instead of one of my seishi. I had nearly forgotten who had saved Tomite. I truly looked at the man for the first time. His hair was long, tied into a loose ponytail, and an odd color of blue. He was young, probably in his early twenties. He had thin lips, but a mouth that liked to smile, and eyes of a deep brown, so similar to Tomite's.

"Thank Genbu. No — thank you! Thank you for saving him." How could I ever express my gratitude? But the man did not ask for any payment. He simply bowed.

"It was my honor to assist the Genbu no Miko and her seishi," he said.

"How did you know?" asked Uruki, clearly surprised. The strange man only smiled.

"He needs a doctor," he said, motioning to Tomite. "Come. I will take you to my father."

"Why your father?" I asked.

"He's a doctor. He will help you." Before I knew it he was gone, walking briskly down the street. Hikitsu picked up Tomite and we followed him.

"How do we know we can trust him?" asked Uruki, ever suspicious.

"What choice do we have?" I asked in return. Hikitsu said nothing.

* * *

The man's home was not far. Once we got there everything happened in a blur. Tomite was whisked away by the doctor and his wife, armed with tea, quickly forced my two seishi and I onto a couch. The man sat opposite us in one of the chairs. I cautiously sipped the tea. It was good, but I was so worried it barely registered. We sat in awkward silence for a good fifteen minutes before Uruki spoke.

"How long do you think it'll take for him to be healed enough to travel?" she asked.

"Who knows?" the man said. "I couple weeks, at least. Maybe even a month."

"A month?" she asked. "That long?"

"Yes. May I inquire as to where you are headed?" Uruki eyed him distrustfully.

"Why do you want to know?" He simply laughed.

"I have to know what sort of things I should pack, of course." Uruki and I stared. Hikitsu didn't even flinch.

"What makes you think you're coming?" asked Uruki. "I don't recall inviting you."

"Oh, you'll want me along."

"No. I don't think we will." The man was about to reply when Hikitsu opened his mouth.

"What use are you to us?" he asked. The man simply smiled.

"I am one of the Genbu seishi," he responded. Once again, Uruki and I stared.

"Which one?" I had to ask.

"Namame."

"I don't believe you," Uruki said at once. "Where's your symbol?" Namame pulled up his sleeve and the symbol Bi — wall — appeared on his left wrist, filling the room with green light. He burst into a grin the Cheshire Cat would be jealous of.

"I've always wanted to go on an adventure."

--


	16. Chapter 15: Moonlight

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi.

_Chapter 15: Moonlight_

_

* * *

_

**Narrator**

Takiko sat by Tomite's bed, as she had for days now, waiting for him to wake up. She ran a finger down his cheek and across his stubborn jaw line before realizing what she was doing and taking her hand away. She couldn't help it. It still amazed her that he was alive. It amazed her how close he had come to death. She had to touch him to make sure he was really there.

Namame had proved himself to quite a handful when he got going. He was always full of smiles and laughter and stories. Lots of stories. He seemed to be completely oblivious to the emotional turmoil she was going through. Or perhaps he was only trying to cheer her up. She couldn't tell.

Tomite stirred and she found herself holding her breath. Slowly he opened his deep, chocolate brown eyes. '_De-ja-vu,'_ Takiko couldn't help thinking, remembering the other time she had ended up waiting for Tomite to wake up by his bed after he'd saved her life.

He looked up at her and she could see that his eyes were hazy and unfocused. "An angel?" he whispered, disbelief in his voice. She almost didn't hear him. She smiled, and hugged him tightly.

"No. Not an angel," she said. "It's just me. Just Takiko." She felt his hand settle at the base of her neck and pull her close. She shifted so that she was sitting on the edge of his bed, a much more comfortable position.

"You should know," she began, "that if you ever do anything like that ever again I'll kill you myself."

"Will you now?" he asked, and she could hear the laughter in his voice.

"Yes," she said, pulling back and poking him lightly in the chest. "I will." Still grinning he pushed a lock of hair that had escaped her ponytail behind her ear.

"I'm sorry. Did I worry you?" he asked. Takiko smiled, but she could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. She hugged him again and his arms tightened around her, almost as if he were afraid to let her go.

"Yes," she said quietly. "I — I thought you were dead." Even now that she knew he was alive and well the memory hurt. "If Namame hadn't — if we hadn't — if you'd been in there just a little longer —" She couldn't finish. He held her there, and for the first time in a long time Takiko felt completely safe. There were always dangers in this new world, but in Tomite's arms they all seemed to go away. He was her seishi. Her protector. The man she loved.

* * *

**Namame**

When I went to Tomite's room to check on him I expected Takiko to be there. Perhaps I even half expected him to be awake. Father had said that he would awaken soon. What I did not expect to see was the two of them embracing as though they were lovers. I had to do a double take. Neither of them noticed me standing there in the doorway, and I was glad. The feelings coming from them were so strong. I hadn't felt anything like it in a long time. Quietly closing the door I went to the end of the hall and composed myself. Then I walked back to the door trying to make as much noise as I could so they would know I was coming. There was no use in embarrassing them.

When I opened the room I found them apart, Takiko sitting on the edge of the bed, both bright red and not looking at each other. I pretended not to notice.

"Tomite! You're awake!" I said, trying, and it seemed succeeding, to act surprised. "That's wonderful. How are you feeling?"

"O-Okay," Tomite said, slightly startled by my peppiness. Well, he'd have to get used to it.

"Good, good. And your leg? I have to say, that was a nasty break. The bone went clear through the skin! But it was a clean one and we got to it before any infection set in. You should be able to walk in a few weeks. You'll need supports to do it though. How tall are you? I'll have to tell father."

"Uh… About 5'8", I guess…"

"5'8"? My, you're tall for your age. I'm 6'1", but I won't be growing any more. You, on the other hand, very well might." I stopped, noticing that Takiko was giggling. I blinked and she started out right laughing.

"I — I'm sorry," she managed to get out before the laughs took over. Tomite was looking back and fourth between her and I looking absolutely bemused.

"What's so funny?" I finally asked. Takiko managed to get a hold of herself, gasping for air.

"You amaze me, Namame. Tomite just woke up and you come in here all bubbly and excited. You forget that you have yet to introduce yourself to him!" I blinked again. I had forgotten. I knew very well who Tomite was by now, but this was the first time he had met me. I turned to him.

"She's right. I am Temur Bataar, but you may call me Namame of the Genbu seishi." I held up my left wrist and once again allowed the symbol there to shine, filling me with warmth as it always did.

"You're one if the Genbu Seishi?" Tomite asked, the shock evident on his face.

"You don't need to act so surprised," I said, a little miffed.

"Namame saved you from that fire," Takiko explained. "He got you out and took you here. His father is a doctor. They healed you, Tomite." It had come as such a shock to me to realize that those people Xuan had told me about were the Genbu seishi and their miko. I had been scanning the building, trying to figure out if anyone was still alive in there that hadn't managed to get out, when I'd heard Takiko crying and screaming his name. Inside the building I'd felt his emotions. I'd known the moment I heard his name exactly who these people were.

Tomite was silent for a few moments before turning to me. "I suppose that I owe you a thank you then. You saved my life," he said. "Thank you." Takiko smiled and rested her hand on his. His face, having just returned to normal color after I had walked in on them, turned a pale pink and their emotion for each other swamped me once again. I began to feel my own face heat up just from what they were feeling.

"I should leave. I just came in to check up on you, Tomite," I quickly said. I made my way out, but paused at the door, remembering something. "Takiko," I said, "there's going to be a festival in a few days. The entire village is probably going to come. My mother wanted to know if you would like to join us. Uruki and Hikitsu have already said they will. Tomite may too, of course, if he is feeling up to it."

"Why is there going to be a festival?" she asked. "Is it a holiday?"

"It's the winter solstice," I said. "It's going to be the longest night of the year. On that day, the Yin is at its peak with the longest night. From then on, it will give way to the light and warmth of Yang. We will stay up all night and wait for the sun to defeat the darkness."

"Do they celebrate winter solstice everywhere?" asked Takiko.

"Most places," replied Tomite before I could answer. "Some small tribes don't."

"Well then," Takiko said, "I'll be happy to go."

"Great!" I said, and left the two in peace.

* * *

The winter solstice was my favorite celebration. Everyone put on his or her best clothes and we would celebrate until morning in the town square. People would bring food and there was music and dancing. Mutton and dumpling soup were popular dishes, although you could find a wide variety of thing.

The winter solstice was, above all else, a time for family and friends. My aunts, uncles, cousins, and my sister and her family would all be there. Despite living in the same town, I didn't get to see any of them that often. I was excited.

Takiko wore one of my sister's old dresses. She and Kairi were about the same size so it fit her fairly well. She would look silly wearing her travel clothes to a celebration. Not that anyone's clothes would be too nice. No one in Hokkan was rich outside of Tolan. However everyone would be dressed in their very best.

At least Hikitsu, Uruki, and Tomite had appropriate clothing with them. We wouldn't have to clothe all of them. Tomite was able to come with us, although he had to use crutches to get around. He had trouble with the stairs. I couldn't help but laugh as I watched him struggle to get down.

The town square was filled with lights. There were vendors selling their wares set up around it. Long tables stood off to one side covered in delicious dishes. Tables and chairs were set up so that people who weren't dancing could sit and eat or socialize. The center was cleared out for dancers and in one corner sat several musicians. They were already playing a lively tune, and several couples were dancing.

My sister Kairi waved at us from a table where she and her new husband Daiku sat. As we approached she got up and ran to us. She jumped into my father's arms, who laughed and spun her around. Once he'd set her down she grabbed my mother in one of her infamous bear hugs, then me. Unable to help myself, I pulled her close to me.

"It's been so long since I've seen you!" she said, smiling as she twirled away from me.

"We've missed you," said my mother. Kairi was all smiles. It was Daiku who noticed our companions.

"I don't believe we've met," he said to them. "I'm Daiku, Kairi's husband."

"Oh!" Kairi cried, noticing them for the first time. "How rude of me! I'm Kairi!"

"Kairi, Daiku, this is Takiko, the Genbu no Miko, and her seishi Uruki, Tomite, and Hikitsu," I said, motioning to each in turn.

"It's nice to meet you," said Takiko.

"You're the —!" I clamped my hand over my sister's mouth.

"Calm down, Kairi," I said. "We don't need the whole town knowing." She looked sheepish.

"You're the Genbu no Miko?" she tried again, this time more quietly.

"Well, yes. I guess."

"Wow! Really? That's amazing!"

"Well —"

"We've been waiting for you to come for _so_ long!" my sister interrupted her. "Honestly, I thought you'd be taller. And older. How old are you anyway?" I felt a collage of emotions coming from Takiko. I don't think she knew what to think of Kairi!

"Fourteen."

"Only fourteen? Wow! You are young!" I found myself laughing, doubling over and clutching my stomach. Kairi stopped abruptly, looking at me.

"What'd I do?" she asked. I couldn't stop laughing long enough to say anything. Daiku put his arm around her shoulder and kissed her temple. Her love for him welled up inside of her. My laughter stopped abruptly.

"You're just getting a bit excited again, dear," he said. She smiled up at him.

"I'm sorry. I do that sometimes."

"That's the understatement of the decade," said my mother. "Come on. Let's all sit down. Tomite must be getting tired."

* * *

The moon had risen high into the sky, a full, perfect circle of white within black, surrounded by tiny pinpoints of stars. The celebration was now well under way and everyone was having fun. My mother and father were dancing with each other. My mother smiled as my father twirled her around, both acting much younger than they really were. Takiko and Uruki were dancing together, both girls laughing as several young men looked on. Tomite sat at our table, clapping along to the music. He'd barely taken his eyes off Takiko the entire night. It found it infinitely amusing. I kept debating whether or not I should embarrass him by mentioning it or not. Hikitsu had hardly moved from his seat the entire night. Apparently he didn't dance.

Kairi grabbed my arm, pulling me up from my seat. "What're you doing, Temur?" she asked. "You've barely danced all night!" She pulled me out onto the dance floor. The dance was one I knew well and liked, and yet somehow my feet got tangled in each other. I tripped and found myself on the ground with Kairi laughing over me.

"You're such a klutz, Temur!" she said. I grinned as she helped me up.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Shan — that player — approach Takiko and Uruki. He took my miko's hand, kissed it, and whisked her away from Uruki to dance with him. Tomite's face turned a rather interesting shade of purple as he watched. Uruki was laughing as Takiko sent her desperate looks. Her dance partner stolen away, Uruki sat down next to Hikitsu.

Kairi was laughing with me as the scene unfolded. I took her hand and twirled her around, continuing the dance. She was smiling at me. Kairi was a girl who smiled easily, but every time it was at me it seemed as though that smile was so much brighter than all the others.

A hand tapped my shoulder. She looked past me and her eyes lit up. I knew who it was before I turned.

"Can I steal my wife away from you, Temur?" asked Daiku. What could I say? I stepped aside and he took her hand. She didn't glance back as he took her away from me.

I retreated back to our table where Tomite, Hikitsu and Uruki sat. Tomite was still staring at Takiko with his fists clenched. Jealousy radiated from him. Uruki was having fun teasing him.

"If you're so jealous why don't you just go dance with her?" she asked. "Oh, that's right! You can't!" He glared at her. Hikitsu ignored the two. I could feel a slight annoyance coming from him, but also affection. Who knew that Hikitsu actually liked his fellow seishi? The man was a master of hiding his emotions, but he couldn't hide what he felt from me. His feelings also had a twinge of worry and, much to my surprise, tenderness towards Uruki. I don't think he himself realized his own feelings for the girl. Perhaps he had become so good at hiding them from everyone else he had begun to hide them from himself.

Tired of teasing Tomite, Uruki turned to Hikitsu. "I'm bored. Dance with me, Hikitsu."

"I don't dance."

"Come on. You haven't danced all night! You have to do it at least once."

"I don't dance." She tugged on his arm, trying to pull him up.

"Please," she said. I could feel his annoyance growing, and yet, much to everyone's surprise, he rose and reluctantly followed her just as a new song started. I felt myself laughing as Hikitsu stiffly went through the moves. At least Uruki was having fun.

Takiko had finally escaped her dance partner. She sat down, breathing hard.

"Men here are crazy!" she said. "I've got no idea who this man is and he _insists_ on dancing with me."

"That's because you're a very pretty girl," I told her. She scowled.

"Nonsense. I'm no prettier than most of the other girls here," she said.

"I think I know a guy who would disagree with you there," I said, looking at Tomite out of the corner of my eye. He was studying his shoes. I vaguely wondered if there was anything actually interesting about them.

"Like who? That guy I was dancing with? As I said, he's crazy."

"I think you're beautiful, Takiko," Tomite said softly. Takiko's face flamed red.

"You're just saying that," she said, equally soft.

"No, I'm not." She was quiet for a few moments. How could these two not know each other's feelings? I didn't need my power to tell.

"Thank you," she said. Both of them were silent, neither looking at each other. I started to laugh. It was rude, I know, but I couldn't help myself. The scene before me was puppy love, pure and simple.

"What's so funny?" asked Tomite.

"You two! Why aren't you dating yet?" There was a flurry of protests from both of them, which only succeeded in making me laugh harder. I hadn't had this much fun in years.

I left the two of them to their embarrassment and went to get some food. The food was debatably my favorite part of the winter solstice. Kairi joined me, claiming to be too tired to dance another song, although both of us knew she'd be back on the dace floor soon. She looked strangely somber. It wasn't a look I was used to seeing on her face, nor one I liked. She was normally so happy.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"With the Genbu no Miko here, you're going to be leaving soon, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"But what if you don't come back?" Was she actually scared? Yes. I could feel the worry coming from her. It was like hot pokers to my gut. I never wanted her to worry, especially not about me.

"I'll come back," I told her. "There's a reason we have these powers."

"But you can only sense other's emotions. How will that help you in a war?"

"It's not going to come to war. That's why the Genbu no Miko is here."

"A battle then. I don't want you to die, Temur!"

"I won't die." She looked away from me. "Kairi, I know how to fight, and there's going to be six other people to there to take care of me. Look at Hikitsu, Tomite and Uruki. All of them are capable fighters. I'll be fine." Suddenly my ribs were being crushed by her tight grip around my middle.

"You have to promise you'll come back," she whispered into my shirt. My arms went around her, one hand burring itself in her soft hair.

"I promise," I told her. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Daiku watching us. He made no move to take her away. Perhaps he knew that this was our way to say goodbye.

"Your husband is waiting for you." It killed me to say it, but in the end I always wanted to see her smile, and Daiku did that for her. I didn't. "Go have fun." She untangled herself from me and, flashing me a beautiful smile, made her way through the crowd to Daiku. It broke my heart to watch her walk away, but this was the way it was best. This was how I wanted it to be.

Voices rose into the air, singing the words to the folk song that was playing. It was one of my favorites. The old melody drifted through the air, propelled by many voices.

_The first and second 'nine days' are so cold_

_That we dare not hold out our hands,_

_Stray cats and dogs freeze to death_

_During the third and fourth 'nine days,'_

_The fifth and sixth 'nine days' see a thin veil of green_

_On the far bank of the river,_

_The rivers thaw during the seventh 'nine days,'_

_The eighth 'nine days' welcome the wild geese back,_

_Winter finally draws to an end in the last 'nine days,'_

_When bright blossoms and flowers smile in warm spring._

I looked around me. Happiness was everywhere. My parents had stopped dancing and instead talked merrily to one another. Kairi was with Daiku, her eyes sparkling as she laughed at something he said. Uruki and Hikitsu were, miraculously, still dancing. It was possible that Hikitsu had even begun to enjoy himself slightly, although no one would ever know by looking at him. Takiko and Tomite sat next to each other, their earlier embarrassment seemingly forgotten. He was teaching her the words to the song. With time her sweet soprano and his lower baritone joined the other voices.

The sky was just beginning to lighten in the east. Soon people would be making their way back to their homes to begin another day. The square would be cleaned until there was no evidence that this night ever happened except in the memories of those who had been there. Soon Takiko, Hikitu, Tomite, Uruki, and I would leave this small village. Without me, life would go on as always. When I came back, in all likelihood the life of my family and friends wouldn't have changed in my absence. In the big scheme of things, my role in this village was small.

But I knew that when the party ended there was always a small level of fear that never left my neighbors. None of us were silly enough to think that Kutou would leave us unharmed. Hokkan didn't have many towns. When people actually decided to settle somewhere in such a nomadic country there was a reason. In our case, our town inhabited the place where two of Hokkan's few roads met. Our ancestors settled here to take advantage of the trade that passed through this area. It was unlikely that any towns, no matter how small, would be left unharmed.

I wasn't a perfect person. I wasn't a good person. I would even go so far as to say that I was a bad person. The feelings that dwelled secretly in my heart attested to that. But I would save this village. I would not allow Kutou to come here. I knew every smiling face that had gathered to celebrate the coming of the dawn tonight. I would not allow a single one of them to be marred. I would not let a single child go parentless, or a single woman be raped. This was my home. This was my hope. I would protect it no matter what the cost.

--

AN: The song is a real Chinese folk song that was sung in the north of China at winter solstice celebrations. You can read more about ancient Chinese winter solstice celebrations here:

http:// .com/ library/ weekly/ aa122200a .htm

or

http:// .com/ travel-guide/ china/ china-festivals-&-events/ dong-zhi-winter-solstice-festival,-china .html

(Without the spaces, of course.)

I don't think I was completely accurate, but this is a work of fiction so that's okay. However I did stick in several factual tidbits.

On a completely different note, I thought I'd clear up the timeline a bit. At this point Takiko has been in the book world for almost 2 months. Since the winter solstice takes place on December 21 or 22 she would have come to the book world in late October. In her world it's spring.


	17. Chapter 16: Sins

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fushigi Yuugi.

AN: This chapter contains a sex scene! This is your warning! It's not graphic at all. If you don't want to read it, stop where the story changes into Uruki's POV.

_Chapter 16: Sins_

_

* * *

_

**Narrator**

Since he joined the Genbu Seishi, so long ago, Hikitsu's worry had been growing inside his heart. A blind man could see Tomite and Takiko's feelings for each other. At first he'd thought it was just infatuation, but as time had gone on he had come to realize that it was much more than that.

Despite himself he had grown to care about both Tomite and Takiko. He knew the consequence of their love. Takiko was going to go back to her world once Genbu had been summoned. There was no doubt in his mind of that. He'd heard her talk about her father. She wouldn't leave him. Not even for Tomite.

A week after the festival they were preparing to leave. Although he still needed a brace, Tomite could walk and ride. After much discussion, they had decided to head back to the capital. The rumors of Kutou's movements, though most likely inaccurate, had become increasingly disturbing. Surely Kutou would not move to attack in the dead of winter. That was suicidal.

Then again, if they did attack now perhaps that would be for the best, even if they hadn't found all of the seishi. Hokkan's winter was deadly. No one could imagine an army from the much more temperate Kutou out lasting even their much smaller army.

"What is it?" asked Tomite as Hikitsu entered his room. The older man was silent. "Hikitsu?"

Hikitsu looked him over. Tomite was still so young, only sixteen. He was still at the age where emotions and hormones ruled his actions. Hikitsu knew that he was going to say would hurt the boy, but that was why he had to do it. Wasn't it better to hurt a little now then a lot later? This was for the best, he convinced himself. It would make Tomite grow up a bit, but it would also allow him to stay young for a little longer.

"You know that she's going to go back to her world, right?" Hikitsu asked. There was no doubt as to whom he was talking about.

"Of course," said Tomite.

"A relationship will only end in pain."

"I'm not planning on having a relationship with her."

"You love her." Tomite's frowned. Yes, he loved Takiko. What did it matter? Nothing was going to happen.

"No I don't," he lied.

"Look me in the eye and say that." Tomite did, his eyes defiant and full of pain. He didn't want to hear what Hikitsu was saying. He knew all this. He wished he didn't, but he did.

"I don't love her!" he said, his voice a little to loud. "She is my miko. She has never been anything more than that."

There was a gasp from the door. Both men turned. Even Hikitsu was surprised to see Takiko and Uruki standing there. Takiko's trembling hands covered her mouth. She fled.

"Takiko!" Tomite cried. He pushed past Uruki, cursing his leg. Uruki looked at Hikitsu, her eyes defiant.

"What are you doing?" she asked, her voice cold. He didn't answer. "They love each other!" Again, he was silent. She took a step forward and suddenly her fist was coming at his face. He stumbled back, fighting the urge to hold his stinging cheek. It could have been worse. She hadn't hit him with her full strength.

"Why would you try to break them apart?" Uruki asked. "Why would you do something so cruel?"

"It won't work," Hikitsu said. His voice was hard as stone.

"Why not? Why shouldn't they be happy?"

"Do you think she'll stay?" he asked. "They're from different worlds, Uruki. She's going to leave him." Uruki turned from him. He wanted to reach out to her. He wanted to hold her to him and beg her forgiveness. His hand stayed where it was. He wasn't sorry for what he'd done.

"Why can't they be happy?" Uruki asked quietly. "They love each other. Why can't they get the happiness they deserve?" Why did he always have to explain himself to these people? It was no secret that he hated to talk about his feelings. Life had been so much simpler when it was just him.

"Happiness is a myth," he said. Their eyes met. The anger fled from hers as she searched his.

"You really believe that, don't you?" she said.

* * *

Tomite grabbed Takiko wrist before she could go down the stairs, pulling her around. He knew she had let him catch her. Although he was mobile enough to travel, with his leg he couldn't run after her. She was crying. Why? He didn't understand. Surely what he'd said hadn't been that painful. Right?

"Takiko…" What could he say to her? How could he make this better?

"Forgive me, Tomite," she said softly. His eyes widened slightly.

"Why?" he asked. She looked at him, her brown eyes full of pain and regret.

"I love you," she said. "I know now that you don't feel the same way, but I told Uruki I'd tell you. So forgive me, please." His hand dropped her wrist. His mouth opened and closed, but no words came out. When he had imagined this moment — not in any expectation of it, but only as some small hope — he had always pictured her smiling. He had always thought that this would be something happy. Instead she was crying; her eyes filled with such a pain that he felt as though he had ripped her heart out with his bare hands.

"What's going on?" Namame stood on the top step. His eyes traveled from Takiko's tear ridden face to Tomite's shocked one.

"Nothing," Takiko said, and pushed past him to get down the stairs. Namame looked at Tomite curiously.

"It's nothing," Tomite said, staring at Takiko's retreating back.

* * *

Takiko found it strange to be back in the big, busy capital after being in the wild for so long. It had taken them two weeks to get back after leaving Namame's home. She hadn't realized how far they had traveled. As she looked around she felt unclean and unkempt. Her hair was a mess, her clothes, new when she had left the capital, were now worn, and she hadn't bathed in several days. Her companions looked similar. She self consciously tried to tame the rat's nest of hair, glad that none of these people knew she was the Genbu no Miko. How could they rest their hopes on her when she looked like some kind of hobo?

She and Tomite had barely talked. They'd exchanged polite pleasantries, of course, but nothing more. Tomite had made some effort to get her alone with him, but she had avoided him. It hadn't been hard. There were three other people they were traveling with. One was always around. Now she rode with Namame on his horse, Haru. No one seemed to question the change.

Hikitsu had been to the capital several times. He'd traveled all over Hokkan. Uruki and Namame, however, had not. Takiko watched them out of the corner of her eye and couldn't help but smile.

Uruki was clinging tightly to Hikitsu in much the same way that Takiko had clung to Tomite the first time she'd gotten on a horse, although, unlike Tomite, Hikitsu showed no sign of discomfort. She was watching everyone they passed with a suspicious eye and keeping a strict watch on their packs.

Namame was almost the polar opposite. He was whipping his head around, trying to see everything. His hair was flying into his (and, much to her annoyance, Takiko's) face but he didn't seem to notice or care. His mouth was constantly agape and he kept pointing out different sights to Uruki, who was ignoring him.

The palace loomed ahead of them. The seishi led their horses up to the gates. A round, balding man stood at there waiting for them.

"It's about time you got here," he said. "We expected you a few hours ago."

"Houjin!" Takiko cried. Tomite grinned at the advisor.

"Who's that?" Uruki whispered to Hikitsu. He didn't bother to respond.

"The emperor wanted to make sure we didn't have the same problems as last time so he sent me to meet you directly," Houjin said. Three royal hostlers came to take the horses. The one that reached for Zenith almost had his hand bitten off.

As they dismounted Houjin examined Taiko and her companions.

"Are these all seishi?" he asked Takiko.

"Yes," she said. "This is Hikitsu, Uruki, and Namame"

"Four seishi already. Well, label me impressed, Takiko-sama. We didn't think you'd find so many so fast."

"We've been very lucky," Takiko said, secretly pleased by his praise. "How did you know we were coming?"

"The emperor has many ways of figuring out information. Surely you don't expect him to reveal all his secrets." Takiko smiled.

"Fair enough."

"Do you think he has people watching us?" Uruki whispered to the others.

"I'm sure he doesn't," Namame said. "You should be more trusting, Uruki." Uruki let out an unladylike snort.

Houjin led them into the palace, winding though its maze of hallways. "You'll see the emperor tomorrow morning," he said. "For now I think you'll enjoy some good food and rest. I've got some rooms made ready for you. They're all right next to each other. Takiko, Tomite, I got you both the same rooms you had last time you were here. If you want them changed you can just let me know though."

"Thank you, Houjin," Takiko replied. "I think we'll be fine."

"Good. It would have been a pain to get them changed."

* * *

**Uruki**

The palace was beautiful. Everything was ornate and extravagant. I don't think you'd be able to find a cheap object in the place, huge as it was. It was also, conveniently enough, completely impossible to navigate. I had to wonder who built it. Were they completely insane? Or were they trying to make sure that everyone who entered got lost? We couldn't have left if we'd wanted to. It all seemed like such a waste. What was the point in having some huge building to show how rich and powerful you were? Surely that money could be put to better use elsewhere.

I stared out at the city. I had been lucky enough to be granted a room with a balcony. Tolan spread itself out in front of me. The past two weeks of travel had been hard on all of us. Everyone could tell that Tomite hadn't meant the things he'd said. Or at least everyone but Takiko, and really she was the only one who mattered. I knew that Tomite had tried to get her alone to explain, but Takiko was surprisingly good at avoiding him. I had tried to take to her myself, but she had just smiled at me and told me she was fine. She could be impossible sometimes.

The again, I guess I understood. It had taken a two-hour pep talk to convince her to go in there and just _tell_ him already. I was so convinced that everything was going to work out perfectly. And then, just as we opened the door, he said that. You couldn't get a much crueler way to be rejected.

And then there was Hikitsu. The man was infuriating. He had broken them apart, and everyone knew it. Why was he like that? How could he feel nothing as he watched our companions suffer? Did he really think their love was doomed?

Well so what if it was! Even if it was only for a short time, if they wanted to be together then they should be able to. Even if it didn't last, I didn't think that they'd regret it.

There was a knock on my door. I opened it and there stood the man himself. For just a second I remembered how he was after Miboshi's attack, flushed and calling for someone with a broken voice. Now he was cold as stone.

"We'll be meeting the emperor at noon," Hikitsu said. Houjin had told us an earlier time before. There must have been a change of plans.

"Wait," I found myself calling out as he turned to leave. His eye met mine. They were not a stormy grey color, but a light, clear grey, like the early morning sky.

"Who was she?" I asked quietly.

"Who?"

"Sora." For just a moment a thousand emotions flickered across his face. Surprise, pain, self-loathing, hurt. Then his face smoothed and I wondered if I had ever seen anything on it at all.

"You said you wouldn't ask," he said.

"I know. I just… You don't have to answer." He looked at me for a long moment, his eye studying my face.

"She was my greatest mistake," he finally said. "And my greatest success."

"You loved her, didn't you?"

"Yes."

"How did she die?" I don't know how I knew she was dead. Perhaps it was what I had seen just a moment ago on his face. Perhaps it was the way he had called for her. Perhaps I knew him better than I thought I did.

He was silent. I realized that he was still standing in the hall, so I stepped aside and let him into my room. He stood by the window. I sat on the bed. It didn't take me long to realize that he probably wasn't going to tell me, and I wondered why he had even come in. Maybe it was because I'd let him.

"Our tribe was attacked," he said. His voice breaking though the stiff silence startled me. "Bandits. Someone shot at me. She died. I lived." The heavy silence descended on the room again. I'd always though that people were being silly when they talked about how loud silence could be, but I swear that silence was just about the loudest thing I'd ever heard.

I don't know what made me do it, but I hugged him from behind, my hands coming around him to rest against his chest. I felt him stiffen. At first I thought he was going to push me away, but he didn't move.

"Do you regret it?" I asked.

"What?"

"Loving her." One of my hands was resting over his heart. I thought I could feel it twist in pain. How could he keep his face so calm when suffering so much?

"Never," he whispered. I wondered if he knew the other question that was on the tip of my tongue but never uttered.

"_Then why do you think they will?"_

He turned around to face me, loosening my grip on him in the process. We were so close. I could feel his breath on my face. My eyes searched his and I thought I saw something there, for just a moment. Feeling strangely brave, I brought one of my hands behind his neck and I pushed him down until our lips were mere centimeters apart. Neither of us said anything. My heart was pounding in my chest. I was sure the entire palace could hear it. Then one of us bridged that small gap, my eyes shut and, oh Genbu, I was kissing Hikitsu.

I had never been able to imagine what kissing Hikitsu might be like. I had never even tried. His kisses were hot and passionate, so unlike the way he usually was. I returned them with equal passion. When we came up for air I stared into his eye. Men had looked at me before in the way he was then — with pure lust — but it had never before made me shiver or moan as it did now. Before it had always just disgusted me. How did he do that?

I gave way before his touch. Our lips met again, this time with more desperation. He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around him as he carried me to the bed, laying me down gently. My hands tugged at his tunic. He pulled away from me to shrug it off, then kissed me again. My hands explored his strong chest. Here was the scar from his fight with Miboshi. It carved itself into his stomach, long and thick and jagged. There were other scars whose origins I didn't know. There was one on his collarbone and another on his shoulder. I pulled myself away from his lips and studied his torso. He watched me, as though unsure of what I was doing. Then his breath hitched as I pressed my lips to first one scar, then another. He buried a hand in my hair as I kissed each of his old wounds, one by one. How many enemies had he fought alone? How many fights had he hoped he'd loose?

One of his hands found its way up my shirt and onto my bareback. I had never felt so hyper aware of a single touch. I allowed him to pull off my shirt, then my breast band, letting the garments fall to the floor. Then our lips met again in another searing kiss. His hands roamed over my body and I let them. My hands were roaming too. Had I been thinking I might have considered that we could have been moving too fast. I didn't know his motives for this. Even then, at that intimate moment, I didn't know what he was thinking. But I wasn't thinking. I tugged at his pants. When he felt my hand there he gripped my wrist and pulled away. His eyes searched mine.

"I'm sure, Hikitsu," I said softly. He still didn't move, so I took his palm and kissed it gently. "I want this."

I love you.

That seemed to be enough, because he kissed me again and removed the offending garment. His kisses were slow and gentle now. The last of my clothing was removed and he pulled back to look at me. I felt my cheeks redden as he studied my naked form. His hand came to my cheek.

"You're beautiful," he whispered, his voice low and husky.

"So are you," I answered. Our bodies joined in one swift movement and I gasped. I had been with other men. I wasn't proper for an unmarried woman, but I had never been one for doing the proper thing. Never before had anything felt so complete. We moved as one. My touch scorched him. His froze me.

I moaned as my climax hit me. I heard him grunt as he spilled his seed a moment later. He was shaking slightly above me, but unlike some of the other men I'd been with he didn't collapse on top of me. Instead he kissed me gently, his silver hair falling over his shoulder and onto mine. We stayed like that for a few minutes, then he rolled off me before his arms could give out. I half expected him to leave, but again he surprised me. His arms went around me, pulling me close. My eyes were heavy. I couldn't think. I was exhausted.

"Are you still going to be here in the morning?" I whispered. I was asleep before I heard the answer.

--


	18. Chapter 17: A Little Argument

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi.

_Chapter 17: A Little Argument_

_

* * *

_

**Narrator**

Miboshi grinned as he flew across the snow of Hokkan. Freedom at last. The crazy someone who had kept him had made a fatal mistake, and he intended to take full advantage of it. Someday, he would find them and they would pay. He had promised himself that.

And as for the Genbu Seishi, he had become aware of their survival, and he would be sure to fix that little problem as well. Months locked in a cold cave had only fueled his anger and hate. This was no longer a service to the emperor so he could keep his position and the perks that came with it. This had become personal.

It never occurred to him that his captor was laughing. He had told them all they needed to know, and now he would lead them straight to the Genbu Seishi. After all this time of watching and waiting, they were sure that their time had come.

* * *

Namame realized sometime in the night that he had to have the worst possible room placement. On one side of him was Tomite, whose emotions were a swirl of guilt, confusion, and anger. On the other side of him was Uruki, who had apparently decided to sleep with Hikitsu. The passion and love coming from that room mixed with the unhappiness of Tomite was enough to drive him mad.

His face flushed, from both others misery and lust, he stormed out of his room, slamming the door behind him. None of the people causing his anger seemed to notice. With much grumbling and a few wrong turns he made his way outside. It wasn't snowing, but the wind whipped his hair into his face. Hokkan's weather fit his mood perfectly.

The courtyard he had found was deserted except for one other person. Houjin stood there, looking up and letting the wind blow his expensive furs about him.

"Couldn't sleep?" Houjin asked.

"No. You too?"

"I'm afraid not." Houjin gave him a warm smile. "You're one of the Genbu seishi. Forgive me. I've forgotten which."

"No, that's fine. I'm Namame. Are you really the emperor's advisor?"

"Yes. I've recently been promoted too. I'm one of his most important now. Thanks to your miko, now I don't have to go through a ton of bumbling idiots to get anything done," Houjin said, practically swelling with pride.

"Then why are you so worried?" asked Namame, able to sense the buried feeling. "That's probably why you can't sleep, y'know."

"How did you know?"

"I'm one of the Genbu seishi."

"So you can sense other's emotions? What a frightening power."

"Surely it's not more frightening than Tomite or Hikitsu's. My power can't kill you," Namame said, surprised.

"But you know what people hide, and that, my friend, is truly terrifying. Some things are better kept secret."

"Do you have something to hide from us?"

"I'm a politician, dear boy. Of course I have something to hide," Houjin said, his jolly laugh echoing about the courtyard.

"So why are you so worried?" Houjin's face fell.

"And here I'd thought I'd successfully distracted you."

"I know."

"The emperor will tell you when he meets with you."

"Is it that bad?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so."

"That is worrisome." Namame sighed, sitting down on one of the benches that lined the courtyard. Houjin sat next to him. Even sitting, the man couldn't keep still. His heel tapped the ground with nervous energy.

"So why can't you sleep?" Houjin asked.

"Because all of my fellow seishi are in love with each other," Namame replied wearily. Once again Houjin's laugh filled the courtyard.

"So feeling other's emotions is a curse as well as a blessing, eh?"

"I don't think it's ever a blessing," Namame grumbled. "One's own feelings are enough, thank you."

"Fair enough." The sun's rays slipped over the great wall that surrounded the palace, beginning its great accent into the sky. Namame yawned, his jaw widening until he thought it would split.

"It's beautiful," whispered Houjin.

"It always is," agreed Namame. He found himself liking the advisor. The man was easy to talk to, and he felt no malicious feelings coming from him.

"Perhaps," Houjin said. "But these days I find that every day I'm alive to see it, the sunrise seems even more beautiful than the last."

* * *

Uruki slowly opened her eyes when the sun shined through the window and onto her face. She made a face and turned over. It was far too early to be awake. On the edge of her bed sat Hikitsu. His head was in his hands, but when he felt her eyes on him he looked at her. She smiled. She was beautiful, laying there gazing into his eye. Her long hair was messy, falling into her face. His eyes followed the contour of her neck, over her shoulder, down her arm to that graceful hand. That hand that now reached for his, taking it. Their fingers entwined, fitting together like two pieces of a puzzle.

"Good morning," she said sleepily. He said nothing. The night before, she'd thought she may have finally broken down the walls he had guarding his heart. Now, his face was unreadable. She searched his eye for something. Anything. "Hikitsu?" She sat up, bringing her blankets with her to cover her chest.

"Say something," she whispered. He didn't reply. She gently took her hand away from his, bringing it up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. She gazed out the window at the rising sun. She silently begged him to say something, anything, to stop the pain and fear in her heart.

"Hikitsu, what was last night?" she asked softly. "Did it mean anything?" He didn't answer at first, and she sat there holding her breath, wondering if he was ever going to say anything. He looked at her. He could see the tension in every inch of her body. He knew what she wanted him to say. He knew what he wanted to say. But he couldn't. Not when he knew how this would turn out. Better to hurt a little now than a lot later.

"Nothing."

Everything.

He broke her heart as that word left his lips, shattering it into pieces so small she was sure she would never be able to pick them all up. "Of course," she whispered, fighting to keep her voice from breaking. She had slept with men before. Then it had been her who had said those words. She never wanted it to be anything. That would mean she'd have to be tied down.

He stood and found his clothes quickly. She watched him numbly. He pulled on his pants and shrugged on his tunic. He never looked at her as he dressed. Not even once.

"Hikitsu," she said quietly. He stopped, his hand on the door. "Do you care about me at all?" She sounded like girls she despised. Stupid, weak things, who constantly wondered about their worth. He shut his eyes. He had already hurt her. What was one more lie?

"Yes," he said. For a moment her heart rose. "But not in the way you mean." He opened the door and left. She didn't let the tears fall until after the door had closed. Sobs shook her. She was crying over a man. Over Hikitsu, no less! What the hell was wrong with her? She clutched her pillow to her still naked chest and sobbed. It had only been one night. How could she feel so sad, so stupid, and so heartbroken over a single night?

Hikitsu sank down to the floor outside of her bedroom, listening to her sobs. Each one felt like a knife, stabbing at him again and again. This was his punishment. He would take it all. He knew why he'd done it. Anything that might happen between he and Uruki could only end in tears. Battle was upon them. Kutou could attack any day. Any day one or both of them may die. It was better not to get attached. It was better to stop anything they may have before it even started.

It was better to hurt a little now than a lot later. Right?

* * *

**Takiko**

My seishi were strangely quiet. It wasn't odd for Hikitsu to be silent, but Uruki and Namame would normally be talking. In fact, under normal circumstances so would Tomite and I. Instead Namame stared into space yawning while Uruki kept her own sullen silence. And I couldn't even look at Tomite. It hurt too much.

Houjin chattered to no one in particular as we walked behind him. He was pointing out… something. A painting, I think. I suppose it may have been interesting if I'd actually been listening. He was leading us to the emperor. The door he brought us to was one I recognized. It was the same room that Tomite and I had first met the emperor in, so long ago. Things had changed so much in such a short time. Then we had been captives, fresh from the dungeons. Now we were the saviors of this country. Then it had been just the two of us. Now we had three other people anxiously waiting for those doors to open.

Houjin left us to stand in an awkward silence after shaking each of our hands vehemently. I wished the bubbly man were coming with us. He had almost made the tension bearable. The doors opened and we walked in. The emperor stood as we approached. Uruki and I curtsied while the others bowed.

"You may rise," he said. "We are glad you have returned, Genbu no Miko."

"Thank you, Heika-sama," I replied.

"These are the seishi you have gathered on your journey?"

"Yes, Heika-sama." He looked them over, one perfectly sculpted brow raised. "You already know Tomite. This is Hikitsu, Uruki, and Namame," I said, gesturing to each.

"We are pleased with your progress."

"Thank you."

"The times are growing dire, miko. It is good that you have come."

"Did something happen?" asked Tomite.

"Kutou has moved to attack," the emperor said. "The majority of their army has been sent to the Temple of Gogetsu. We believe that they wish to use this key strategic point as a base. However, a small portion of their army is marching towards Tolan, presumably to keep us from sending our full force to protect the temple. We have kept a small portion of the army here, but most of our soldiers must be sent away. Seishi, we need you to help us to protect the city. Your unique powers could turn the tide in this battle."

My hands were clenched in my skirts. I found my throat dry. I couldn't answer the emperor. I had hoped that I would be able to end this conflict before it came to war. It seemed that it was already to late for that. Now my seishi, my friends, would have to fight in this coming battle. A hand rested on my shoulder. I looked up and, to my great surprise, saw Tomite standing next to me, lending me his strength.

"If Heika-sama demands it, we would be honored to fight," he said, speaking for me. The emperor turned his attention to my seishi.

"We do not demand this of you, Tomite of the Genbu Seishi. We request only." Tomite bowed deeply.

"Then, though I will not decide for my fellow seishi, I will fight, Heika-sama." One by one my seishi bowed or curtsied, murmuring their agreement.

"Then you must be properly armed. We have arranged for you to be fitted with proper armor, and if you wish for better weapons than those you now possess they will be provided." He clapped his hands together and two men and a woman entered the room. The led us away into a much smaller room where the fussed over my seishi, taking the measurements and finding armor that would fit. Then the weapon's master arrived. Uruki spent quite some time looking over their swords, but the rest of my seishi chose to keep their own weapons. I was pushed out off to the side. No one was going to let the precious Genbu no Miko near the battlefield.

We had two days, tops, before Kutou would be upon us. The entire palace was a flurry of preparations. The emperor wanted to keep the fighting out of the city and away from civilians. Archers manned the wall surrounding Tolan and no one was allowed in or out. Civilians toiled to board up their homes so that if the city was breached they may have some form of protection, no matter how flimsy. Old men unearthed swords from attics and young boys took up their father's arms. Every hand that could hold a sword had been called up on to fight. And my seishi prepared for the battle that could easily cost each and every one of them their lives.

* * *

I watched as my seishi put on their new armor for the first time. It had taken a whole day for the armor to be adjusted to them. Tomite and Uruki joked nervously. Namame and Hikitsu stayed silent. I wanted to cry. I wasn't silly enough to assume that we would come away from this unscathed. I fixed each of my seish's faces in my mind. What if these were our last days together? We had become a family. Were we going to be split apart already?

Tomite pulled me aside. "Takiko," he said. "We need to talk."

"Don't do this, Tomite," I whispered. "Not now."

"Takiko…"

"I know. I know what you want to say and I know that I've been avoiding you, but please… Please, Tomite. Not now. Not when we're on the brink of war."

"Takiko, I —"

"_Please_, Tomite. Leave my heart intact a little longer. When you come back I'll let you tell me. I promise. But let me dream a little longer," I begged him. I couldn't hear what he had to say then. I knew what this was about. Had I known at the time that war was so close I never would have told him. I didn't know why I did it. Why then, of all times, when I knew that he viewed me as his miko and nothing else?

I wished he wouldn't look at me that way. I wished he would smile at me. That was how I wanted to remember him if things didn't go well in the battle ahead.

"If I die in this battle —"

"Don't say that!" I cried, appalled. He placed a finger over my lips.

"If I die, I don't want to leave you thinking that I don't care. Because I do. I… Genbu, Takiko, you are so much more than just my miko."

"What, then?" The words came out on their own. "What am I to you?" His eyes searched mine, for just a minute. Then he bridged the gap between us and brought his lips to mine. I gasped. He took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, pulling our bodies close together. As my mind scrambled to understand my body took over and I found myself wrapping my arms around his neck, returning the kiss. The metal of his armor pushed itself against me, small, protruding pieces digging themselves into my belly. I didn't care. When he pulled away and let me go, both of us breathing hard, I found myself wishing that he hadn't.

"Everything," he said, his voice deep and husky.

A hand rested firmly on his shoulder and he turned. Hikitsu stood there.

"It's time," he said. Tomite nodded. He walked away from me, back to his fellow seishi who were waiting for him. Uruki was grinning at him while Namame laughed, his face red. Kutou was here. The time had come. Hikitsu gave me a nod. I ignored his stoicness and hugged him tightly. He awkwardly patted my back until I let him go.

"Be careful," I said. "Don't do anything stupid." He ignored my last statement. I hugged Namame next. He returned my hug warmly.

"Don't worry to much, Takiko," he said. "Have some faith. Everything will turn out okay."

"I hope you're right," I responded, before Uruki enveloped me in a tight bare hug.

"You're my best friend," I told her, choking back a sob. "Make sure you come back."

"You're my best friend too," she said. "I'll do my best."

"That's all I can ask." I looked at Tomite. There were thousands of things I wanted to ask but no time to ask them. I made do with a smile and a hug. We didn't say anything. There was nothing to say.

They left me standing there, watching their retreating backs. Uruki punched Tomite lightly in the arm, laughing. His face was red, but he was smiling. Namame whispered something to Hikitsu, which he ignored but made Uruki laugh even harder.

_'Genbu,'_ I prayed, addressing the god I served for the first time. _'Please, keep them safe. Don't let them come to harm.'_ The great turtle god didn't answer me, but I never expected him to.

An arm went around my shoulders. I looked up to see Houjin. "They'll be all right," he told me.

"You don't know that."

"They're the warriors of legend. They have powers you and I can only dream of. They'll be just fine."

"I hope you're right."

"Of course I'm right."

I let out a sigh. "I suppose you're not here to comfort me."

"No," he responded. "The emperor wants you kept safe. Come with me." He led me deep into the maze of the palace. It took me some time to realize that he was taking me under ground.

"Houjin, where are we going?" I asked.

"It's a secret room," Houjin said. "If the city falls and the palace is taken, it is well hidden. It would probably take several days to find. There are provisions, and in case of the worst there's a secret passageway out of the city nearby. The empress and the prince and princess are there now. If the worst happens, you four, at least, will escape." He stopped at the end of a long hallway and produced a key that opened the door there. Inside sat a woman and two children. She was as lovely as her husband, with light skin, long, brown hair, and dark eyes framed by long lashes. Like the emperor, she was surprisingly young for a person of her high stature. She looked to be about eighteen, or maybe nineteen. She was playing with her five-year-old daughter, who was surrounded by toys. The little boy, maybe nine months old, slept. All three were dressed in the finest silks and furs. When the door opened the empress looked up.

"Houjin," she said with a slight smile. Houjin bowed and I dipped a curtsey. "And you must be the Genbu no Miko I have heard so much about. You may rise. There's no point in your curtseying every five minutes. We could be spending quite some time together." The lamp hanging from the ceiling shook as a crash from above echoed throughout the room.

"So it begins," said Houjin. "My ladies, your majesty," he gave a playful bow towards the still sleeping young prince, "I fear that I must leave you now."

"My Genbu be with you, Houjin," said the empress.

"May Genbu be with us all," said Houjin. He left, closing and locking us in. If we needed to get out we would be able to, but no one without a key would be able to get in without knocking the door down.

The princess approached me with a mix of careful curiosity and excitement. "Hello," I said, giving her a smile. She let out a squeak and hid behind her mother's skirts. A warm smile graced the empress' features.

"Don't be shy, Aiko," the empress said. "Introduce yourself." I bent down so I was at the little girl's eye level.

"Hello," I said. "I'm Takiko." She peeked out from behind her mother. She was stubbornly sucking on her index finger and thumb.

"Aiko," Her voice was muffled by her fingers. "An' dat's Yuuta. But he's sleeping," she continued, pointing to be brother.

"It's nice to meet you, Aiko-hime," I said. She nodded and let me shake one sticky hand.

"You should be sleeping too," the empress said, lifting her child and placing her beside her brother.

"But I'm not tired!"

"Well, I'll read you a story and then you will be."

Another crash could be heard from above, and the sounds of fighting. It amazed me that we could hear anything at all, the battle being so far away. I wondered what was happening. Were we winning? Was everyone okay?

"Mommy, what was that?"

"It's just some men having a little argument. Nothing to worry about."

I vaguely wondered if all mothers lied.

--


	19. Chapter 18: War

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi.

_Chapter 18: War_

* * *

**Narrator**

The old woman, Lou, had been lovely in her youth, but heartache and old age had stolen that away. She had married and had three sons at a young age, but all of them were now gone. So she had toiled on alone through the long, hard years. Wolves had killed her husband while hunting more than twenty years ago. Her first son had died as an infant, taken by a horrible fever. The second had lasted until he was a young man when a violent snowstorm killed him and his young wife. But her third… Her third was a peculiar case. He had shown signs of being abnormal at an early age. He'd had trouble talking, he didn't smile or respond to his name, he made strange gestures and babbled. People said an evil spirit or a ghost possessed him. They took him away from her when he was only three years old, and it was for this reason that Shi-Hsiu went to her.

She took his sister, Youlin, into her home to care for her once he'd explained his situation. She would hide her away and keep her from harm. She knew how to care for her; he made sure of that.

"Go. Do what you have to do, and I too will do what I must," she told him. So he kissed his sister goodbye and left. The time had come.

* * *

The Genbu seishi stood on the wall the surrounded the city. Kutou's army stretched out in front of them. Although only a small portion of the countries full army, it was still an impressive display of strength.

"Genbu," Uruki breathed. "We don't stand a chance." Tomite scowled at her.

"Don't be so pessimistic. Numbers aren't everything," he told her.

"Oh, right, with Takiko's love you could take on the whole Kutou empire, couldn't you?" she said sarcastically. Two splotches of red burned on his cheeks.

"Shut up, Uruki," he muttered.

"Relax, Tomite," Namame said. "She's happy for you."

"I hate how you know these things," Uruki said.

"I know," Namame replied sweetly.

Hikitsu said nothing, ignoring his fellow warrior's nervous banter. Instead he surveyed the Kutou army. Huge they may have been, but well equipped they were not. The battering rams and catapults that their army was so well known for seemed to have all been sent to the battle at Koushouka. He sent a silent prayer to Genbu for the soldiers there. They would have a much more difficult battle ahead of them than the one he was about to face.

They could do this, he realized. The Kutou battle force was larger than theirs, but they had a wall to protect them, and he knew that if they did manage to get inside the city the good citizens of Tolan had set up a few surprises for them. It would not be an easy battle by any means, but it wasn't hopeless.

The gates of Tolan opened slightly and their general rode to meet Kutou's. They met, two great men standing in front of two armies, looking at each other from their horse's backs. They exchanged words, although those on the wall couldn't hear what was said. Then Hokkan's general galloped back inside the safety of the walls.

The general was a large, commanding man, chosen by the emperor himself to lead Tolan's troops into battle. He rode his horse up onto the wall and faced his troops. His voice rung out into the cool air.

"Warriors of Hokkan," he cried out. At the mere sound of his voice the backs of his troops straightened, they gripped their weapons tighter, and a look of determination came over their faces. "We have gathered here today because Kutou, in its arrogance, has decided that we are weak. They think that they can come here and take over with hardly a fight!" He paused, letting his words sink in. Then he took a deep breath and bellowed, "Well they are wrong!" His words echoed across Tolan, touching the ear of every soldier there. "I know the people of Tolan! They made the mistake of underestimating us today! They will not live to know just how grave of a mistake that was! Today, we fight! We fight for our families! For our wives, children, and elderly. We fight for our emperor! We fight for our country! Kutou will pay for its arrogance." He turned, facing the army of Kutou. Tomite felt pride fill his heart, watching the great general silhouetted against the sky.

"That's who I want to be someday," Uruki whispered to him, a smile and the slightest bit of awe in her voice.

"Yeah, me too," he replied, grinning. Archers lined the walls of Tolan, arrows cocked to their bows. With a word they fired, and the battle began.

* * *

Tomite cursed. The Genbu Seishi had meant to stay together. As important as it was that they fight in this battle, they couldn't afford to throw their lives away just yet. And yet, despite their best efforts he and Namame had been separated from Hikitsu and Uruki. Hours into the battle it was impossible to tell who was winning, but Kutou had yet to break into the city. That much was good. He and Namame stood back to back with a few other soldiers. There had been more of them, but their small force had slowly dwindled to four: he, Namame, and two others. He had been surprised by Namame's fighting ablilty. Thanks to his power, no one could sneak up on them. He knew where any enemy was. On him he carried a long knife, passed through his family. The handle was ornate, but the blade was sharp and made for fighting. Namame was quite skilled with the weapon, able to defeat soldiers with longer and bigger weapons with ease. He moved with a grace Tomite could never achieve, moving fluidly from one enemy to the next.

The man next to Tomite fell with a cry, a sword biting into his thigh. Tomite jumped over him, blocking the next strike while the other man pulled him out of the way. The remaining three surrounded their wounded comrade. Tomite risked a glance down at him. He would live, if they could get him to a doctor.

He wished he could remember how their small group had gotten separated from the rest of the army. Now dozens of Kutou soldiers separated the four from any ally.

Another man fell next to him. Tomite jumped to cover him, but Namame was already there.

"This is bad, isn't it?" Tomite said to the older seishi as Namame knelt by the fallen man. He was dead.

"That's an understatement," Namame gasped. Tomite glanced down at him. Sweat soaked his tunic and ran down his face. He was growing tired.

Tomite's ring of restriction took another victim. Namame's knife dug into more flesh. Slowly they were being pushed back. The man who had been wounded died. He bled out. Namame and Tomite were alone. Both were breathing hard now, their lungs and limbs protesting the strain.

_'It's only a matter of time now,'_ Tomite found himself thinking. They had taken down an impressive amount of Kutou soldiers, but they weren't invincible. There were too many. It had been a mistake to allow themselves to get separated from the other seishi.

Namame gasped beside him. Tomite leapt forward, catching him before he hit the ground. An arrow protruded from his chest. Namame's eyes were wide with pain. Blood was quickly soaking through his tunic.

"Behind you," he gasped. Tomite whirled and found a man behind him, his sword raised. He reached for an arrow, but already he knew he would be to slow…

* * *

Uruki wished it had been anyone but Hikistu. Had she gotten stuck with Namame or Tomite she could have handled it, but things between she and Hikitsu were still painfully awkward. At least she thought so. He hadn't seemed to notice. He dispatched soldier after soldier with that horrible, blank look on his face. She, on the other hand, was distracted by his mere presence. Distracted was not a good thing to be during a battle.

How had this happened? She was Bai-Ling Soo! She was Uruki of the Genbu Seishi! No man had this sort of power over her. She didn't _let_ any man have this sot of power over her. And yet, her emotions were completely out of control. Just looking at him made her heart twist in her chest.

Definitely not the sort of mindset she wanted to be fighting in.

A large hand yanked her away from an enemy blow. Metal clashed with metal as Hikitsu and the Kutou soldier exchanged blows. Uruki cursed and pulled roughly away from Hikitsu, letting him finish off the soldier. She was not some damsel in distress to be saved! With a yell she leapt at a Kutou soldier, taking him down in a single slice. She felt her body grown warm as her symbol appeared behind her ear and her sight adjusted. With another quick twist another man fell beneath her sword.

A searing pain tore into her thigh. Before she knew it the ground was rushing towards her as a man raised his sword to strike the final blow. A gasp escaped her lips as she realized she couldn't stop him. The man's blade fell, only to freeze in mid air as it met with Hikitsu's ice snake. Uruki found herself lifted off the ground and thrown roughly over Hikitsu's shoulder.

"Put me down!" she cried. He didn't respond. Instead, keeping her held firmly, he retreated back inside Tolan's walls. He didn't let go of her until they were safely far from the battle. Gently, he set her on the ground. Tolan was a hectic mess, with people running back and fourth carrying wounded, weapons, and other supplies needed for Hokkan's soldiers. Hikitsu didn't take her to the infirmary. Instead his rough hands tore at her pants, exposing her wound.

"Oi! Stop it!" she cried, trying to push his hands away. He brushed aside her attempts, leaning close to examine the wound. It wasn't deep, thankfully.

"Stay here," he said, standing.

"If you think I'm gonna stand here while you —" Uruki began, trying to stand. Her leg gave out quickly and she found herself in Hikitsu's arms again. She pushed him away and sat, silently berating herself for showing her weakness.

"Stay here," he repeated. She didn't say anything. She just looked away, brutally ashamed of her weakness.

Hikitsu gathered what he needed — some bandages and ointments to clean the wound — quickly and returned. To his relief, she was still there. He had half expected her to bolt. Hiding her feelings was not one of Uruki's talents. He knelt in front of her and examined the wound again. He gently began to clean it. She flinched away from him at the slightest touch. Somehow he had a feeling her reaction didn't have anything to do with pain.

He held her leg firmly and cleaned it. Uncomfortable she may be, but she wouldn't get an infection if he could help it. Just looking at the blood made him feel sick. He could feel hot bile burning his throat.

"I can do that myself, y'know," she muttered.

"Shut up," he found himself saying, his voice clipped and hard. Instantly he regretted it. Uruki flinched and averted her eyes. Her mouth set itself into a stubborn, tight line. He could feel her entire body tense. She didn't say a word. At least she was doing as he said. For once.

"Can you stand?" he asked once he had finished, trying to make his voice gentler. Somehow he wanted her to know that he cared. He wanted her to hear his feelings in his voice, as he hadn't let anyone since Sora's death. His voice came out hard and emotionless, his mask so engrained in his psyche that he couldn't take it off even when he tried. Uruki glared at him and stood carefully, testing her leg.

"I told you already, I'm fine," she said once she was sure she wouldn't embarrass herself by collapsing or something. Again.

"Fine. Go to the infirmary then," he said. She scowled.

"While what? You go back out and fight? Stop treating me like I'm a useless little girl. I can handle a little pain," she snapped.

"Stop assuming I'm treating you like an invalid," he responded.

"Well aren't you?"

"You're injured. Go to the infirmary."

"I can still fight and you know it." Hikitsu felt a headache building behind his eye. She could be infuriating when she wanted to.

"Fine," he practically growled. If need be he could take care of her in he field. He'd just have to be careful to make sure she didn't get hurt more.

"Let's —" Uruki began before she was interrupted by a scream. Both seishi turned to see a woman fighting off a man in a black cloak. She kicked and scratched at him until he let her go and then scrambled away.

"He's a Kutou soldier!" she cried as she ran. "Someone get him!"

There was no time to wonder how a soldier had gotten inside the walls of the city. In a moment the man was running deeper into the city. Hikitsu and Uruki didn't need to debate. The two ran after the man.

The man was surprisingly adept at navigating Tolan's mess of allies and side streets, but the gaggle of citizens who threw things — everything from flower pots to chamber pots, both empty and full — at him from their windows allowed Hikitsu and Uruki to gain on him fairly easily, despite his head start. Hikitsu's ice snake wrapped itself around his ankle, freezing it to the ground. The soldier's momentum continued to carry him forward, leaving him face first into the snow. Uruki's sword rested against his neck.

"How did you get into the city?" she demanded. The man was shaking under her boot. It took her a few minutes before she realized it was from laughter.

"The people of Hokkan are so naive," he said.

"It's I who has my sword at your throat, not the other way around," she growled, allowing the blade to cut into his skin slightly. The Kutou soldier only laughed harder.

"Uruki, look out!" Hikitsu cried. He reached out to grab her — to pull her down — but he was too late. An arrow thudded into her back.

"Did you truly think that I was alone?" the soldier asked as she fell…

* * *

**Takiko**

The empress' calming voice died down when Aiko's soft snoring filled the room, her story ending with the child's sleep. The older woman sighed, tucking the blankets more firmly around her child. We descended into an eerie silence. The only noises were the occasional sounds of fighting that reached us.

"What's the emperor like? When he's not in public, I mean?" I asked, my voice quiet so as not to wake the children. The empress' low chuckle filled resonated throughout the room.

"He is very much the same," she said. "Always terribly formal and all."

"Always? Doesn't that get tiring?"

"That's just the way he is."

"How did you two meet? If you don't mind me asking, of course. I don't mean to pry."

"Not at all. It was an arranged marriage, actually. I didn't meet him at all until our wedding day."

"You'd never met your husband? That's horrible."

"Not really. I was a princess of Konan. Our marriage formed an alliance between the two countries. It was a marriage of necessity, not love."

"You don't love him?"

"I didn't say that. I grew to love him, over time. We've never had a particularly passionate marriage, but then again, there was a country to run. We never had time for passion."

"I'm sorry."

"Why? I'm quite happy with my life." I blushed, feeling silly.

"I don't know. It just seems sad." Her smile was faint and small.

"Perhaps. But I've no complaints. I have a good husband, two beautiful children…" She lovingly stroked her daughter's hair. "Neither the emperor or I are particularly adept at the large, flashy shows of love that some girls dream of. We prefer a quieter sort of love. It suits us, and our positions. Anything more would get in the way."

A large crash shook the room before I could reply and I felt my heart twist. My friends were up there. Were they all right? My hands clenched in my skirt. I hated being useless. And yet here I was, unable to do anything.

"I hate this," I said quietly.

"As do I," replied the empress. Our eyes met. Those dark eyes held mine and I couldn't look away, so filled with hope, regret, sadness, and despair were they.

"I wish I could help," I said.

"The best thing you and I can do is live, no matter what."

"I know. I just feel useless."

"That is the fate of a woman in Hokkan; to be forever on the sidelines; to be forever the one that someone else needs to protect."

"It shouldn't be that way."

"No, it shouldn't. But with all your power as the Genbu no Miko, I doubt you could ever change it."

--

AN: I apologize for being completely absent for a couple months there. Sorry! This chapter was extremely hard for me to right (I suck at action!) and I've had a very busy quarter, so not only have I not had that much time, but I've been procrastinating. Hee hee. I'll try to get back to updating at a reasonable time now. No promises though.


	20. Chapter 19: Two, One

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi.

_Chapter 19: Two, One_

**

* * *

Narrator**

Wasn't his life supposed to be flashing before his eyes? He'd expected to see his parents, his childhood. Instead all he could see was Takiko's face after he'd kissed her, her face flushed and her eyes over bright.

A bead of sweat rolled down Tomite's face, dripping off his chin. Namame was hot in his grasp. Tomite could feel the heat radiating from his body. The other seishi's breath was coming hard. There were no delusions among them about their fate. His eyes squeezed shut he waited. This was not how he wanted to die!

Tomite waited. The blow didn't come.

He slowly opened his eyes and looked up towards his attacker. Instead he saw a glowing, green cylinder surrounding him. Through it stepped a single Kutou soldier. The man took of his helmet and Tomite could see his face. He was young and handsome. His hair was a tawny brown, and his eyes were bright blue. His entire body glowed with the same green light that surrounded the seishi.

"Who —" Tomite's voice came out hoarse. He cleared it and tried again. "Who are you?"

"A friend."

"You wear the armor of Seiryuu. You are no friend of mine." The soldier knelt by Tomite and Namame. He reached for Namame and Tomite's grip tightened on his friend.

"I could have let you die right there. You're going to have to trust me for now. Your friend is dying. He needs help." Tomite glanced down at Namame. The older seishi had passed out. Blood seeped from the wound in his chest.

"What did you do?" Tomite asked, tearing his gaze away from Namame's pale face and up to the glowing barrier.

"I created a force field. No one can pass through it but myself."

"So were safe."

"Yes. You're safe."

Tomite was suddenly overcome by his exhaustion. Safe. He was safe.

"You're one of the Genbu Seishi, aren't you?"

"So are you."

"Which?" The soldier hesitated.

"Inami."

"Well Inami, why are you with the Kutou army?"

"It's… a long story. For now, lets get your friend to safety."

"Fine. But it had better be good."

"Oh, it's good."

* * *

Getting Inami into the city was a challenge, but with Tomite to vouch for him and Namame bleeding profusely they were eventually allowed inside so long as Inami was accompanied at all times by an armed escort. Namame was rushed to the infirmary. Tomite was quickly ushered away to wait for Namame's prognosis.

Tomite paced though the hall outside the infirmary. Inami leaned against the wall nearby. Two Hokkan soldiers stood on either side of him. Inami's eyes followed Tomite as he paced: back and forth, and back, and forth, and back, and forth.

"Stop that," he said. "Pacing isn't going to help anything."

"Well then what do you suggest?" Inami shrugged. "Useful," Tomite said sarcastically.

Inami sighed heavily. "You never told me your name," he said.

"Tomite."

"What other seishi have been found?" Tomite paused in his pacing as he considered.

"How do we know you're really one of the Genbu Seishi?"

"I saved your life, didn't I?"

"It could be a trap." Inami felt heat flush his cheeks, whether from indignity or embarrassment he didn't know. Of course they wouldn't trust him right away. What made him think that they would? They would have to be stupid to trust a Kutou soldier.

"You saw my power."

"Who knows what Kutou has come up with? Show me your seishi symbol." Inami's blush deepened.

"It's not in a place I typically show to the public." Tomite's eyebrow rose.

"Oh? Where is that?" Inami was silent. Seiryuu, this was humiliating. "Well?"

"My right buttock." Tomite stopped pacing and looked at him, studying his face, looking for the lie. His eyebrow crept up his brow a little more.

"That's inconvenient."

"You see my dilemma then?"

"Very well. We'll have to wait until we've a little more privacy then," Tomite said. Inami sighed heavily. He'd always known such measures would probably be necessary, but did he have to sacrifice whatever dignity he had left to be accepted by the Genbu Seishi?

"I suppose I should fill you in then," Tomite said.

"That would be nice, yes."

"I found the Genbu no Miko several months ago. Her name is Takiko. Thus far we've found Hikitsu, Uruki, and Namame. And you and I, I suppose," he added as an after thought.

"Who was the one with you?"

"Namame. His power is to sense other's emotions. It's surprisingly useful."

"And Hikitsu and Uruki's powers?"

"Hikitsu can create ice snakes and Uruki can see the vital organs of any creature. I can create ice arrows and my ring of restriction."

"I saw."

"I thought you might have."

"Where are Hikitsu and Uruki now?"

"I don't know. We were separated in the battle." Tomite let out a deep sigh. "They should be okay. They're strong. So is Namame, for that matter." He glanced worriedly at the closed door to the infirmary.

"We're all going to be okay," Tomite said quietly. Inami wasn't sure which one of them Tomite was trying to convince.

* * *

Hikitsu

I'd been here before. Genbu damn it all, I'd fucking been here before. Everything was moving in slow motion. I watched as she fell like a rag doll. My body moved automatically. I reached out my arms and she was in them. An arrow protruded from a gap in her armor at her side, by her kidneys. Blood pooled around that spot.

"No…" My voice sounded so small. I didn't recognize it at first. How could I have let this happen to her?

My body grew warm as my symbol flared behind my eye. Ice snakes flew from my body. The man we had chased was frozen instantly. My snakes searched out his comrade in his hiding spot. A scream let me know he was dead as well.

My hands found her face. She was so cold. Was that because of the temperature outside or because she was loosing blood? I didn't know. My vision blurred as another face swam before my eyes. She wasn't Sora. She wouldn't die like her.

"Wake up," I whispered to her. It was as close to pleading as I could come. My hand pressed against her wound, trying to stop the bleeding. The arrow protruding from her side got in my way. Quickly I removed it, trying to cause her as little pain as possible. Was she already dead? I was afraid to check.

The just a few nights before I had lain with her in my arms. I had spent that night listening to her soft breathing, studying her sleeping face, memorizing how she looked in that moment. Now she was laying in my arms again, and I would rather her have been anywhere but there.

"You can't die on me, Uruki. We still have to summon Gebu. We need you." _I _need you. "Wake up. You're the strong one, remember?" Genbu, I was pathetic. I was rocking back and forth, holding her in my arms, practically begging her to live.

A foot entered my vision. I looked up, ready to kill any Kutou soldier that dare to come near me, but it was only a civilian.

"You're one of the Genbu Seishi," he said. I didn't bother to respond. He nodded to himself, seemingly taking my silence as a yes.

"Then she would also be one of the Genbu Seishi," he said. He knelt beside me. My grip on Uruki tightened. I had an ice snake at the ready. He'd be dead if he tried anything.

"I can help her, if you'll let me," he said.

"How?" I asked. My voice was steady and calm. I was proud of that. Of how even now I was still in control. It grounded me.

"I'm a doctor, of sorts."

"'Of sorts'?"

"You're going to have to trust me, if you want her to live."

I studied him closely. He met my eyes squarely. A long face looked back at me. He was young — about my age, really. His narrow eyes were a bright emerald; his shoulder length hair was black. His nose was flat, as though he'd been hit in the face one too many times, and his lips were narrow. He could hardly be called a handsome man, but his gaze never wavered and I saw no deceit in his eyes. I thought myself to be a decent judge of character, but I still found myself wishing Namame were there. With his powers I could be sure. I didn't like being unsure.

I slowly removed my hand from Uruki's wound. Just looking at it caused hot bile to move up my throat. I thought I might puke. I stifled the urge. I couldn't afford to be weak.

The man pulled up his sleeve. His arm was covered in long scars. From his coat he pulled a long, ceremonial knife. I moved quickly. The knife clattered to the ground as I twisted his arm behind his back. My other arm tightened my grip on Uruki, pulling her to my chest.

"Who are you?" I growled.

"A friend." His voice was smooth and calm. "I won't hurt her. You have to trust me." I said nothing and he sighed. Slowly a green light filled the area.

"I'm Hatsui of the Genbu Seishi," he said. "I'm here to help you. My power is a bit… Unusual. You'll have to trust that I can make her better."

"What is your power?" I asked.

"You see the scars on my arm? I make a sacrifice to Genbu — my own blood — in order to save someone else. The deeper the wound the more blood I give."

"How do I know this isn't a trick?" He sighed again.

"You don't. But if I do nothing she dies, and if I kill her you get to kill me." I hesitated, but the feeling of Uruki's blood seeping into my clothes made me drop his arm. What choice did I have?

He slowly picked up the knife and brought it to his arm. I watched as he cut a long, deep gash in his forearm, from his wrist to his elbow. He held his arm over Uruki's wound and began to chant in an odd, guttural language. I felt Uruki stiffen in my arms, her body going ridged. Then she gasped. Her eyes flew open and she was staring at me. Hatsui stopped his chanting. Her body relaxed, her eyes fluttered closed once again. Hatsui quickly pulled bandages from inside his coat and wrapped his arm in them tightly. Uruki's wound had stopped bleeding and she was breathing calmly. She seemed to only be sleeping.

"She'll wake up in a few…" Hatsui swayed, then steadied himself. "…Hours," he finished. "Sorry. This seems to take a lot…" He swayed again. "…A lot out of me. Dear Genbu…" With that he collapsed in the snow.

I looked at him. He was one of the Genbu Seishi. I couldn't just leave him there. Carefully I lifted him over my shoulder. I struggled to shift Uruki so I could carry her as well. The walk back to the infirmary was one of the longest I have had to take. Carrying two people is not easy, and I was exhausted. When I finally arrived doctors took my charges and then hustled me into a small room where I could sleep. I didn't protest. I could barely stand.

* * *

Takiko was there when I awoke, reading from an old scroll. She looked up when she heard me push myself into a sitting position.

"I'm glad you're awake. You've been asleep all day," she said, a wide smile spreading across her face.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Kutou retreated, for now. They think they're going to regroup with the main army before attacking again, so we have some time. There's been no word from Gogetsu yet, but the emperor has sent some of his people to find out what the situation there is." I nodded. For now, at least, we were safe.

"Uruki?" I asked.

"She's fine," Takiko reassured me. "She's a bit sore, but the doctors say there won't even be a scar."

"And the others?"

"Namame was wounded in the battle, but once he awoke Hatsui healed him. Tomite is fine, thanks to Inami."

"Inami?"

"Sorry. I forgot, you don't know. Tomite and Namame were saved by another seishi, Inami. It's a bit of a long story. I'll let them tell you about it later." I gave her a slight nod, sorting through this new information. Two seishi in one day. We had been extremely fortunate.

"Only one left," Takiko said softly, as if she were reading my thoughts.

"Yes," I replied, my voice equally soft.

--


	21. Chapter 20: North, South, East, West

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi.

_Chapter 20: _North, South, East, West

**

* * *

Narrator**

Kuro paced impatiently in front of the Kutou general. "I don't understand," he said. "Dugureng has always been loyal to Kutou. He wouldn't betray us. There has to be some explanation."

"Apparently he's one of the Genbu Seishi," the general said. Kuro felt his blood run cold. They _knew_. The secret he had kept for Dugureng his whole life was finally out. How could Dugureng have done this?

"Nonsense," he said. "Dugureng is just your average idiot. He's no seishi."

"Clearly you didn't know your friend as well as you thought you did. He's a seishi. I have witnesses."

"Witnesses saying what?"

"That his body glowed with a green light. That he cast some sort of shield around two seishi, saving their lives. That he turned against his comrades and fought for Hokkan." Kuro felt weak at the knees. Every word was a kick to his stomach. He wanted to throw up.

That _fool_.

"Nonsense," he muttered.

"It's the truth. It seems he has betrayed us all."

He had warned Dugureng. He had hoped his empty threat would keep him from leaving. No such luck. Now Dugureng could never come home. He would be hunted down and killed. Kuro's heart pounded with fear for his friend. How could he possibly protect Dugureng now? Did the boy have to ruin _everything_?

"What do you want me to do about it?" he asked the general. "If Dugureng has indeed betrayed us, there isn't much I _can_ do."

"You are, reportedly, his best friend."

"It seems as though admitting to such a thing would not be in my favor at this time."

"On the contrary, it means that you are going to be given a chance to serve your country."

"What do you mean?"

"Dugureng, or Inami, as we should call him now, trusts you. You'll be able to get close to him."

"So?"

"We want you to kill him."

"_What_?"

"Come now. It's not that hard. We want Inami dead."

Dead. They wanted Dugureng dead. By all rights he deserved it. Kuro's anger at the younger man couldn't be denied. He had betrayed Kuro. He had betrayed Kutou. He had betrayed Seiryuu.

"For your troubles you would be richly rewarded," the general continued. "What do you say?

But he was Kuro's best friend. He was the one who forced Kuro to eat, sleep, and bathe as he went into deep morning. His eyes crinkled around the corners when he found something funny, no matter how hard he was trying to hide it. Dugureng had trusted him with his greatest secret. He couldn't tell a lie to save his life, but if it meant saving Kuro's he was a master. He had loved the same woman. He had given her up.

If Kuro said no, he would undoubtedly be punished severely. Perhaps he would even be killed. Certainly he would be labeled a traitor. Although the general phrased it as a request, Kuro knew his proposal to be an order.

What did he owe Dugureng anyway? He'd told him not to leave. He'd warned Dugureng that he'd come after him himself. Following the general's orders would really only be keeping his own promise. And Kuro always kept his promises.

Kuro looked the general straight in the eye and said the only thing he could.

"No."

The general smiled sweetly.

"That is such a shame," he said. "I had so hoped we wouldn't have to force you."

* * *

Inami felt like he had been poked and prodded by a thousand people. No one in Hokkan seemed to be willing to trust him. His symbol has been examined again and again as he stood there, his legs freezing and his cheeks burning in shame.

And he had thought Hokkan would accept him.

A heavy, roly-poly of a man waddled into the room. Inami scowled at him. It was probably yet another one of the emperor's men. As if he hadn't seen a thousand of them already.

"Haven't you people had enough," he snapped. He'd been keeping his temper in check all day, acting polite and nice to every stupid bimbo who came in here to check out his butt, and he was tired of it.

Much to his surprise, his guest laughed. "A couple of us were taking bets on when you'd finally loose your patience," he said. "It looks like I just lost."

"What'd you bet?" Inami asked, his voice still sharp despite his efforts to calm it. He had to seem benign to these people. If they thought he was a threat they'd kick him out in an instance, and then he'd have nowhere to go.

"I bet you wouldn't," the man said.

"Thank you for the vote of confidence," Inami grumbled, "but everyone has a limit. Can't we just get this over with?"

"We're already done. I just came in here to tell you that you've passed the emperor's inspection. While you've been in here suffering from unheard of indignities," the skin around the man's eyes crinkled in a silent laugh as he spoke, "we've been doing a thorough background check. I hope you don't mind. There's some very interesting things we found, but nothing that would make you seem suspicious."

Inami had to stifle a gasp. How much did they know? Did they know about Yind? Did they know about Kuro? Did they know about…? No. Surely not. He'd never told a soul. Not even Kuro himself.

"Have the other seishi been treated this way?" he found himself asking.

"Boy, I can tell you stories," the man said. "When Tomite first brought Takiko to the capital, they were both thrown in prison!" Inami felt his eyes widen a bit.

"Really?" he asked.

"Really," the man continued. "All the seishi have had background checks. They just don't know it. Please don't tell. I don't think they'd be too happy about it. Uruki might even get violent, knowing her. But the emperor is a cautious man, and what precautions he wishes to put in place will be put there. He is the emperor, after all."

"Who are you?" Inami asked.

"My name is Houjin. I'm one of the emperor's top advisors, and a friend. Now pull your pants up and let's get you out of here."

* * *

Takiko

For the time being, the capital was safe. Unfortunately, the main Hokkan army at Gogetsu had been defeated. The surviving soldiers had fled back to the capital. More than half the soldiers stationed there had been killed. It was only a matter of time before the Kutou army moved it's main army from Gogetsu to Tolan, and then we would have a much bigger force to defeat.

My seishi sprawled across my room. Namame and Hatsui had claimed the chairs, Hikitsu leaned against the wall, Tomite sat by his feet, and Uruki and Inami lay flat on their stomachs playing a game of cards on the floor. I sat on my bed, watching them.

"So what now?" Hatsui asked.

"We need to find the last seishi before Kutou attacks again," Uruki said.

"How long do we have?" I asked.

"Who knows?" Uruki said.

"Well," Namame began, "We can't know for sure, but it takes a single rider about two and a half weeks to get to Tolan from Gogetsu. With a whole army…" He thought for a moment. "I'd estimate that we have at least four weeks. Probably more, since they should wait for reinforcements and supplies before they leave Gogetsu."

"That sounds about right," agreed Tomite. There was silence for a few moments, broken only by the muffled curses emitted every once in a while by Uruki. She was loosing her card game.

"So… How're we going find the last seishi in four weeks anyway?" I asked. Silence greeted my question.

"Enlightening," I muttered. Uruki snorted. I earned at least a halfhearted smile from most of the others.

"We need to figure out where they would most likely be," said Namame. "Everyone between here and Gogetsu has fled, so we're not going to find anyone towards the south, and most people anywhere near the Kutou border are also long gone, so that rules out the east. We still have the north and the west. In order to get back in time for the ceremony, we can only travel for about two weeks. There's only a certain radius we can search in."

"We'll never be able to search even that radius in two weeks," Tomite said.

"We have to try," said Uruki. "We can chart the most efficient course to travel the most ground in the amount of time that we have."

"We still won't get far. There's too much land," Tomite said.

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Uruki asked, growing angry. "Sit on our asses and complain? We have to try!"

"I'm not arguing that!" Tomite replied. "But there has to be something better we can do then blindly wandering around hoping they'll show up! That'll never work!"

"Both of you, shut up!" Hatsui said. "Genbu, I had no idea the fabled Genbu Seishi acted like such children."

"You have no idea," I said dryly.

"What if we split up," said Inami. There was silence for a few minutes as the rest of the seishi thought about his suggestion.

"I don't know…." Namame said "It's not as safe if we're not together. What if something happens?" I could hear the words he left out as clearly as if he'd said them. _"What if something happens to the Miko?"_

"I was alone with only Tomite for quite some time," I said indignantly.

"And you almost died twice," Tomite responded quietly. "I remember, even if you don't. When you got lost in the city… When we were attacked by Miboshi in the cave…" He shook his head.

"But I didn't," I replied. "I was _fine_. And I won't have only one seishi with me. We can split up into two groups of four. Three seishi will be more than enough protection."

"I don't know…" Tomite said.

"You know how important it is that we find this last seishi, Tomite!"

"Maybe you should stay here, in the capital, Takiko," Tomite said. I scowled.

"Not a chance," I said.

"Takiko…"

"No."

"Taki—"

"No! I'm putting my foot down on this one. I'm coming with you, whether we split up or not." There was silence. Tomite scowled. I rarely snapped at people, with the exception of the morning before I'd had my tea, but there was no way I was going to watch them walk into danger without me again. I wouldn't be able to take it.

"Well, she is the miko," Namame said. "I suppose we'll have to do what she says."

I had to stifle a sigh of relief. I was afraid they would force me to stay. I watched as they pulled out maps and discussed what were the quickest paths they could take and where the last seishi was most likely to be. I mostly tuned them out. I couldn't compare with any of them, even Inami, in knowledge of Hokkan and its lands.

Before long two paths had been mapped out, one for each group. I would be heading to the north with Tomite, Hikitsu, and Inami. Namame, Uruki, and Hatsui would be heading west, towards Sairo. If everything went well, one of us would find the seventh seishi and we would meet up back in Tolan for the ceremony in a few weeks. I desperately hoped that everything would go well.

* * *

Tomite knocked on my door late that night, as I had known he would. He had been too unhappy about my insistence on coming not to try to stop me one last time. And, as he had known I would, I let him in. It was only fair.

It was the first time we'd been alone together since he had kissed me. Since he had told me that he loved me. I didn't know what to say. I didn't know how to act.

"Takiko," he began, "Hokkan isn't a safe place. If the weather doesn't kill us, there are countless other dangers."

"I know that, Tomite," I said, my voice soft.

"There's bandits, there's soldiers. What if Miboshi comes back? I'm not foolish enough to think we beat him into submission last time. We barely won at all."

"I _know_."

"You need to stay safe. If something happens to you everything we're worked so hard for is ruined. Hokkan will never be saved."

"Tomite, I've been with you every step of the way this entire time. Every second I've been in Hokkan I've been in danger. Nothing has changed. Why do you want me to be separate now?" He was silent for a few seconds. "Tomite?" I prompted.

"What about your father? And your friends? Your entire world? You want to get back to them, right?" he said. The comment stung and he knew it.

"You didn't answer my question," I said, ignoring it. He was silent again.

"If you won't answer my question then this entire conversation is pointless," I told him.

"I…"

"You what?"

"I just…"

"What?"

"Uruki almost died. So did Namame. So did _I_. And I…" I watched as he visibly struggled for words. His eyes were downcast, searching the floor for… Something. I went to him, placed my hands on his tanned cheeks, and tilted his head up so he was looking at me.

"You what?" I asked, more gently this time.

"I couldn't _do_ anything, Takiko. I was helpless. And since then all I've been able to think about was that time in that cave when you almost died. When Miboshi attacked, and I could barely do anything at all. During that fire, with you lying there, passed out on the floor. There's been so many times when you've been in danger, Takiko, and with just the slightest tweaking of circumstances you'd be dead."

"And you've saved me, every time," I said.

"But what if next time I don't? What if next time I fail?"

"That's what Uruki, and Hikitsu, and the others are for."

"What if we all fail?"

"You won't."

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do. I have faith in you." And I did, too: completely hopeless, unabashed, never-ending faith. He shook his head.

"You're hopeless," he said quietly.

"Yes."

"Why won't you stay, Takiko?"

How could I explain my need to stay by his side? How could I make him understand that I knew just how close I had come to loosing him — all of them — and how much pain the mere thought caused me? How could I show him that leaving my friends to face danger alone was more than I could bear?

"Because the hours sitting down in that little room were the most tortuous hours of my life," I finally settled on. "I could hear the fighting, but I couldn't do anything. Even if I'm there, I might not be able to do anything, but at least I'll _be_ there. I'll _know_. Just sitting there, waiting for some news… It was more than I could stand. I couldn't do that again. I just couldn't."

Tomite was silent. He looked into my eyes, as though he was searching for something. I met his eyes with my own. Finally, he sighed and looked away.

"Okay," he said quietly, resigned. He turned, about to leave, but I caught his hand.

"Tomite, I… I have to know…" I began.

"What?" he asked.

"I know it's completely off subject, and you probably want to go to bed, and I don't want to be a pain —"

"Just ask, Takiko." I was quiet for a minute, trying desperately to get up my courage. Trying to find the right words. He waited patiently for me.

"What you said to me, before Kutou attacked… What happened… Was that because you were thought you weren't coming back? Or did you mean it?"

"Takiko…"

"Because I won't be mad if you didn't," I rushed on. "I won't. I just… I just need to know." My face was burning. I couldn't meet his eyes. What if it was all a lie? He'd certainly not said anything since, and before… At Namame's home… I didn't know what to believe anymore.

Tomite pulled me towards him. His arms went around me, holding me to him. A warm, callused hand rested on my cheek, pulling my face up so my eyes met his. My heart was pounding. How could he not hear it? Could it really be? Could he?

He kissed me. It was nothing like the terrified, desperate kiss before the battle. This was soft and sweet. His lips brushed against mine. Our bodies melded together, like they were meant to be that way. One hand was in the small of my back, the other in my hair. I clung to him, wanting more and wanting only this at the same time.

All too soon he drew his lips away, but his arms stayed, keeping me in his embrace.

"I love you, Takiko," he said softly. "More than anything in the world. I love you."

"I love you too," I whispered, and stood on my tiptoes to kiss him again.

--


	22. Chapter 21: Burned

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi.

_Chapter 21: Burned_

**

* * *

Narrator**

Takiko hugged Uruki, Hatsui, and Namame tightly as the gates to Tolan closed with a bang. The time had come. Takiko hated the idea of being separated from even three of her seishi, but necessity had dictated that she must be.

One by one, the seishi said goodbye. Tomite clapped Hikitsu on the back as the older man ignored him. Hatsui and Iname shook hands. Namame gave each of the seishi a huge hug, even the ones he was going with, "Just because I can." Uruki said her goodbyes quietly and without fuss to Inami, and Tomite. She said nothing to Hikitsu. Days after their night together she still couldn't look him in the eyes.

"What happened between you and Hikitsu?" Takiko asked, pulling Uruki aside. "Aren't you even going to say goodbye?" Uruki's staunch avoidance of Hikitsu hadn't escaped her notice.

"Nothing happened," Uruki said. "I already said my goodbyes." Takiko eyed her suspiciously, but let it go. Rather than pursue the subject, she hugged Uruki tightly one more time.

"Be careful," she said. "I wish you were coming with me."

"I wish I were too, Takiko," Uruki said. "Let Tomite know that if he lets you get hurt I'll kill him myself."

"I'll be sure to," Takiko replied, laughing.

* * *

Uruki watched as Takiko, Tomite, Inami, and Hikitsu's horses became smaller and smaller as they rode away.

"Goodbye," she whispered. She knew the one it was intended for would never hear her. She'd had her heart broken before she'd even known anyone had the power to do so. It was time to put Hikitsu behind her.

She, Namame, and Hatsui rode to the West, towards Sairo. Their destination was a small town a few dozen miles from the border. They hoped to intercept several tribes on the way, as they would be traveling through their lands.

It was a clear, sunny day, with a light breeze, and although it was still cold by most standards, it was unusually warm for Hokkan. The three seishi enjoyed their lunch on the edge of a stream, drinking the fresh mountain water and refilling their water bottles before continuing on.

As dinnertime was approaching, they entered the Chi tribe's lands. The Chi tribe was a small tribe, only 30 people or so, with a small amount of land. They were not known for their hospitality, but were not said to be openly hostile towards travelers. They were herders, and had more sheep and goats than people. Wool from the Chi tribe went for a good price in any market.

The seishi hadn't expected to have much trouble finding the Chi tribe. They tended to keep a close watch on their borders and approach strangers to ensure they didn't stay longer than was necessary. But after three hours of riding, there was no sign of them.

"I don't like this," Hatsui said nervously.

"I'm sure it's nothing," Namame said. "It's not as though our information on the Chi tribe was first hand. They could be anywhere."

"Namame's right," Uruki said. "There's no need to worry yet. But let's be watchful. We have no way of really knowing."

* * *

Namame took the first watch that night. He stared out into the darkness, searching for some sign of life. He tried to feel for people with him power, but all he could feel were Uruki and Hatsui's dreams. For a minute he felt something odd about Uruki, but when he couldn't place the feeling he put it out of his mind.

Something was bothering him. It has been for some time, but he couldn't figure out what it was. It nagged him on the edge of his mind.

Namame could feel adrenaline pumping through him, though nothing had happened. He felt alert, on edge. Something was making him very nervous. He saw movement out of the corner of his eye and whirled. There was Hatsui, standing just outside his tent.

"Couldn't sleep?" Namame asked, trying to be casual. Hatsui shook his head.

"Haven't you noticed?" Hatsui asked.

"Noticed what?"

"It's quiet."

"So?"

"It's never this quiet. Not in the woods. Where are the animals?"

The two men listened. There wasn't a sound.

"Something's wrong," Namame said quietly.

"Indeed." Uruki had emerged from her tent, her sword in hand. Again Namame felt that strange presence about her, but he couldn't quite place it. Then, on the edge of his perception, there was another being, one in pain, fear, and desperation. He stood.

"Someone's out there. They're hurt," he said.

"Then we'd better get moving," Uruki replied.

Quickly the horses were saddled and the three were racing towards the stranger. A short mile away Namame drew up his horse and dismounted. The other two followed his lead. Lying in the snow ahead of them was a figure. Namame knelt before it and brushed away the snow. Before them was a young boy in his early teens. He let out a small moan as Namame turned him over so they could see his wounds. He looked at Hatsui, but Hatsui merely shook his head.

"Healing him would kill me. He's too far gone," he said quietly. Namame nodded and gathered the boy in his arms.

"Can you hear me?" he asked quietly. The boy gave him a barely perceptible nod.

"I need you to tell me who did this to you."

"Mon —" The boys voice gave out.

"Give him some water," Hatsui advised. Namame carefully held his water flask to the boy's lips and he drank.

"Monsters," the boy croaked, once he had finished.

"What?" asked Uruki.

"I think everyone's…. Everyone's dead. We couldn't… There was nothing…" His voice faltered and failed again. His eyes were glazed over and his face pale. His blood was splattered across the snow, staining far too much of it red. His left arm was gone from the elbow down and his torso had been cut down the center. "This is a dream," he whispered.

"Yes," Namame said soothingly. "It's only a dream. Now sleep." The boy's eyes shut slowly.

"Sleep…" he murmured.

"Yes. Sleep now. Soon you'll be home again," Namame said. The boy's breathing slowed and stopped. Namame felt the last of his feelings ebb away. He was dead.

Tears were slipping down Hatsui's face. Uruki's eyes were stony and hard. Namame laid the boy back down in the snow.

"Get some wood," he said to Uruki. Uruki nodded stiffly and left. "There was nothing you could have done," Namame said softly, putting a hand on Hatsui's shoulder.

"It's always so hard when you have to let one go," Hatsui said. "If we'd gotten here sooner…"

"Who knows what would have happened," Namame said. "His wounds were severe."

"We didn't even know his name…"

* * *

The seishi built a fire and burned the body. The sun would rise soon. Already the sky was lightening. They stood around it, the heat burning their faces.

With the embers still smoldering, the seishi mounted and left. They followed the trail of blood the boy had left, hoping it would help solve the mystery of what had happened to him. Before long they could see smoke rising in the distance.

Uruki felt a lump rise in her throat as what they were seeing became clear. They had found the Chi tribe. The smell of charred flesh filled her nose, making her gag.

"We should look for survivors," she managed to choke out.

"There are none," Namame replied, and she could hear the distress in his voice. "I feel no one. Nothing. Not a soul."

"Someone must have survived!" she replied angrily.

"There's no one. They're all dead." She grabbed him by the collar and shook him.

"Stop lying to me!" she cried. "A whole tribe —! They can't all be dead!"

"Stop it!" cried Hatsui. "As if this isn't bad enough without you yelling." The three were silent. Uruki dismounted. It was easier to hide her face when there was a horse between herself and her comrades. The smell was overwhelming her. Her eyes were watering and she wanted to vomit.

"We should at least give them a proper burial," Hatsui said quietly, also dismounting. "It's the least we can do."

The dead were scattered throughout their camp. Some were dead in their beds while others had tried to flee. The seishi made a pile of dead to burn. There wasn't time to give them each the cremation they deserved. The children were the worst. Seeing a dead baby, often hacked in two or charred beyond recognition, was unbearable.

As the dead burned the seishi left. They had lost many hours, but all of them knew they could not have left those people there to rot. None of them could find words for miles. They simply road in silence.

"Who could of done that?" Hatsui finally asked.

"The Kutou army?" Uruki guessed.

"No," said Namame. "There would have been some soldiers killed. We would have seen them."

"Maybe they took the bodies with them. I wouldn't leave my dead among the conquered," Uruki said.

"Perhaps, but I don't think that was it. The boy said 'monsters'," Namame said.

"Kutou soldiers _are_ monsters."

"There's really no way to know, I suppose," Hatsui replied.

"I hate that," Uruki grumbled.

"I know. So do we," said Namame.

* * *

Takiko

I had learned during my time in Hokkan that blizzards were nothing to be trifled with, and just our luck we had somehow gotten ourselves trapped in one. We had turned back and were heading towards a cave we had passed not too long ago in the hopes of finding shelter. I huddled deeper into my furs. The wind was brutal. The horses struggled against it and the ever-deepening snow. It has become impossible to know if we were going the right way at all. I could only trust that my seishi knew what they were doing.

Tomite's hand found my numb one. I could barely feel it through my mittens and the cold, but it was comforting nonetheless. My heart was so full of love for him. Just being near him made me happier, despite the fact that we were in a blizzard and I should have been scared out of my wits. Since we'd told each other how we felt it had been like I was in a constant state of bliss.

By some miracle we found the cave and made our way inside. Although the cave was drafty, it kept out he worse of the wind and snow. We moved fairly deep into the cave so as to keep away from the opening, which was facing the wind.

Hikitsu managed to build a small fire, although there wasn't much wood. It gave off barely any heat, but we huddled around it anyway. Tomite sat behind me and I leaned against his chest. His body warmed me more than the fire could, especially when he wrapped his arm around me, pulling me close. Iname found blankets for everyone and Hikitsu passed around the dried fruits and jerky that would have to be our meal. Our meager fire was far too small to cook anything.

It was cold, and damp, and fairly miserable, but I found myself to be content. I was surrounded by my seishi and Tomite was behind me, keeping away the worst of the chill.

"Well aren't you two cozy," Inami said to Tomire and I with a smile.

"Shut up," Tomite said, but he was grinning. He had finally become used to the teasing. I had accepted from the beginning that there was no stopping them. Iname wasn't normally the culprit, but it seemed he had picked up a few bad habits from Namame before we separated.

"Well you are. Maybe you two should go somewhere private," Iname replied with a wink.

"Maybe we will," said Tomite.

"Tomite!" I cried, giving him a playful slap.

"I was just kidding," he assured me.

"None the less…" I replied, but I was smiling and he knew it. He knew I wasn't ready for sex and I knew he wouldn't pressure me.

"I wasn't kidding," Iname said, rolling his eyes. I reached over and gave him a small slap as well.

"Well you can shut up, just like Tomite said," I replied. Iname grinned bashfully.

Hikitsu stood, ignoring our banter. "Where're you going?" asked Tomite.

"Bed," he said gruffly.

"Sleep well, Grumpy," said Tomite. Hikitsu ignored him and pulled out his bedroll. The rest of us, after a bit more teasing from Iname, followed suit.

Tomite slept by my side that night, one of his arms around my waist. It was one of the best sleeps I'd ever had. Even if it was in a damp, cold cave.

* * *

I awoke find I was resting on something warm and firm. I looked up to see Tomite looking down at me. I had been using his shoulder as a pillow. He smiled sleepily at me.

"Morning beautiful," he said softly. I felt a blush rise to my cheeks as I smiled back.

"Morning to you too," I whispered. He kissed me softly and then allowed me to sit up. I yawned and stretched.

"I need tea," I mumbled. Tomite laughed.

"I thought you might," said Iname as he handed me a steaming cup. Even he had learned my morning habits, despite the relatively short time he had been with us. The snow had stopped during the night allowing someone to collect wood for a decent fire. Iname was cooking breakfast and, apparently, making tea. I had been very excited to find that he could cook, and quite well, seeing as all my other seishi couldn't cook to save their lives. I sipped my tea happily. I would have been difficult to ask for a better morning.

Of course, that changed quickly.

"Dugureng!" a voice said, shattering the peace. Iname's head jerked around to the cave entrance where a man stood. He had a heart shaped face, made to appear even more so by a deep widow's peak. His black eyes were set under a sharp brow, which was currently knitted into a frown. His nose was straight, his lips full, and his body stout and muscular.

He was wearing the blue armor of Kutou.

----


	23. Chapter 22: Kuro

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi.

Chapter 22: Kuro

**

* * *

Narrator**

"Kuro…" Iname said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Did you think I wouldn't keep my promise?" Kuro asked. "I told you I'd come after you."

"I hoped you were bluffing." Iname sounded weak and ashamed.

"What's going on?" Takiko asked, setting her tea down and standing. "Who is this, Iname?" The man let out a sharp laugh.

"I suppose that's what they're calling you now, isn't it, _Iname_?" he said. He spat the last word as though it was a curse.

"This is Kuro," Iname said quietly. "He's… He's…"

"You don't know what I am to you anymore, do you Dugureng? Not after you betrayed me!" Iname flinched at his words and took a step back, as though he'd been hit.

"He's a childhood friend," Iname finally settled on.

"He's not acting very friendly," Tomite said dryly.

"Stay out of this, Tomite," Iname said. "It's not your business."

"It is my business. We need you to summon Genbu. Somehow I doubt he's here to catch up and tell stories over a fire."

"_Shut up, _Tomite," Iname growled. "Don't speak of what you don't know." Tomite opened his mouth to retort, but Takiko placed a hand on his arm.

"Any friend of Iname's is welcome here," she said to Kuro. "What is it that you want?"

"I WANT HIS HEAD!" Kuro yelled, pointing his sword at Iname. "Fight me, Dugureng."

"Kuro, I can't."

"FIGHT ME!"

Kuro charged. Iname's shield went up just in time, protecting him from the blow.

"Cheater!" Kuro yelled, hitting the shield again and again. "Fight me like a man!"

"No! Kuro, please! Can't we talk?" Iname pleaded.

"Fight me you coward! You scum!"

Hikitsu had seen enough. He stepped foreword, ice snakes forming around him.

"No! Hikitsu!" Iname cried. He pushed Hikitsu to the ground in a desperate effort to stop him. His concentration interrupted, his shield disappeared. "Don't hurt him," Iname said. Hikitsu looked into his eyes carefully. Seeing his determination, he nodded.

Kuro didn't fail to take advantage of the opportunity Iname's distraction gave him. His sword raised high he lunged at Iname once more. His sword bit deep into Iname's shoulder before he had a chance to put up a shield. Before Kuro could land another hit the shimmering, semi-transparent wall surrounded him.

"Stop hiding from me!" yelled Kuro. His face was turning red, he had been yelling so much.

"Kuro, please. It doesn't have to be this way," pleaded Iname.

"You betrayed me!"

"No! Not you! Never you, Kuro."

"You betrayed your country! You betrayed your people! And, yes Dugureng, you betrayed me! Don't you dare deny it!" Tears were falling down Iname's cheeks. He made no attempt to hide them.

"You betrayed _her_."

"No, Kuro," Iname said quietly. "She was the one who told me I had to do this, when she was alive."

"You lie!"

"No."

"All this time I thought you would honor her name and now you speak this blasphemy! She loved her country!"

"Of course she did."

"I thought you loved her! How could you slander her memory?"

"Kuro… Kuro, all this time you thought you and I fought over her and you rightfully won. But that wasn't the case at all."

"Stop lying!"

"She and I fought over _you_, Kuro, but I never stood a chance."

"I TOLD YOU TO STOP LYING!"

"I love you. I love you Kuro. Please believe me." Iname's tears were thick now and his body shook with the force of his sobs, but his voice was steady.

Takiko, Tomite, and Hikitsu stood off to the sidelines, watching in awed silence. Tomite could feel his anger growing. This was clearly an enemy, clearly someone who wanted to kill them, especially Iname, and clearly someone Iname shouldn't be fighting alone.

"I've had enough," he growled. "Takiko, get over by the entrance. Try to stay out of sight." She nodded and left. Tomite hoped that if things went badly she would be able to escape, and that if she stayed out of sight she wouldn't become a target. He strung his bow and prepared to shoot. Iname and Kuro were so preoccupied neither of them noticed. But Hikitsu placed his hand on Tomite's arm and slowly lowered his bow.

"What are you doing?" asked Tomite. "He's trying to kill Iname!"

"This is his fight," Hikitsu said quietly.

"I don't care. He's not fighting!"

"Exactly."

"What does that even mean?"

"He's hoping this'll end without bloodshed. He won't forgive you if you hurt Kuro."

"There's no way this'll end without bloodshed and you know it," Tomite argued.

"That doesn't matter." Tomite frowned. He didn't like this at all, but clearly Hikitsu knew something he didn't. He put his bow down.

"If he hurts Iname again, I'm putting an arrow in him," he said. Hikitsu said nothing, his eyes fixed on the battle.

"Why won't you fight me, Dugureng?" Kuro asked. He was breathing hard, but he had finally realized that hitting Iname's shield wouldn't do Iname any harm.

"You're my friend, Kuro. I won't hurt my friend," said Iname.

"Friend?" Kuro started laughing. It was a cold, chilling laugh with no humor in it. "You already hurt me, Iname. You left. You left me."

"No! Kuro, I was going to come back. After this was done, after Genbu was summoned, I was going to come back! I was going to come back to you."

"Did you really think they would let you back into Kutou after all was said and done?"

"I would do whatever it takes, Kuro. You know that."

"Bullshit. You decide that you care more about the wellbeing of this frozen wasteland than your own country and you expect me to believe that you'll come running back? Bullshit."

"I don't love Hokkan more! Hokkan will never be home."

"Stop lying to me!" In his rage Kuro quickly gave up on his realization that hitting Iname's shield would do him no good and once again began to plummet it. When that did nothing, he turned towards Takiko, standing in the entrance of the cave.

"If you won't fight me, I'll destroy what made you leave," he growled. Tomite let out a yelp as he charged and desperately tried to string his bow. Hikitsu's ice snakes appeared around him. But both Tomite and Hikitsu were too far away, and Kuro was lightening fast. Even as both seishi readied their weapons they could tell that Kuro would reach Takiko before they could strike.

A sword slammed itself into Kuro's back, piercing him all the way through, the tip coming out the other side. Kuro gasped. His eyes, previously black as night, changed so they were a deep hazel. Iname gasped.

"Seiryuu, what have I done?" he whispered, running to his friend. Kuro collapsed and he caught him. "Hold on, Kuro," he said. "Just hold on. You're going to be okay. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Hazel eyes locked with blue.

"No, my friend," whispered Kuro. "It is I who is sorry." Iname was shaking his head, but before he could protest Kuro placed a trembling hand to his mouth. "They drugged me," he said. "When the general…. learned of what you had done… They knew you wouldn't fight me… I… I was bluffing, when I told you I would come after you."

"Oh, Seiryuu. Don't leave me Kuro. Just hold on. We'll find a doctor," Iname sobbed.

"It's too late and you know it, Dugureng."

"No!" Iname's voice was broken. Tears dripped from his face onto Kuro's.

Takiko knelt by the two, placing a hand on Iname's shoulder. Kuro's eyes flicked to hers.

"You must be… the Genbu no Miko…"

"Yes," she said quietly.

"I'm sorry. Had I been in control, I wouldn't…" He coughed, blood running sluggishly down his chin.

"I know," Takiko said.

"Take care of this… this idiot, for me… He tends to get himself in trouble…"

"Stop talking like that, Kuro," Iname whispered. "I have you to take care of me." Kuro's smile was grim.

"Thank you, Dugureng," he murmered, his voice growing weaker. "For everything… Even this. You… stopped me… Now… I can join her… Yind… And our child… I… I'm going to see my little girl…"

"Don't leave me here alone," whispered Iname.

"You're not alone. You have… your fellow seishi… And I… I… always loved you too, y'know… In my own way…"

"I know."

"Maybe… not the way you wanted… but… I love you, Dugureng …" Kuro's eyes darkened and his heavy breathing stopped. Iname let out a sob as he pulled his friend's dead form to him. He turned his head up, his eyes closed, and he let out a bloodcurdling scream. His whole body shook as he rocked side-to-side, clutching Kuro's dead form to his chest. Angrily he pulled his sword out of Kuro's back.

"Why?" he asked. "Why, oh why did I do it? Kuro… Kuro…"

Takiko's arms went around him. "You saved my life," she said quietly.

"Oh, what does it matter?" he asked mournfully. "I lost mine. I lost the only thing I had left. The only one who ever gave a damn."

"I give a damn," said Takiko.

"So do I," said Tomite, placing a hand on Iname's shoulder. Hikitsu gave a kurt nod, showing his agreement.

"You don't understand. How could you? Every one of you has always been so loved. You're heroes. I'm a traitor." For a few minutes the cave was silent except for the sound of Iname's weeping. Neither Takiko nor Tomite had anything to say to that accusation.

"I wasn't loved." To everyone's surprise it was Hikitsu who broke the silence. Iname looked at him. Hikitsu wasn't looking at any of them. Instead he stared into the distance. His face was controlled and cool, as was his voice. Slowly he removed his eye patch so show the milky white eye underneath.

"They called me a demon. My mother hated me. My brother was always better. I was despised. Then, I met Sora." For the first time since they'd met him, the Takiko, Tomite, and Iname saw Hikitsu smile. It was a small, sad smile, but a smile nonetheless. "She accepted me," he said quietly.

"What happened to her?" Iname asked, his eyes fixed on Hikitsu's face.

"She died protecting me. A long time ago."

Iname looked away. He looked down at Kuro's face. His hand cupped his friend's cheek to find the skin already growing cold.

"How do you live with yourself?" he asked quietly. Hikitsu was silent for a bit, thinking of the right answer. It had been a long time since he had spoken so much and he wasn't used to it. Surely he couldn't tell Iname of all the sleepless nights, the tears, and the ache that still dwelt in his heart. That wouldn't help. Hikitsu knew that what Iname needed at that moment was hope that someday he would be able to live with himself.

"One day at a time," he finally settled on, returning his eye patch to its proper place.

Iname took a long, shuttering breath. "I want…" he began, then stopped. "I need…" He looks beseechingly at his fellow seishi. "Help me lay him to rest."

"Of course," said Takiko quietly.

* * *

Namame

We came across three more tribes as destroyed at the Chi tribe. We found no survivors.

Burning all those maimed, lifeless bodies was the hardest thing I ever did. Many of them showed signs of being bitten and chewed on, almost as though animals attacked them. However, the fire and sheer brutality had us all convinced that it was not wild animals that did this. It was infuriating. Every day we dreaded coming across another field of mangled corpses.

That's why it was such a wonderful surprise when we came across the Beh tribe alive and healthy. The Beh tribe was a friendly people. They were herders, specializing in sheep and goats. We were welcomed into their tribe for a few days. Immediately I requested that we speak to their headman, which we were allowed to do. I explained to him who we were, what we were looking for, and what had happened to the other tribes we had seen.

"Do you have any idea how this could have occurred?" I asked him. "Have you heard anything about it?"

"No," said the headman. He was an old man, mostly blind and sickly, but very wise. He spoke slowly with a low, grizzled voice "We have heard nothing of this atrocity. I don't understand how this could have happened, under our very noses, without us knowing. Are you sure?"

"Sir, we burned the dead ourselves," said Uruki. "It isn't something you easily forget." The old man was silent for a few minutes.

"I believe you," he said. "This means that we shouldn't stay here. Perhaps it is time we moved closer to the capital."

"We're heading back towards the capital ourselves. Would you mind us traveling with you?" I asked for a few reasons. First of all, it had been nearly two weeks anyway and it was time we started heading back. I hoped dearly the others had had better luck finding the last seishi than us. But more than that, we had seen enough death. I worried for this tribe. They were not warriors. If they had us with them they'd at least have some protection.

"Your presence would be most welcome," the headman said.

* * *

The tribe moves slower than I would have liked, but I was confident that we would still make it back to the capital before Kutou attacked. For now, the important thing was keeping this tribe safe. The headman had informed each family of the possible danger. Like any tribe, they were used to travel and did everything quickly and efficiently. The biggest delay was the animals. The goats and sheep stubbornly moved at their own pace, chewing the grass as they went. They made it difficult, but there was no way we could have left them behind. They were the tribe's livelihood.

It was the third day when in the distance we heard howling, like dogs or wolves. That wasn't so unusual in Hokkan, so at first we thought nothing of it. The sounds grew closer. Over the hill came a pack of what at a distance seemed to be huge dogs. On closer inspection, we could see that they were monstrous, hairy things will sharp fangs. They had tusks jutting from their mouths and on the end of their tail, which they seemed to have remarkable control over, were large, curved blades. They were covered in thick, grey fur and their eyes were a deep, blood red.

The tribe's men acted quickly. They created a circle around them and their animals with the wagons. Most of them carried bows, which they quickly strung and began to shoot at their attackers. The women gathered the children and animals and hid behind the wagons.

"You once mentioned one of the Seiryuu seishi who attacked you?" I asked Uruki.

"Miboshi. What about him?" she said.

"He's here. I can sense him."

* * *

AN: The drug that the Kurou general gave Kuro is indeed Kodoku, the same drug Nakago gave Tamahome. And yes, Iname is gay. There was so much obvious homosexuality in Fushigi Yuugi I thought it was kind of silly that all my characters in the original were straight. And when I looked at Inami's character and his relationship with Kuro, I thought this fit much better than him being straight.


	24. Chapter 23: Bereave

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi.

_Chapter 23: Bereave_

**Narrator**

**

* * *

**

The first of the beasts were almost upon the seishi. Uruki stepped out from the shelter of the wagons and, her symbol bursting into light, quickly felled one with her sword. Suddenly all the monster's focus was on her. Heat flooded Namame's left wrist as his symbol also glowed. He drew his long knife and stepped out as well. Hatsui was right beside him, a large hammer in his hand. He raised it high above his head and brought it down upon the head of one of the beasts.

The moment each of the seishi's symbols had begun to glow, the monsters' attention had been transferred from the tribesmen and focused completely on the seishi. _'They want us because we're seishi,'_ Namame thought. _'They're not interested in the tribesmen.'_

"Run!" he yelled to the tribe. "We'll take care of this."

They needed no more encouragement. They abandoned anything they couldn't easily carry. The animals, frightened by the sent of a predator, needed no encouragement. They ran with their masters. Several of the tribesmen shot behind them as they fled, killing one beast and wounding two more. The wounded ones fell easily.

"Come out Miboshi!" yelled Uruki. "We know you're there!" An eerie laugh filled the area. Uruki let out a yell and dug her sword into a thick vein — a weakness only she could see — in one of the monster's legs. It howled and fell, bleeding profusely.

From the ground rose more of the wolf like demons. One after another they surrounded the seishi.

"I underestimated you last time, Genbu Seishi. It won't happen again," said that eerie voice. It reverberated through the area, making it impossible for the seishi to tell where it was coming from.

_'Shit,'_ thought Namame. _'We sent Tomite and Hikitsu with Takiko. It made sense at the time to send two of our best with the miko. Uruki's a great fighter, but Hatsui and I are only average. I don't see how we can win. Especially if he keeps making more of these monsters.'_ Namame could feel Hatsui's fear and was sure he had come to the same conclusion. Uruki was as fearless as ever. All he could feel from her was a grim determination. If she were to die, she'd go down fighting.

The problem was not so much the monsters themselves as the fact that Miboshi kept summoning more. Wherever he was, he could send as many of the things at the seishi as he wanted. With each one they brought down, another sprang from the ground. And yet, there was nothing else they could do. They were surrounded on all sides, cut off from escape.

"Do you remember me, Miboshi?" An old, scratchy voice said. Without hesitation each of the creatures let out a whimper and froze, slowly backing away from the seishi. An old woman slowly approached one and it disappeared. A toothy grin covered her face. She looked as if she had seen better days. Her clothes had once fit better and there were many patches in them. Everything she wore was second rate and had been used past its time. Her hazel eyes danced with a grim humor. Her white hair was pulled into a whispy bun at the top of her head. She had six earrings in one ear and three in the other, all of which were brass. There was no silver, gold or expensive jewels. She wore no shoes and her skirt was ripped at the bottom, as were her sleeves, even though the bitter wind and snow were cold enough to give her frostbite. She acted as though she didn't need them, showing no signs of being cold. But perhaps the oddest thing of all was the staff she so casually leaned on. It looked polished and new. There were intricate carvings in it and it was obviously expensive. It looked like it didn't belong on this strange old woman who was standing barefoot in the snow with thin, patched and ripped clothes that couldn't have offered much warmth.

"_You!_" said Miboshi, his voice echoing through the area.

"Your little monsters can't defeat me," the woman said. Casually she stepped towards another, which also disappeared.

"But how?" asked Miboshi's awed voice.

"None of your business," she said with another toothy grin. "If I were you I'd run along, unless you plan on sparring with me face to face." Another step and another monster was gone.

"Not a chance!"

"I said, run along." The woman's head jerked so she was looking up into the trees, at a very specific spot. Her eyes met Miboshi's with a glare. "Unless you want me to take you back to that nice little cave where we had so much fun together and keep you there for all eternity.

There was a frantic rustle in the trees and all the monsters disappeared. The woman looked at the seishi, examining each of them closely.

"There's less of you here than there's supposed to be," she said wirily. "Where did your miko run off to, hm?"

"You're not real," Namame said softly. "You're a trick. An illusion."

"That's awfully rude. What makes you say that?"

"I feel nothing. Just empty space. There's nothing where you stand right now."

"Nothing? That's odd. I certainly feel like something."

"You're sure nothing's there?" Uruki asked Namame.

"Positive." She readied her sword, eyes sweeping the area for another enemy.

"Who conjured you?" she asked the woman. "What are you here for?"

"Relax," the woman said. "I came from my mother's belly, same as you did and same as your child will."

"There will be no children from me, Grandma," Uruki growled, which caused the woman to chuckle. "Now stop lying and tell me where you came from!"

"I told you to relax," the woman said. "Bai-Ling Soo, — or would you prefer Uruki? — if you to use your power you could not see my innards. And Shi-Hsiu Sorinem could not heal my wounds. And Temur Bataar here cannot feel my feelings. That is because I'm one of you."

"What are you talking about?" Namame asked. She laughed.

"My, you people can be slow. Here I am, an old woman standing here in the snow, casually getting rid of all your enemies for you. What do you think I'm talking about?" When the seishi continued to eye her suspiciously she let out a long, dramatic sigh.

"This is what I'm talking about, you morons." A green light filled the area and a symbol, Yui, meaning danger or roof, appeared on her forehead. "I am Umiyame of the Genbu seishi. My power is immunity."

"Immunity? What does that even mean," challenged Uruki.

"I am immune from your powers, and from Miboshi's. I am immune from cold and snow. I am immune from sickness. I am immune."

"How do we know you're telling the truth? How do we know you're not some trick?"

"You don't. But time is running short. Kutou is coming and you need me to summon Genbu. So really, you don't have a choice." She favored them with another toothy grin.

The seishi shared a look. There could be no denying the truth in her words. Slowly Uruki lowered her weapon. "If I find out you're lying to us, be assured I will hunt down the wizard who conjured you and slaughter him."

"Good to know," the woman responded. "Now, we should be on our way." With that, she began to plod off through the snow. With a shrug, the seishi followed her.

**

* * *

Inami**

Kuro was cremated at sunset. I watched numbly as he burned. He had been the only one to accept me in Kutou. When my symbol burned when I was but a child, my parents first thought it meant I was a warrior of Seiryuu. They were overjoyed to have such a son. When they realized that no Seiryuu Seishi bore my symbol and what it's color had to mean, they were crushed. I was outcast, shunned, and hated. They did everything in their power to hide my powers. They moved our family, started over. I became an embarrassment.

Then I met Kuro. He didn't hate me for my powers. He thought they were cool. We would play pranks on other kids. They could never hurt us, and neither could they understand what was protecting us. My parents would get so angry with me when they found out, but it never stopped us. For the longest time it was just the two of us.

Yind was younger than us by a few years, cute, and innocent, when we met. Kuro took her under his wing. We protected her from the older kids who might have taken advantage. The three of us grew up together. It was always Kuro and I getting in trouble while Yind begged us not to. Of course, we always dragged her right along with us. To her credit, she never said, "I told you so." Well, almost never.

I fell in love. So did Kuro. Before our eyes that young, innocent girl we had protected from bullies had turned into a woman. Kuro knew I was in love. He just never realized with whom. Yind did though. She told me she would stay away from Kuro. That she wouldn't let anything happen. Kuro told me the same thing about her. I told them they were being silly. For Kuro, she was always the one.

It's funny. Kuro was always the one I felt closest too, yet it was Yind who saw through my mask. She saw how I loved him, and she saw how lonely I was now that they had each other. Most of all, she saw what Kuro never saw; I didn't belong in Kutou. The two of us talked many times about my destiny. She was the one who urged me to go to Hokkan, when the time was right.

Kuro and Yind got married. Tears in my eyes, for more than one reason, I hugged them both and wished them well. My friends. My only friends. They were so happy together. And I was too. Seeing them happy made me happy. For a time, I thought the three of us could have stayed like that forever. When Yind got pregnant, Kuro told me that I would be their baby's uncle, for we were brothers in all but blood. Happiness and pain combined in a mixture so potent and sudden I could barely stand. I was honored to be his brother, but I wanted to be so much more.

When we lost Yind, it was like a piece of me died as well. A part of both of us died that day. She died in childbirth. The baby was premature and came out feet first — a breech birth. The baby, a little girl, came out blue and still.

Kuro stopped eating. He stopped sleeping. I nursed him through his grief as I nursed my own. It was a slow, hard process, and all too often I was angry with him because I was grieving too, and it wasn't my job to be his babysitter. But then I would remember how he took me in when we were but boys when no one else would and stuck by me through thick and thin, and the only thing that mattered was how much pain he was in.

A short year later her name had somehow become forbidden. Yind was simply "her". The name was too painful. For both of us.

And then, one day just a few months before, I had felt the pull towards Hokkan become stronger. It had always been there, but now it called to me. And somehow, I knew. It was time.

I left. I left him. How betrayed he must have felt after he begged me not to go. But how could I explain to him that this was something I had to do? Kutou had never been for me. I'd never belonged. My family despised me, my neighbors feared me, and of the two people in the world who'd ever given a damn, one was dead. So I left. Because a much larger part of me than I cared to admit needed to be needed.

And now he was dead. My friend. My brother. My better half. The general, curse him, had drugged him and sent him here to this barren wasteland to die upon my sword, and as I watched him burn I swore revenge. I couldn't kill the general, but I could do what he feared most. I could make sure that Takiko summoned Genbu.

And as for my part in his death? It ate away at me. It gnawed at my heart and chewed on my nerves. I would never forget. How could I? Kuro was my best friend. The fear as that man who was and was not Kuro charged at my miko, the split-second decision, the feel of my arm swinging back, of the sword flying from my hand… Those feeling were burned into me like a brand.

His body was all but ashes. Parts of it still smoldered, but he would soon be gone.

"What am I supposed to do with his ashes," I whispered. "He always wanted to be laid beside her… Beside… Yind…" It was so hard to say her name after refusing to speak it for so long. They were both gone now. Both of them had left me. Alone.

"You can take them with you until you're able to lay him beside her," said Takiko softly. Her eyes held so much pity. I couldn't stand that.

I watched numbly as Tomite gathered the ashes. We had no proper urn so he put them in a bag. He handed them to me. The bag was so light. This was all that was left. My heart was breaking. My breath was coming in gasps. I couldn't cope with this. I couldn't…

I tried to calm myself, but the tears wouldn't stop. My hands tightened around the bag, around all that was left of my friend. I pulled him to my chest, trying to catch my breath. I couldn't stand. I knelt. I was vaguely aware of how my cries echoed through the cave.

A hand reached out a gripped my shoulder. Slowly, it drew my to my feet. Tomite was there, his smile grim and sad.

"I'm all alone now," I whispered.

"No you're not," he said. "Now, you have us. We're your family. You're our brother. And nothing can ever change that."

* * *

We headed back to the capital, our quest to find the last seishi unsuccessful. We could only hope that the other seishi had better luck. We talked with every tribe we met along the way but nothing. Kuro's ashes stayed in the bottom of my pack. I couldn't look at them.

We reached the capital before the other seishi. There I placed Kuro's ashes in a proper urn. For several days we were able to relax and I was able to properly morn. My fellow seishi left me alone most of the time, for which I was grateful. It wasn't that their support wasn't appreciated, but they hadn't known Kuro. They couldn't really understand. No one could.

We all knew that time was running out. The emperor's spys had reported that Kutou was on the move. It wouldn't be long before they reached the capital. The emperor was scrambling to arm every able bodied man. Citizens nailed up their doors and created barricades should the enemy get into the city. Many had fled, but to my surprise more had stayed than not. The people of Hokkan lived in the most inhospitable country where blizzards, hunger, and disease were common. They were used to fighting battles that seemed impossible to win. In many people's eyes, this was no different. I didn't understand it. Then again, I had given up my life to protect a country I had no affiliation to, so who was I to judge their sanity?

When said like that it sounded so much nobler than it really was.


	25. Chapter 24: Babe in the Belly

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi.

_Chapter 24: Babe in the Belly_

* * *

**Narrator**

Uruki learned quickly that Umiyame was one of the most annoying people she had ever met. The damn woman would not shut her mouth. She had a particularly fun time making fun of Uruki. Needless to say, of the seishi who had the misfortune of traveling with her, Namame got along with her the best. The two of them chatted and teased and grated on Uruki's nerves until she was ready to scream.

It didn't help that she was sick. She'd thrown up almost every day on the ride back. She felt nauseated all day and couldn't keep her food down unless she ate small meals. Unfortunately, while Namame at least tried not to crack as many jokes, Umiyame had no pity.

"No kids? I don't buy it. You're a woman. Your biological clock is ticking. You'd better hop into bed with some young buck soon and get a babe in your belly," Umiyame teased one morning."

"I've told you a million times, I don't want any damn kids," Uruki growled.

"And I've told you a million times, I doubt you'll have a choice," Umiyame replied with an evil glint in her eyes.

Uruki shot a desperate look at Hatsui. Namame was useless. He was trying desperately not to laugh.

"Your face," Namame giggled.

"Are we there yet?" Uruki growled at Hatsui.

"We should be there by tonight or tomorrow morning," Hatsui replied.

"_Please_ make it tonight."

"But I'm so enjoying our lovely journey together," Umiyame said. Uruki shot her a dirty look.

* * *

Fortunately for Uruki, they were back by that night. As they rode into the city she couldn't help but let a sigh of relief escape. The palace was big enough that she could easily avoid Umiyame until the ceremony and ride out whatever illness had decided to plague her. As they entered the palace a figure rushed towards them, followed more slowly by three others. Uruki had to hurry to dismount as Takiko threw herself at her friend.

"I'm so glad you're all right!" she said. "We were starting to get worried!" Uruki laughed for the first time in days.

"About us? We're the Genbu Seishi! What could possibly have happened?" Takiko scowled at her friend. "You're such a worry wart, Takiko," Uruki said with a smile.

"What? No big hug for me?" Namame said with a scowl.

"Get off that big horse and I'll give you one, you oaf!" retorted Takiko. With a grin Namame dismounted and Takiko pulled him onto a hug. Namame responded by lifting her off the ground and twirling her around as she squealed in delight.

"Oi. That's my girlfriend you're manhandling," said Tomite, grinning widely. He, Hikitsu, and Inami had caught up with Takiko. Uruki and Hikitsu's eyes met briefly before she turned away. His rejection still stung. Namame laughed and gave Takiko one last squeeze before setting her down.

"Well isn't this just the most tear-jerking reunion," said Umiyame, directing Takiko, Tomite, Hikitsu, and Hatsui's attention to her.

"Are you… Umiyame?" asked Takiko tentatively.

"I am."

"Oh! You found her! This is wonderful! Welcome to Tolan, Umiyame. I'm Takiko, the Genbu no Miko, and this is Tomite, Hikitsu, and Inami," she said, motioning to each of the seishi in turn.

"Genbu save us, _you're_ the Genbu no Miko?" asked Umiyame.

"Yes, I am," Takiko said.

"You're just a baby!"

"And you are not the first to make such an observation."

"Heck, you have chipmunk cheeks!" Takiko's hands flew to her cheeks.

"I do not have chipmunk cheeks!"

"Which explains why you're hiding them."

"Now, now," said Hatsui, who was, by now, far too used to how Umiyame tended to tease people. "I don't know about you guys, but between traveling and this old lady, I'm exhausted. Who cares if she has chipmunk cheeks? All I want is to go to bed."

"Sounds good to me," said Tomite, as he put an arm around Takiko.

"I don't have chipmunk cheeks," Takiko muttered as he led her towards the palace.

"You do a little," Tomite said.

"Hey!"

"I think they're cute."

* * *

Uruki managed to wait a day before giving in and visiting the palace doctor. He nodded as she explained her constant nausea, her fatigue, and, perhaps most embarrassing of all, her tender breasts.

"Are you sexually active?" he asked.

"What sort of question is that?" Uruki asked, her cheeks burning.

"A very common one, I assure you."

"Not in months."

"Are you sure?"

"Well… Not really. Not regularly."

"You'll have to be more specific."

By this point, Uruki's entire face had turned bright red. "Only once, and that was weeks ago. I can't imagine that being the cause of this."

"On the contrary, my dear, I must congratulate you, and your husband. You're pregnant." Uruki's words defeated her. She sputtered. When she finally found her voice, she hardly knew what to say.

"You're a crack pot," she finally managed.

"I beg your pardon!"

"You're a complete and total crack pot."

"I am the physician to the emperor himself!"

"Well it's a wonder that such an intelligent man couldn't see through you, because there's no way I'm pregnant!"

"And why in Genbu's name is that?"

"I haven't had sex!"

"You just said—"

"That was just once! And it was… It wasn't anything at all! It was weeks ago!

The doctor was quiet for a moment before saying gravely, "You had an affair."

"What?"

"I've seen it often enough. When something happens in a marriage the woman will seek other means of satisfaction."

"No! No, I—"

"Come now, child. There's no need to lie."

"I'm not married, you idiot!"

"I see. Well, then you are a fool, but a pregnant fool nonetheless."

"But it was _one_ time."

"I'm afraid one time is all it takes." Uruki sighed and rubbed her temple. She was quickly developing a headache.

"Are you sure?"

"It's what your symptoms add up to. I cannot give you certainty, but the odds are not in your favor."

"Great. This is just perfect."

"I suggest you tell the father. If he is an honorable man he will wed you and no one need know when the child was conceived."

"I'm afraid that's not an option," Uruki said softly.

"And why not?"

"Because he is an honorable man, and I'm not willing to make him miserable for the rest of his life."

* * *

**Hikitsu**

Preparations for the ceremony were well underway. It would be just a few, short days before Genbu would be summoned. It was a strange scene. On the one hand, the palace was insanely busy. Soldiers were preparing for the very fight we were hoping to avoid while servants rushed about preparing for the ceremony. On the other hand, we were not allowed to help with preparations of any kind, and any time any of us tried to lend a hand we were quickly pushed aside and told to go back to resting.

Personally, I'd had more than enough rest. I was used to the open road. It had been a long time since I'd felt so trapped. Tomite and I distracted ourselves by spending the day at the archery range. The boy was a true expert with the bow. He never missed the center of his target. I would never be so good. I preferred my sword, or my powers if it came to that. However, I was a fair shot and usually hit my target. Most young boys in Hokkan learn to shoot and I had been so exception.

"Aren't you nervous?" Tomite asked me.

"What?"

"About the ceremony." I thought about it. Nervous wasn't quite the word I felt. Impatient, perhaps, was more fitting. I knew that everything had to be perfect for the ceremony, but I still wished those in charge of the preparations would hurry up. We didn't have much time, and every time I thought of the coming war all I could think of were all the dead that would surely come from such a conflict. So many had already died…

"No," I said.

"Typical Hikitsu," Tomite said, as he loosened an arrow. THWACK. It hit the center. I loosened my own arrow and it hit the side of the target. When it came to the bow, the younger boy was actually making me feel inadequate. I neither liked nor was used to the feeling.

"I just keep thinking about what happens after the ceremony," Tomite continued. Genbu, the boy was going to confide in me. I liked Tomite — he was like an annoying younger brother — but I wasn't good at such things. I didn't have any advice to give him, and even if I had I wouldn't have known how to give it.

"Once this is over, Takiko is going back to her world. I mean, I always knew it was going to happen. She said from the beginning that she needed to go home. She needs to get back to her father. I just… I don't know…"

'_You don't want her to leave? You love her? Just say it!'_ I thought, but I kept my mouth shut. Better to say nothing and just let the boy work through his thoughts. Instead I concentrated on the motions of the bow. I was very out of practice, and the motions were unfamiliar. My muscles, usually so compliant, strained with the unpracticed motion as I drew the bow back.

"She won't be happy if she stays here. I know that. I don't want to hold her back." He sighed. "I always knew this was coming. I can't stop it." I certainly hadn't been able to stop it, and I had tried my damnedest. This precise conversation had been what I had feared. Tomite was so young. Far too young, really. Had his father survived, he would have had these decisions made for him. I remembered Tomite's family, from the summer we had spent together as children. His sisters — Doulin, Shinu, Yanata, Nami, and Hoshi — his brother — Dikoro — and his parents. I had spent the summer escaping my mother and brother and instead staying with them. Truthfully, I'd been sweet on Yanata, the oldest of his sisters, and without a doubt the most beautiful. Of course, she'd never looked at me twice, and when his tribe left at the end of the summer I quickly forgot her. I'd spent much more time with Tomite. Though he was much younger than I, our bond as seishi drew us together.

He deserved to have the decision made for him. That was how it was supposed to go, wasn't it? And now the boy had no family and no one to guide him. So he was turning to me. What a joke. I knew he looked at me as a brother, but this was ridiculous. Who in their right mind would ask me for love advice? I certainly hadn't done a very good job myself! I had allowed Sora to die in my arms, and Uruki wouldn't even look at me. With both I had been so sure I was doing all the right things. In reality, I had completely failed to protect Sora. And Uruki? Well, I would never know if I had done things right with Uruki.

"I don't know Hikitsu. What do you think?" Shit. I had completely zoned out. I hadn't even been listening to Tomite. I shrugged, hoping that would be enough for him. He sighed. "There's nothing I could do to make her stay. I don't even want to."

"Liar." I didn't realize that my mouth had betrayed my thought until I noticed him staring at me. Horrified, I clamped my lips shut and smoothed my face to its normal, perfect mask. It had been years since I had slipped like that. I mentally berated myself for my mistake.

"What did you say?" I wanted to sigh, but I suppressed it. Now I had to say something. And I had been working so hard to stay out of the entire situation.

"You want her to stay."

"I want her to be happy," Tomite insisted. "And she won't be happy here." I said nothing. It wasn't my business. He glared at me. "Genbu damn it, Hikitsu! Just say what it is that you're thinking for once," he burst out.

I thought very hard before I spoke, looking at him thoughtfully. He was young, stubborn, and incredibly naive. Yes, he and Takiko had surprised me. For two so young, they love each other dearly. They had risked their lives and happiness for each other. They were much more devoted to one another than most young couples. Could they make it? I had no idea. Surely her leaving was for the best. It would hurt them both, but it would protect them from much more potential pain if they were to split up later. If she left, their love would be forever pure in their minds. It would be something they could carry with them, at least until they found someone new.

Wasn't it better to hurt a little now than a lot later?

And yet, I had been wrong so often. My heart still ached each time I looked at Uruki, and all I wanted to do was take her into my arms and apologize again and again and again.

I wasn't a man who took chances. The last time I took a chance on someone, she died in my arms. I liked to be sure.

"Last time she left, I asked you why you didn't fight," I said softly.

"I told you why," he responded. "What could I have done, anyway?"

"But she came back," I said. I hadn't spoken so much in a long time, and my voice felt rusty in the same way my arms did when I used a bow.

"Yes, she came back."

"Why?"

"Why? Because she's the Genbu no Miko! She had to!" I looked into his eyes. I knew why she'd come back. Surely he did to. He faltered. "I mean… She said… She said she missed me…" I waited as he thought. "She had made it back to her world, but she chose to come back," he thought aloud. "For… for me?" I gave him a slight nod. "But why?" he asked.

"You know that," I told him.

"Because she loves me? No. There must be more. What are you trying to say, anyway?"

"She made a choice."

A choice? What the hell are you talking about Hikitsu? Just say it already!" Genbu, I had to just spell everything out for the moron.

"She chose _you_." It took all my willpower not to add stupid at the end. "She wants _you_."

"So what are you saying?"

"You have to make a choice."

"A choice?" He was silent. He was looking somewhere over my left shoulder, eyes unfocused as he thought. The twang of other archer's bows still filled the air around us, but neither of us was shooting any more. After several long minutes, he looked at me.

"I'm going to ask her to marry me," he said and left at a trot.

What had I done?


End file.
